Life Survives No Matter What
by Ablegabriel
Summary: Lee's body fights back the bite, and eventually becomes immune to the zombie virus. Lee and Molly look for Clementine after Clementine left for them. Brought this story over from Ao3. I write it there and I guess I'll bring this story here too.
1. An Unexpected Turn Of Events

Lee was laying against the wall, handcuffed to the radiator.

"You can leave me, honey. It's okay." Lee said to Clementine.

"You'll be just like them!" Clementine said sadly. Lee wished beyond all hope that he could change this, but he just couldn't. He couldn't let Clem kill him, he knew it would destroy her.

"It's okay...it wont be me." Lee said softly.

"Lee..." Clementine sobbed.

"Clem, it's time to go. You gotta get out of here." Lee told her.

"You...You can come with me!" Clementine begged.

"No honey, I can't. It's okay." Lee said sadly.

"Pleeeeaaase..." Clementine begged sadly.

"You have to go, now!" Lee said with as much force as he could muster.

"Maybe...Maybe...Maybe I shouldn't let you turn." Clementine whimpered.

"I don't want you to have to do that." He said, determined not to let Clem become a monster. "Shooting things... it changes you, sweetie. I don't want you to get used to it." Lee said seriously.

"You had to shoot that man before, Clem... I don't want you getting used to it. Do you understand?" Lee explained.

"Yeah, Lee. I do." Clementine said, trying not to cry.

"Only do it when you absolutely have to. Otherwise..."

He trailed understood what he was trying to say. "I'll go. I'll... leave you. I'll go as fast as I can." She said sorrowfully.

"And as safe as you can. Always be safe." Lee reminded her. "Find Omid and Christa. They're probably lookin' for us right now. Stay on high ground. Don't go too far. You'll find them." He told her. Clementine nodded, sure to remember all of what Lee was saying. "They'll take good care of you."

Clementine sobbed sadly. She didn't want Lee to die.

"And Clem..." Lee said, getting her attention. "Stay away from the cities."

"Definitely." Clementine agreed.

"They're just not worth the risk." Lee said. He regretted ever coming into Savannah. It was the worst mistake they made for sure.

"And also..." He trailed off.

"What? What is it?" Clementine said, worried that he was already losing it.

"No, don't worry, alright?"

"I'll miss you." He said sadly.

"Me too..." Clementine said, tears streaming down her face. This wasn't fair! Her parents were hard enough, but Lee? Why did this have to happen to Lee!?

Clementine got up from in front of Lee and slowly left the room. She looked back one more time as Lee slumped over. She left the building after that, too sad to look back anymore.

* * *

"God damn it!" A female voice said from atop a tall building. The voice belonged to none other than Molly. She came up to the roof of the building she was using as a home base when she heard so many walkers. "There are so fucking many of them! Jesus!" She said to herself as she started maneuvering across the rooftops of the buildings of Savannah.

"I hope Lee and the kid are okay." She said to herself before she spotted The Marsh House. She looked down and saw that the street from the building she was on all the way to the Marsh House was Walker free. Well, it wasn't, they were just all dead. Molly slowly climbed down from where she was onto the street. All of the Walkers' heads were all chopped up. Some were chopped off. And some seemed like they were impaled by something, maybe a shard of glass.

Molly whistled to herself. "Damn." She said as she approached the Marsh House. She went inside and when she got to a certain point, she heard static.

"The fuck is that noise?" Molly said as she approached the room where it was coming from.

The door was opened already so she went inside. She found a dead walker with it's guts spilled out and a dead man shot in the head. Molly could still smell gun smoke from the gun that was laying on the ground so she new it was recent. She then found the source of the static. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was. She ran towards it and picked it up.

"This is Lee and Clem's! They were here?" She said in realization. She thought back to how the two of them helped her just the other day. Her eyes hardened with determination. "I have to find them." She said, determined.

Molly picked up the radio and shut it off and moved to leave before she heard a noise come from a bag. She peered over it and covered her mouth in shock and confusion. It was a walker's. A live walker's.

"What the fuck?" She said in her confusion. She took out Hilda and stabbed it, finally letting the woman the head belonged to rest after who knows how long she had 'died'.

"Okay. I need to find those two. Hopefully, alive." She said to herself as she left the room.

She left the Marsh House quickly and quietly. She found a jewelry store with a closed metal garage shutter that a bunch of walkers were trying to get into a little while later. She decided to climb the building and see if there were any other entrances. She found a back door that was wide open. She checked the area around it and luckily, there were no walkers there.

She climbed down from the roof and towards the back door. She entered it and saw that the room the back door lead into was pretty messed up. When she looked to the left, her eyes widened. There was a dead Walker with his head smashed in and...Lee. He was slumped over and handcuffed to a radiator

"Lee!" She said as she dashed towards him.

She knelt next him and shook him. He remained unresponsive to Molly's shaking. She pressed her ear to his chest and heard a heartbeat and his body was still warm so he wasn't dead, just unconscious. She looked him over and found no major injuries. There was an injury on his left wrist, but it seemed to be healing pretty well so she paid it no mind. He grunted once, but that was it. No other movements.

"Damn it!" Molly said, knowing she would have to carry him if she wanted to get him out of here.

She took Hilda and broke the handcuffs off of Lee's wrist. "Let's get you out of here, big guy." She said as she hoisted him up onto her shoulder.

"Man if I wasn't as fit as I was this would be a lot harder." Molly said as she walked out, Hilda at the ready and Lee draped over one shoulder. As she left the building, she was glad that the area was still walker free. She should be able to maneuver to her secondary hideout without much trouble.

"Hang on, Lee. I'll get you somewhere safe."

* * *

Two days later:

Molly's second hideout was probably her best one. Cause it had power. And water. She was replacing the rag she put on Lee's forehead with a new one when Lee started mumbling. Molly stood over by the wall when Lee began to stir. His opened and he grabbed his forehead and groaned.

"Ugghh. Am I dead?" He grumbled to himself.

"Not just yet, big guy." Molly said with a smirk.

Lee jolted in shock in response to her voice. "What the hell?!" He said in his shock. "Molly?! Are you dead, too?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "No, Lee. I'm not dead and neither are you." She told him.

Lee shook his head and held his hand up to his forehead. "This doesn't make sense. I should be dead right now." He said in confusion.

Before Molly could respond, Lee shot up in realization. "**Clementine!**" Lee looked around the room for little girl, hoping against all logic that he would see her standing somewhere near him. No such luck for him.

He looked over to Molly. "Please. Tell me you know where she is." He all but begged.

Molly shook her head sadly. "I have no idea where the kid is, Lee. I'm sorry." She answered truthfully.

Lee threw the rag he grabbed off of his forehead to the wall with a cry of "FUCK!" Molly moved over to him and rubbed his back as he buried his face in his hands. Molly sat down next to him.

"This is all my damn fault. If I hadn't gotten bit, I wouldn't have had to leave her." Molly froze at that.

"Wait you're bitten?!" She said in shock. She then searched his body for any bites. Lee in his grief let her do as she wished. Maybe she would put him out of his misery and kill him.

"Uh, Lee? I don't see a bite on you anywhere." She said, causing Lee to look at her like she was crazy.

"Are you for real? Look it's right...here?" Lee said as he showed her his left wrist. The bite wound was healing really well. There was barely even a scar there anymore.

"What the fuck?" Lee said as he examined his wrist.

Molly, although it was for a short time, knew Lee. She knew he was an honest man and knew that he wasn't lying about this. Molly's eyes widened as she put two and two together.

"Lee. I think...I think you're immune!" She said in amazement.

Lee looked at this own wrist in disbelief. "But...how?" He said.

"I was dying just...how long was I out?" He asked Molly.

"Two days."

"I was dying just two days ago! I should be dead!" He said in disbelief.

"I guess your body managed to beat back the infection. Now that it has, your body wont be susceptible to it anymore. Lee, this is a mother fucking miracle. You're immune! You're fucking immune!" Molly said with an uncharacteristic amount of cheerfulness.

It was to be expected though. Someone she knows was immune to the fucking zombie virus.

Lee, despite being immune, wasn't cheering to high heaven. "I still need to find Clementine." He said as he stood up.

"Of course. We'll look for her right away." Molly said.

Lee turned around and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "We?" he asked.

Molly crossed her arms. "Yeah, We. What you got a problem with me?" She asked Lee with a glare.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I didn't think you cared or would want to." Lee told her.

"I care about Clementine, too and I do want to help." She told him. "Plus I did kind of save your life. Again. So you do owe me. And to top it all off, you're immune. If you think I'm not sticking with the guy who is IMMUNE TO THE ZOMBIE VIRUS you're crazy." Molly finished.

Lee rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, that makes sense." Lee said.

"Well, should we look for the rest of your group first?"

Lee was saddened by that. "No, apart from Clem and Omid and Christa, They're all dead. All of them." Lee said.

That caused Molly to look saddened. "Even the grandpa?" She asked.

"Yeah, even Kenny. He was my best friend, and he died saving me." Lee said sadly.

Molly put a hand on his shoulder. "If you want to, you can tell me about how everything happened." She said.

"I told Clementine that we wouldn't be able to look for her parents literally right after you left us. She cried and went to sleep right after and so did I. When I woke up, she was gone. I went looking for her and found her Walkie-Talkie on the ground by a bunch of Trash. I went to pick it up and when I did, a walker jumped out from behind the trash and bit my arm." Lee told Molly.

Lee spent the next ten minutes explaining everything to Molly, at the end. Molly was hugging Lee.

"Jesus, man. This is all my fault." Molly said.

Lee looked at her in shock. "How the hell is this YOUR fault, Molly?" Lee asked her in confusion.

"If I wasn't scared of getting attached to people again and stayed with you guys, I could have helped! It's all because I was too scared!" Molly said.

Lee looked at her and shook his head.

"I don't blame you, Molly. No one does. Look on the bright side. If you had stayed and prevented me from getting bitten, I never would have become immune to the walker virus." Lee said.

"I guess." Molly said before separating from Lee.

"I think we should probably head back to the Marsh House." Lee said. Molly looked at him in surprise.

"Why?!"

"Because the station wagon parked in front is in perfect condition. It belonged to that stranger I told you about." He told her.

"Oh. Well fuck. We got us a car and only about a billion walkers in the way!" Molly said.

"We should be able to get there if we stick to the high ground. We're both pretty agile." She said as they stood up and began walking out of her hideout.

"What makes you think I'm so agile?" Lee asked with a grin.

"Well you kicked my ass pretty easily." Molly grinned back.

"Yeah, I guess I did." He said with a snicker.

The two survivors walk out of Molly's hideout and climbed up to the top of the building. They began their way back to the Marsh House.


	2. Escape From Savannah

Lee and Molly jumped from rooftop to rooftop until they saw the Marsh House once again.

"There it is." Lee said, pointing to the station wagon.

There were more Walkers shambling around all the dead ones Lee killed. "God dammit. This'll be tough." Molly said.

"No, not really." Lee said as he remembered something.

"Look, I know your immune, but I'm not." Molly said a little irritated.

"No no, it's just that I remembered something I forgot to tell you." Lee said.

"Oh? Well what is it?" Molly asked as the two of them came to a stop.

"If you can cover yourself in Walker guts, they wont notice you and will think your one of them." Lee explained.

"Oh shit. Seriously?" Molly said in disbelief.

"Eeyup." Lee nodded.

Molly was at a loss for words. "Well fuck me. That will make things so much easier." Molly said.

Lee smirked at Molly. "I know right?" He said. "The only catch is that we can't run, but that wont be that much of a problem." Lee said.

"Well let's go find a walker then." Molly said as she opened the roof access door.

Luckily, there was one sitting right there down the first set of stairs. Lee whistled for it's attention, causing it to stand up and slowly tumble it's way up the stairs. Once the walker finally made it up the stairs, Molly sidestepped it and stabbed it in the back of the head with Hilda.

Once it was dead, Lee took his cleaver and cut open the walker's stomach.

"Euggh, the only problem with this is the fucking smell. Bleh." Molly gagged. Lee nodded in agreement.

Soon enough, the two were covered in Walker guts. "Welp. I guess this is good enough." Molly said.

"Alright. Let's climb down now." Lee said before hanging off the edge of the building.

"We need to find you your own Hilda...I mean, Climbing Pickaxe." Molly said as she followed Lee.

Lee couldn't help but chuckle at that. Lee slid down a drainage pipe before leaping to a balcony close to it. He inched around it and reached out to a pipe that went all the way to the ground. He jump for the pipe and then slid down it to the ground. Molly joined him on the ground a few minutes later.

"All right, let's go. Slowly." Lee said.

Molly nodded.

The two of them slowly moved their way through the horde of walkers. After awhile, they both made it through the horde and were at the parking lot of the Marsh House. Lee tried opening the car door and was happy to find that it was unlocked. He searched around for the keys and checked the visor. Sure enough, the keys were there.

"Heheh. Dumbass didn't even learn." Lee chuckled as he waited for Molly to get in on the other side.

"Wow. He seriously left the keys in the visor after what happened to him? Now I wish you stole from him too." Molly laughed as she climbed inside of the car.

Once they were both secure in the car, Lee started it up. "Oh damn. Well he at least managed to somehow find a full fucking tank of Gas." He said.

He then put the car and reverse and backed up over a few Walkers, and then shifted it into drive and drove through a bunch more until they were through the horde.

"Hahahahahahaaaaaa! Fuck YES! We're out of here! Wooooo!" Molly cheered, glad to be getting the fuck out of Savannah.

"Now to go into the countryside. I told Clem to find Omid and Chirsta and I told Christa to take her to the Countryside. So we'll look there." Lee said as he drove out of Savannah.

"You know the chances of us finding her are pretty slim, right?" Molly said a little nervously, not entirely sure how Lee would react.

Lee looked down and sighed to himself before looking back to the road. "Yeah. I know." He said simply. "But that ain't stopping me." He continued.

"I know it isn't, and I'm sticking with you for good, so it isn't stopping me either." Molly said with determination.

Lee looked over to the blonde woman and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Molly." He said sincerely before looking back to the road.

Molly smiled back at him. "No problem Lee." She said as they passed a sign saying "Now Exiting Savannah."

* * *

Clementine was crying to herself as she walked through a field.

"Why...-hic-...why?! It isn't fair. What did I do wrong?" She cried as she sat on a log.

She thought she had been a good girl throughout most of her life, so why did she have to loose all the people she cared about. "Was...my -hic- one mistake really that horrible that it got Lee killed?!"

After a few more minutes of crying, she tried to wipe away her tears. She noticed a bullet on the ground, so she leaned over to pick it up. When she sat back up, she noticed to figures in the distance walking. Her eyes widened. Were they Omid and Christa? She considered just letting the duo walk on in case they were bad people that would hurt her even more, but they stopped moving and seemed to have spotted Clementine.

As they started coming towards Clementine, she briefly considered shooting them, but remembered what Lee said to her.

"I can't get used to it." She said to herself.

She held the gun at ready but not pointed at the two running towards her. She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths.

"Please just let it be Omid and Christa." She begged to...anybody that would listen. "Haven't I been through enough?"

After a couple minutes, Clementine could just make out what the two looked like. She let out a great breath of relief when she saw that they really were Omid and Christa.

"C-Clementine? Is that really you?" Omid asked once they reached the little girl.

Clementine was so relieved when she saw that they weren't more strangers. "O-Omid! Christa!" She greeted, finally feeling something other than depression and worry.

Christa knelt down to Clementine's level. "How you doin' kiddo?" She greeted.

"I'm doing terrible!" Clementine bawled.

Christa felt her heart ache at the little girl's crying. She pulled her into a hug.

"Lee...Lee is -hic-...-hic-...Lee is..." Clementine tried to get out.

Christa rubbed her back comfortingly. "I know, hon. I know." Christa said sadly.

"It's all my fault! It's all my fault! It's all my fault!" Clementine repeated like a mantra as she cried into Christa.

"Now you hush up all that talk. You know damn well Lee would have died for you a million times over if it meant saving you." Christa said as she pulled Clementine off her and held her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

Clementine looked down "I...-hic-...I know." She sniffled.

Omid knelt down and ruffled the kid's head. "Have you decided what to do?" He asked her.

Christa looked up at him. "Omid-"

"Christa, it's her decision!" Omid interrupted her. That shot Christa down.

"Well, Clem? What do you want to do?" He asked again.

Clementine sniffed and sobbed some more before moving back into a hug with Christa. "Lee...-hic-...Lee said to find you two." She said as she hugged Christa. "So..I-I guess I'll stay with you..." She said.

Christa and Omid nodded at that. "We'll take good care of you, Clementine." Christa said with determination.

Clementine nodded sadly in Christa's embrace and slowly fell asleep. Christa picked her up after she did and began walking off, Omid following her.

"She's been through a lot, so let's let her get some rest." Christa said.

Omid nodded. "Sure thing, babe."

* * *

A week later:

Lee and Molly have been driving for about a week now, getting to know each other pretty well as they did. Molly was eating a candy bar from the stash they accumulated. And Lee was laughing his ass off.

"I can't believe you wanted to be an artist!" Lee said in between his laughing.

Molly blushed and crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, but couldn't avoid the soft smile on her face. "Yeah, well I did, believe it or not. I went to school for it. I was just getting out of college when everything went to shit.

"I was too." Lee said, causing Molly give him a look that said 'Really?'

"I mean, I was a teacher up at UGA." Lee clarified.

Molly's eyebrows raised in realization. "Oooooh. That makes much more sense. How long were you teaching there?" Molly asked, interested in Lee's past.

"I was going on my sixth year." Lee told her.

Molly smiled at him. "Nice! Anything else you wanna tell me about?" She asked, an air of interest around her. She was glad she was getting to know Lee and that he was getting to know her.

Lee seemed apprehensive about something, which caused Molly to worry. "Lee, is everything all right?" She asked him.e

He sighed solemnly, deciding he would get it over with and just tell her. "Molly, before all of this shit happened, I...I was on my way to prison." Lee said.

Molly raised an eyebrow and remained silent for a bit. "It wasn't for rape, was it?" She asked him.

"No, Molly! Jesus!" Lee said in shock, the reaction getting a small chuckle from Molly.

"Sorry, just checking. So what was it for?" She asked him.

"It...It was for murder." Lee admitted.

Molly's posture relaxed at that. "Oh, is that all?" Molly said, getting a shocked look from Lee.

"Why does everyone react like that when I tell them I'm a fucking convicted murderer?!" Lee demanded, a little confused why nobody has been at the very least disgusted with him when they learned he was a murderer.

"Because we've all killed, so it doesn't matter. Plus, I know you, Lee. For you to murder someone in the days from before, it must have been for a good reason." Molly answered him. She looked at him with concerned eyes. "Do you want to tell me why?" She asked him.

Lee decided he would tell her. "I murdered a state senator because he was trying to...sexually assault my wife. But if you paid attention to the news story when this happened, it said I killed him because he was sleeping with my wife." Lee told her.

Molly looked at him in shock. "W-Wow. That's just...wow." She said, felling terrible for him.

"You're the first person I told the whole story too. I've told everyone in my group that I was a murderer, but how it actually happened." Lee said.

Molly laid her hand on his shoulder. "Lee, I'm so sorry that had to happen to you." Molly said solemnly. "You didn't deserve that."

Lee shook his head. "Like you said, Molly. What happened before doesn't matter. I've put that all behind me."

Before Molly could respond, Lee turned back to the road. "OH FUCK!" He said, slamming on the brakes and swerving out the way of a crashed semi. Molly grabbed onto Lee's arm to support herself.

Lee managed to swerve out of the way of everything and stopped the car in front of a store. Lee and Molly let out a breathe of relief.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Molly said as she caught her breath.

Lee looked at Molly apologetically. "I'm sorry, Molly. I shouldn'ta let myself get distracted." He apologized.

Molly shook her head. "It's fine, Lee. Let's just get out and search that store. It could have some useful stuff." Molly said as she opened her door and got out of the station wagon.

Lee followed suit and got out too. He made sure to lock the car, being way more careful with the stuff inside than the stranger was with it.

Molly walked up to the front doors and tried to open them. "Figures. Of course they're locked." Molly sighed as she walked back to the station wagon and hopped onto the hood.

"Now I know you're perfectly capable of following me, but please let me get the door for ya." Molly told Lee as she jumped and latched onto the railing with Hilda.

Lee sat on the hood of the care and pulled out his gun. "Sure, I'll wait." He said as he kept his gun at the ready in case anything happened.

Molly smiled at him thankfully and climbed up to the roof of the store and looked for a way in. About five minutes later, the front doors unlocked as she opened them for Lee.

Lee grinned at her. "Nice." He said as he walked over to the door.

As they head inside, Molly motioned for Lee to crouch behind an overturned shelf.

"There are seven geeks roaming around inside. There were ten, but I already got three of them." Molly whispered to Lee.

"All right, I can get one of them silently." Lee whispered as he grabbed a pillow from on the ground in front of him.

"We seriously need to get you your own Hilda." Molly whispered with a grin.

Lee grinned back at her. "Yeah, I agree." He whispered back to her.

"All right. I'll get the six left after you kill yours." Molly whispered.

Lee nodded as he snuck behind a big fat walker and tackled him over. He shoved the pillow into his face and buried his pistol into the pillow and pulled the trigger. The walker went limp after the muffled gunshot rang out.

Molly took out Hilda and climbed on top of a shelf and leaped onto a frail walker, stabbing it in the head. She jumped off the walker and stabbed the another walker through the chin into it's brain. She pulled Hilda out of him and kicked him into the next walker, knocking her over. She got on top of both of them and stabbed the live one in the head. She stood up and sliced off the head of a walker that was behind her. She threw Hilda into the Last walker, stabbing it right in the face.

Lee whistled as he stood up. "Damn."

Molly rolled her eyes as she retrieved Hilda. "I kill six geeks and that's impressive to you? After you walked straight into a horde of them and killed them all?" Molly said, recalling all the dead geeks lining the street to The Marsh House.

Lee shrugged. "Well, let's get to searching the place." Lee said, heading towards a door in the back of the store.

"Alright! I'll search out here for anything useful!" She said to him as he opened the door.

Molly turned away from Lee and looked around the store. "All right, let's see what we got in here.

Lee entered the room, it seemed pretty ransacked. There was a pile of dead bodies and a walker was impaled on pieces of the broken wall. Lee went over to finish it, when he noticed a climbing pick identical to Molly's just a bit bigger. It was impaled into the back of the head of the body on top of the pile of the dead bodies. He smiled as he pulled it out of the dead body. Went over to the impaled walker and finished it.

"Things are looking up." Lee said to himself as he tossed his new Climbing Pick.

He searched the rest of the room back here, but found nothing. "Well, this is definitely a win." He said to himself.

He exited the room after a few more minutes of searching.

Lee met back up with Molly who seemed to have finished her searching. Molly walked up to Lee when she saw him. "Did you find anything useful?" She asked him.

Lee smirked and held up his Hook. Molly gaped at it. "Wow. Good find. It looks just like Hilda but a bit bigger! It suits you! Keep it!" She shot off like a machine gun.

Lee chuckled at her antics. "Did you find anything, Molly?" He asked her.

Molly nodded as she handed Lee his own small hiking bag. "Now we match~." She teased him.

Lee couldn't help but laugh at that. "Well, I think that's everything. Let's get back on the road.

Molly nodded in agreement. "Let's scram."

The two of them leave the store and get into their station wagon and drive off.

"So, you wanna name yours?" Molly asked Lee.

He thought about it for a little while as he drove down the road. "Hmm. Fuck it. Sure, why the hell not?" He said after awhile.

Molly smiled at him. "That's the spirit! So, what do you want to name her?" Molly asked him.

Lee thought for a bit as he pulled out his hook and stared at it for a bit. He smiled as he decided on a name. "Her name's Annie." He smiled. He put Annie away and returned his attention to the road.

"Nice." Molly said before leaning back into her seat.

After a little while more of driving, Lee made a turn into a road that Led to the Countryside. Molly stretched her arms then put them behind her head. She kicked her legs up on the dashboard. Lee glanced over at her and smirked.

"Comfy?" He asked her.

"Eeyup." She answered, popping the P.

Lee chuckled and kept driving. Molly looked over at him with a concerned gaze. "We will find her, you know that right? No matter how long it takes." Molly said.

Lee nodded. "Of course we will."


	3. The Beginnings of a Loving Relationship

A month Later:

Clementine and Omid and Christa have been walking through the countryside towards the north for awhile now. Clementine was standing behind Omid and Christa as the aforementioned couple look at a gas station.

"What do you think? Omid asked.

"Omid...you cant be serious." Christa said, exasperated.

"I am!" Omid said.

"We are NOT doing that." Christa dismissed as she began walking to the gas station.

"Why not?" Omid said, following his wife.

Clementine following the both of them.

"Because!"

"Come on, Christa. What's wrong with Omid?" Omid asked with a grin.

Christa grinned back at her husband. "We're not calling our baby Omid. One of you is enough." She said, shaking her head at Omid's antics. She looked back at Clementine. "Clementine, A little help here?" She asked the girl.

Clementine looked deep in thought.

"Omid the second." Omid offered.

"No." Christa rejected.

"Omid Junior." He tried again.

"No!" Christa said, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"You have to admit it has a ring to it."

Clementine interrupted Omid's tangent with a question. "What if it's a girl?" She asked.

Omid looked over to Clementine. "Then we name her Christa." He said simply.

Christa looked at her husband with a snicker. "But I'M Christa. I don't wanna call her Christa. That's just confusing." She said.

Omid shrugged. "So name her Genevive. I don't care!" Omid said.

Christa looked over at Omid. "How can you NOT care? You're not taking this seriously." Christa said as the three of them came to a stop in front of the gas station.

"I take everything seriously. Especially little Omid's future." Omid said, punctuating his sentence by pointing at Christa's pregnant belly.

"Keep talkin' and you'll be sleeping in the rain tonight." Christa said as Clementine examined a can on the ground.

"Remember that time in Barstow?" Christa recalled with a smile.

Omid returned the smile. "Vegas weekend."

Christa opened the door in front of her and nodded to Omid before heading inside.

Omid turned around to Clementine. "Why don't you, uh, get cleaned up in the girl's room, Clem." Omid suggested.

"I hope the sink works in there." Clementine said hopefully.

Omid shrugged. "I wouldn't count on it. Just be careful, and make sure to keep track of your things. We'll be right next door." Omid told the nine year old.

"Okay." Clementine said with a nod.

Clementine entered the bathroom. She checked all the stalls and there was nothing in them. She sighed to herself sadly as she put her bag and gun down on the sink counter. "Please let there be water." She said hopefully before turning the faucet. Nothing.

"Figures." She said annoyed. She used the water bottle she had to clean her face off. When she finished, she accidentally knocked over her bottle and it rolled underneath a stall.

"Fuck." She said as she face palmed.

She went to get it, but turned around and grabbed her gun. "Just in case." She said to herself.

She then opened the stall door at the end of the bathroom and saw her bottle there. She picked it up and thankfully, none of it had spilled. The nine year old let out a breath of relief when the door to the bathroom suddenly opened. Clementine put away her water bottle after quickly screwing it and got her gun ready. She looked through the crack in the stall door and looked at the mirror and saw that a girl she didn't recognize had entered the room. She saw her go through her bag and she grabbed the photo of Lee.

"Heh, he looks like a bozo." She said.

Clementine froze when she heard that and kicked the door open and aimed her gun at the girl.

"Take it back!" She said angrily.

"Woah woah! Kid what the fuck?!" The girl said a little scared as she raised her hands.

"Take back what you said or I'll fucking shoot you!" Clementine said pissed, but the dying words from Lee rang through her head.

_"I don't want you getting used to it, Clem." _ Clem remembered.

"Okay! Okay! I take what I said about your dad back! I'm sorry! Just don't shoot me!" The girl said, gently placing the picture down and back in the bag.

"Turn around, Slowly." Clementine ordered.

The girl did as she was told.

"Walk up against that wall."

The girl did as Clementine ordered. "Please don't kill me." She begged as Clementine pressed the gun against her back.

"I'm not going to if you don't do anything stupid." Clementine said as she searched her pockets.

"I-I don't got nothin'! That's why I was trying to rob ya!" The girl said before shoving off the wall and grabbing Clementine's arm.

"Hey!" Clementine growled as she wrestled the bigger girl for her gun.

"You fucking bitch fish! How DARE you threaten me!" She screamed as she tried to punch Clementine in the face. Clementine dodged it and managed to direct the gun towards the girl and pull the trigger.

***BANG***

The gunshot rang out as Clementine had shot the girl in the stomach. She pushed the dying girl off of her scooted away.

"Nonononnonono." She said. "I didn't mean to!" She shouted.

The door to the bathroom was thrown open as Omid and Christa came rushing in.

They arrived to see Clementine shaking the girl the dying girl. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Please don't die!" She cried.

The bigger girl slowly stopped breathing as she bled out. Clementine looked over to Omid and Christa. "I didn't mean to." She cried as she hugged them.

"Clem, calm down honey, she was trying to hurt you." Omid said as Christa went over to the dead girl and stabbed her in the head so she doesn't turn.

"But, but Lee said killing is always bad! He didn't want me getting used to it! I didn't want to kill her but she..she." Clementine trailed off as she cried.

Christa walked over to Clementine and pulled her into a hug.

"Clementine, listen to me." She demanded. "You definitely are NOT used to killing people, and Lee was right, You shouldn't get used to it. But she was trying to kill YOU. So let's just forget about this, alright?" Christa told her.

Clementine nodded solemnly. "O...Okay." She sniffed.

Christa hugged her again. "The shot may have drawn some Walkers, we should get out of here." Christa told Omid and Clementine.

"You're right. We should get going." Omid said.

The three of them get all of their stuff together and got out of the gas station.

* * *

Lee and Molly were on foot now. The station wagon had broken down on them a week ago. Luckily, they were able to get the remainder of their stash in their backpacks. "As convenient as it was having a car, I think I prefer being on foot. Is that weird?" Molly said as they walked down a road.

"Eh, if it is, then we're both weird." Lee said.

They were walking into a small town. "As much as Cities suck, we do need more supplies." Lee sighed.

Molly rested her hand on Lee's back. "I know, but we'll just keep the high ground and climb around. Who knows? Maybe we'll find some fucking food. Maybe even silencers."

Lee grunted. "That would be so fucking helpful." He said as he pulled out Annie before jumping up.

He latched onto a pipe and pulled himself up to the rooftop of the house. "We need to find you a radio like mine so we can split up more efficiently." Lee said as reached his arm out for Molly.

Molly jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Oh hell yeah that sounds useful as hell. Let's do that!" Molly said as Lee pulled her up.

"Well, there's an electronics store over there, so we should try there first." Lee said once they both were on the roof.

Molly looked to where Lee was talking about and saw it. "Eh, it's probably picked clean, but fuck it, let's try." Molly said before jumping to the next roof.

Lee followed suit. "That safe house on the left looks like it's being used. We should check that out, too." He said pointing towards the big safe house he spotted on the other side of town.

"Hmm. That could have some useful supplies. Which place do you wanna check first, Lee?" Molly asked him.

Lee thought about it for a moment before coming to a decision. "I think we should go with the Electronics Store first." He decided.

Molly nodded. "Alrighty. Welp! Let's get to it!" She said before running towards the edge of the roof and jumping for the close by power pole, catching it with Hilda.

She swung back and forth until leaping towards the building across the street. She hooked onto the edge of the room and climbed up. She turned back around to Lee. "Ya coming?"

"Yeah, just gimme a minute." Lee said before getting a running start and doing the same thing as Molly.

"All right. Let's go hopefully get you a radio." Lee said before heading towards the store.

Molly followed close behind him. After a some more daredevil stunts they managed to reach the store within about ten minutes. Lee climbed up onto the roof of the store and looked for an access point.'

"There's a skylight over here." Lee waved Molly over.

"Well we know how we're getting in at least." Molly said as she came over and peered inside of the skylight.

"We got about four geeks inside. Is there a way to open this or are we gonna have to break it?" Molly said as she pulled out Hilda.

Lee looked around the skylight and found that there was a latch. "Looks like we can go in quietly." He said as he opened the skylight before jumping inside, right on top of one of the walkers.

Lee stomped the walker's head in and pulled out Annie and stabbed the other one in the head. "I got mine, you get yours!" He said to Molly.

Molly jumped inside the store, landing on a shelf. She hopped over to the next shelf and spotted her two walkers she needed to kill. She pulled out Hilda lunged at one of the walkers, stabbing in the back of the head. She turned around and sliced the last walker's head off.

Lee walked over to Molly as they both sheathed their picks. "All right, let's search this place for anything left." He said as he began thoroughly searching through everything.

Molly followed suit and began going through everything on her side. Lee turned to see how she was doing only to see a walker somehow getting the drop on her.

"FUCK!" He shouted, pulling out the meat cleaver he got from Savannah and threw it at the walkers head, slicing it in half and getting the cleaver stuck in the wall.

Molly jumped up, startled by all of that. "Holy fucking shit. Thanks!" Molly said gratefully before pulling the cleaver out of the wall.

Lee smiled at her. "No problem." He said as he resumed scrounging through the store.

After they finished, they came up with about 100 spare batteries in total, a voice recorder, a camera, and a radio identical to Lee's. Molly handed the cleaver back to Lee and Lee handed the radio back to Molly. They put all the supplies in Lee's backpack, since he was the one with all the hardware stuff and Molly was the one with food and water.

"Alright, let's go to that safe house you spotted, Lee." Molly said as she clipped her walkie-talkie onto her pants. They both made sure they were on the same channel.

"Let's go."

* * *

A few minutes later, Lee and Molly hear a loud bang come from inside a small building next to them. They turn to look in the direction to see an Asian man come running out of the building. He was carrying a shotgun and was being followed by a bunch of walkers.

"Oh fuck!" Lee said as he pulled out his pistol.

The Asian guy turned around and fired into the crowd of walkers until he was out of ammo. He killed about 8 of them, but there was about 10 more left. He turned to run away but tripped on a tire.

Lee aimed and shot all of the remaining walkers. He hopped down from from his vantage point and went over to help the guy up.

"Oh man, I have no fucking idea who you are, but seriously, thanks." He said as Lee pulled him up to his feet.

"Don't sweat it, Man. Names' Lee. This is Molly." Lee said, gesturing to Molly as she caught up with Lee.

"Vince. And once again, thank you Lee. You really saved my ass." Vince said gratefully.

Molly then noticed the bag of supplies Vince had. It wasn't enough for someone who was constantly moving from place to place, so that could only mean one thing. "You living in that safe house?" She asked the Asian man.

Vince nodded. "Yep. Me and my pal, Danny."

Lee gave a hardened look to Vince when he said 'Danny'. "His last name wouldn't happen to be St. John, would it?" Lee asked Vince.

Vince looked at him a little confused. "Uh, no. His last name is Palmer." He answered.

"Whew, okay. Forget it, then." Lee said.

Molly gave him an understanding look. "Anyways, we were hoping to check out your safe house if that wouldn't be a problem." Molly asked Vince.

"Sure. I owe you two for saving my life." Vince answered with a smile.

"All right, let's head over there then." Lee said.

The three of them head over to the safe house. Once they got close, Lee and Molly heard the familiar buzz of electricity. "Having power is always nice." Lee commented.

"That's not all we have. We got working water and plumbing too." Vince said as they continued to walk towards the safe house.

Molly and Lee looked at each other and smiled. "Sounds like a nice place to hold up." Lee started.

"But we're eventually going to keep moving." Molly finished.

Vince looked at them. "Why not?" He asked them.

"We always keep moving, plus we're looking for somebody." Lee answered him.

Vince nodded in understanding, "I understand, feel free to take some supplies with you for the road, just don't take everything." Vince joked.

"You aren't going to rob me and my buddy, are you?" He asked Lee and Molly.

"No, we aren't." Lee said.

"We don't even have the room, dude." Molly said, gesturing to her and Lee's backpacks.

"Wow. You guys travel light." Vince commented.

"It's what's been working for so long." Molly replied.

Finally, the three of them come reach the safe house. Vince walked up to the door and knocked. "Yo Dan! I'm back and I got some good news!" He said.

The door opened to reveal a tall man, only about two inches shorter than Lee. "Jeez, Finally man. I hate being alo-OH SHIT!" He said, pulling out a pistol and aiming it at Lee.

"Vince you were fucking followed, man!" He shouted.

Molly pulled out a gun and aimed it at Danny.

"Drop it, Asshole!" She said, pissed off.

"Whoa whoa, hold on Dan. It's fine, these guys saved my life." Vince hastily told Danny, trying to get the situation to calm down before someone get's shot.

"Wait, seriously?" Danny said as he lowered his.

Vince nodded. "Yeah, man. The dude, his name is Lee, killed a bunch of walkers that got the drop on me. I was out of ammo and backed into a wall." Vince told Danny.

"Oh, fuck. I'm sorry, man." Danny told Lee as he put away the gun.

"It's fine." Lee said neutrally as he crossed his arms.

Molly put away her gun after that.

Vince let out an exasperated sigh after the situation had calmed down. "Now that that's over with, let me introduce everyone. Lee, Molly, this is Danny. Danny, this is Molly and Lee."

Danny looked at Molly with a smile before turning over to Lee. He reached his arm out for a handshake.

"Sorry again, Lee." Danny said.

"I already said it was ok." Lee said, leaving Danny hanging for a minute before deciding to give the guy a chance and took the handshake.

"Ow. Jeez you have a firm grip." Danny said.

Lee shrugged. Danny did the same with Molly and offered her a handshake too. Molly took it.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Danny said after Molly let go.

"Dude I barely even squeezed." Molly said with a chuckle.

"Let's all get inside before a bunch of them find us." Vince said before heading inside of the safe house.

The other three followed him inside.

* * *

One week later:

Lee and Molly decided to take a break from their traveling for a little bit and stayed with Vince and Danny for a week. Lee and Molly were taking stock of their stuff. Molly had about fifteen cans of food left and four bottles of water. Lee had all the stuff they got a week ago, plus a can of gasoline.

"Lee and I are good. How about you guys?"

"We're running low on water, and you don't have enough to share with us, so I'll go out and look for more supplies today." Vince said as he got up from where he was sitting.

He grabbed his shotgun and turned around. "I'll be back in a bit everyone!" Vince said.

"You want some help?" Lee asked as he stood up.

Vince shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. I'll be sure to be much more careful than I was last time. I could borrow your cleaver though." Vince said.

"Sure man, here." Lee said as he handed the cleaver over to Vince.

"Thanks, I'd rather borrow one of your picks..." Vince trailed off.

"Not a chance." Lee and Molly said at the same time.

"Yeah, didn't think so." Vince said with a chuckle before heading out of the safe house.

Lee and Molly sat back down and had a conversation. "How much longer are we going to stay here?" Lee asked Molly.

"I was thinking we should leave tomorrow. One week is enough of a break. We need to get back to looking for Clementine." Molly said.

Lee nodded in agreement. "That's what I was thinking, too," Lee agreed.

The two heard footsteps as Danny came down from upstairs, yawning.

"Look who's awake." Lee greeted.

"Hey guys." Danny greeted. "Where's Vince?" He asked when he didn't see the Asian guy.

"He went out looking for more supplies. You guys are running low on water and Molly and I don't gotta enough to share with ya." Lee answered.

"Oh all right then. He took extra ammo this time, right?" Danny asked.

"Yup. He also took my cleaver so he has a way to kill walkers quietly." Lee told him.

"Welp. I'm gonna go pack all of my stuff up from my room." Molly said.

"I'll do the same after I'm done usin' the bathroom." Lee told her.

Danny looked shocked. "What? Why are you packing?" He asked them.

"We're gonna leave tomorrow. We need to keep moving."

Danny looked deep in thought about something. He seemed to make a decision after a minute. "All right, well. I hope you two find whoever it is you're looking for. Alive." He said with a smile.

Lee smiled back at Danny. "Thanks man, 'ppreciate it." Lee said before standing up. "Gonna go use the bathroom than I'll meet you in our room help pack the rest of our stuff."

"All right. Take your time, Lee." Molly said as Lee ascended the stairs.

Molly headed towards the room she was staying and and put down her bag. As she began packing someone came up behind her and covered her mouth with their hand and blocked usage of her arms with the other.

"Mmmm?!" Molly gave a muffled curse as her assailant began undressing her.

"I've been waitin' to do this to ya since I saw your pretty face." Danny said. "And now you're leaving tomorrow. I'm not gonna let you slip away from me~." He said before licking Molly's ear.

"MMMMPH!" Molly tried to call for Lee, but to know avail.

Danny licked his lips as he started pulling down Molly's pants. But before he could. Molly jumped up and pressed her feet against the wall, then pushed off of it, knocking Danny and her over and breaking Danny's grip.

"Ow! You cunt!" He screamed.

Molly reached for her bag to grab Hilda but Danny tackled her before she could grab it, knocking the bag over the bed. Danny began undressing her again as Molly desperately reached out for Hilda. She managed to grab her climbing hook and smacked Danny in the head with the blunt side of Hilda, knocking him off of her.

"AAAH!" He screamed.

Molly then straddled his chest to make sure he didn't get away. She gripped Hilda with both hands and raised it high up. Danny let out a scream of fear before she brought down the sharp end of Hilda right into his face. She repeated her actions again and again.

"YOU! MOTHER! FUCKING! PIECE! OF! FUCKING! HUMAN! SHIT!" Molly screamed, accentuating each word with another another stab to Danny's head.

Lee kicked the door in and came running in. He saw Molly screaming as she stabbed Danny with Hilda repeatedly.

"Molly! MOLLY!" Lee shouted as he grabbed her from the side. "Jesus Molly calm down!" Lee said as he stood Molly up.

Molly broke out of Lee's hold and ran over to Danny's lifeless body and began stomping his head in.

"FUCK! YOU! FUCK! YOU! FUCK! YOU!" She screamed with every stomp. Lee pulled Molly away again.

Molly turned around and hugged Lee tightly and buried her face into his chest. She began whimpering in shock and horror from the situation.

"L-Lee...he tried to...to..." Molly trailed off as she began crying.

Lee hugged her back tightly. "Oh my god..." He said as he realized what happened.

He did his best to comfort Molly. "It all happened so quickly...I didn't think I would be able to escape or grab Hilda in time." Molly said shakily.

"That fucking piece of shit!" Lee said angrily. "I knew we couldn't trust him." Lee said.

after a little while longer, Molly calmed down and separated from Lee. She walked over towards Danny and kicked his unrecognizable head one more time before going over to her fallen bag.

"None of the food or water spilled, thankfully." Molly said with a sigh of relief as she packed up everything food related in her bag.

Lee quickly packed all of the hardware and bullets he could into his bag, leaving a little empty space so he could put anything interesting he finds on their travels inside the bag.

"Hey everybody I'm back!" Vince's voice called from the front door.

Lee went outside the room and pointed his gun at Vince. Vince jumped in shock and placed his shotgun down.

"Woah! Lee what the fuck man!" He said as he raised his hands.

"Your buddy Danny tried to rape Molly!" He screamed angrily.

Vince's eyes widened at that "Oh...shit." He said in shock. "Is he dead?" Vince asked Lee.

"Yeah. Molly killed him in self defense." Lee answered.

Vince's arms flopped to his sides in disappointment. "Dammit. I thought he was a good guy! I should have shot off his foot instead!" Vince said solemnly.

"Wait what are you talking about, Vince?" Molly asked as she stepped outside of the room.

Vince told the two of them his story about what happened when the outbreak started for him. How he was on a prison bus for murder, and eventually came to a decision to shoot off Danny or this other guy, Justin's foot so that himself in the other guy could escape. He chose to shoot Justin and now he regrets it.

"Well, fuck." Lee said.

"I know...Look, you guys take anything you want. I'm packing up and leaving to go find a group. I was planning to do that anyways, soon." Vince said as he gave Lee back his cleaver.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that, guys." Vince said as he grabbed a big hiking bag and began packing.

"Okay. Vince, we'll see you around maybe." Lee said as he grabbed the two silencers and threw one to Molly, who caught it and put in on her pistol.

Lee did the same and they both put their guns in their holsters.

"We have two cars parked around back, you guys take one and go. The red one has a full tank." Vince said as he exited the Safe House.

Lee and Molly looked at each other and nodded before going out the back door and headed towards the red car. It was unlocked and the keys were kept in the glove box. "Here we are, on the road again." Molly said as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Eeyup." Lee said as he started the car.

They drove out of the town, running over a couple walkers in the process.

"By the way, Lee." Molly said after ten minutes of them driving.

"Yeah Molly? What is it?" Lee asked in response.

Molly leaned over towards Lee and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for coming to my rescue~." She said seductively.

Lee looked over at Molly who was wearing a sultry grin on her face. "You saved yourself, remember?" Lee said with a chuckle.

"Well yeah, but it's the thought that counts." Molly said as she kicked her feet up on the dashboard. "We've waited too long to resume our travels. Clementine could be anywhere now." Molly said.

Lee sighed "Yeah, I agree."


	4. Clementine's New Friend

Lee and Molly have been driving for awhile now, the tank was down to twenty percent. "I honestly hope we can find some gas soon. We already used all of the gas we had." Lee said.

"Yeah, I know." Molly said. "I think there is a pit stop coming up soon. We can try there." Molly suggested.

"Eh. Worth a shot I guess." Lee said as he kept driving.

Ten minutes later, they saw the pit stop and Lee pulled in and parked the car. "Hopefully they have gas." Lee said to Molly.

"Hopefully." Molly echoed. They both pulled out their respective climbing hooks and clanked them together before they got out of the car.

For around twenty minutes, they searched through the building but found nothing useful. Aside from a marking on a wall that said 'Wellington' on it. "Any idea what that means, Molly?" Lee asked Molly.

"I have no clue. Apart from that it's in Michigan according to this marking." Molly said.

"Maybe it's a settlement." Lee suggested as they left the building.

"Maybe it is. If it is, maybe that's where we'll fin Clementine." Molly said as they approached their car.

Lee nodded in agreement as they entered the car and drove off.

Molly pulled out a bottle of water and drank half of it. She handed the bottle to Lee and he drank the rest of it.

"I'm glad you found me, Molly. I'd hate to be by myself." Lee said.

Molly smiled with a small blush. "I'm glad too. I hated being by myself in all honesty." Molly admitted.

"Well, neither of us will be alone again." Lee said with a smile.

Molly nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Omid, I already know how to shoot." Clementine said.

"Look, I know you think Lee taught you well, I just wanna make sure-"

Clementine cut off the man by shooting a can off of a stump 20 yards away.

"Damn." Christa said.

"Well alright then, Clem." Omid said, impressed with how good Clementine is at shooting.

Clementine smiled before running ahead of Omid and Christa. "Hey I see a building up here." She said from on top of the hill.

"Well, maybe we can rest there. Lord knows I need to rest." Christa said.

"Maybe I can carry you?" Omid offered.

"Honey, no offense, but I doubt you can." Christa said, laughing at Omid's pout.

Clementine pulled her gun out and held it at ready position as she slowly opened the door. She heard groaning and peaked inside to see four walkers inside, but there was good loot in there too. Clementine shot all four walkers, the gunshots alerting Christa and Omid.

"Clem! What's going on?"

"I shot four walkers! There's a lot of good stuff in here!" Clementine said as she opened the door for them to see.

"See?"

"Holy shit." Christa said.

"Swear." Clementine grumbled.

"There's all kinds of good sh..stuff in here! Food. Water. Ammo. Electronics!" Omid said.

Clementine put as many magazines and bullets as she could into her backpack before she saw something that caught her eye. There was a silencer next to a climbing hook. She picked up both, attaching the silencer to her gun and examined the pick.

As Omid and Christa packed up as much stuff as they could, Clementine looked deep in thought about something. "Hmm...Molly named her's, so why don't I name mine?" Clementine said to herself.

The nine year old hummed to herself in thought. "Hmmm, how about...Leeya." Clementine decided before smiling to herself. "Yeah, Leeya."

"Did you say something Sweetie?" Christa asked Clementine.

"No. nothing important, Christa!" Clementine said. "I found a silencer for my gun and this hook thingy!" Clementine said, showing off both items.

"Wow! Now ain't that neat?" Omid said.

They took as much supplies as they could carry before leaving the building. "Now we continue moving." Christa said as they continued on their travels.

Clementine swung Leeya around, not too hard.

"Clem, stop playing around with that thing before you hurt yourself.

Clementine pouted. "I'm not playing, Christa. I'm getting used to her." Clementine said before twirling Leeya around in her hand.

"Her?" Christa asked confused.

"Yeah. Her. Her name's Leeya." Clementine said.

Christa and Omid grew silent at what Clementine decided to name her pickaxe. It was clearly in memory of Lee. They wanted to talk about it, but decided that they should let Clementine do whatever she could to get her mind off of Lee.

Clementine looked over at a tree an ran over to it. She jumped and kicked off and swung Leeya, catching a branch and swung up to sit on it. Christa and Omid looked at her in awe.

"How the hell did you managed to do that?!" Christa demanded.

"I climbed trees all the time! Leeya makes this so much easier!" Clementine said, kicking her feet back and forth while tossing Leeya in her hand.

She hopped down and walked over to Christa and Omid.

"Holy shit, Clem. You're a little badass!" Omid said.

The nine year old crossed her arms. "Swear."

Omid rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry."


	5. The Dream

Lee and Molly had parked in front of a small house. They decided to search it and found that it was completely empty apart from a bed in the bedroom.

"I could use a nap." Molly said as she stretched her arms and yawned before getting in the bed. "Mmm. It's so comfy."

She looked over at Lee. "Well come on, get in big guy. You need some sleep too. We already geek proofed the house." Molly said.

Lee looked apprehensive about getting in bed with Molly. "Are you sure you want me to-"

"Yes, Lee. Just get in already."

As Lee got in the bed, Molly pressed her body against his. "Mmmm~! You're so warm." Molly said seductively.

"Wait, Molly. Do you...like me?" Lee asked in disbelief.

Molly looked up at his face with a dumbfounded look. "Yes, you idiot!" She said with a laugh. "Have you seriously not picked up on all the signs I've been hinting at for the past month?!" She asked Lee in disbelief.

Lee blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess not..." Lee said.

Molly laughed even harder before cupping Lee's cheek and kissing him. "I can't believe I've fallen for such an oblivious guy~." Molly said seductively before kissing him again.

Lee kissed back and wrapped his arms around her. Molly rolled them over until she was straddling Lee. "I'm going to rock your world, Lee." Molly said before pulling down his pants.

* * *

An hour Later:

Molly was cuddling into Lee. "Wow, that was...wow." Molly said in awe.

"I didn't think I was that good." Lee said with a chuckle.

Molly shook her head. "It was amazing!" She said.

"Well I'm glad I was amazing, then." Lee said with a chuckle.

Lee and Molly laid in bed for a few minutes before falling asleep.

The next day:

"Alright, I guess we should get going." Lee said as he got dressed. He found a white winter coat his size with a fur hood in the closet and decided he should take it for when it gets really cold.

Molly put on her bag and made sure her silenced gun and Hilda were secured in their places. Lee did the same and then they left the house. The found that somebody was trying to break into their car.

Lee pulled his gun out and aimed it at the guy. "Ahem." He said, causing the guy to jump up in shock. "It'd be easier to get into the car with these." He said, dangling the keys to the car.

The guy put his hands up and stepped away from the car. "W-Woah man! I didn't know it belonged to anybody!" He said putting his hands to his head.

"I'll just go...I promise." He said before grabbing out a gun he had strapped onto his back. Before he could do anything, Lee shot his arm, causing him to drop the gun.

"AAAGH! WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU SHOT MY ARM!" He screamed.

"You were going to shoot me or her, so I stopped you." Lee said, keeping his gun trained on the guy as he approached him.

The guy backed up as Lee approached him. Lee picked up the gun. "Mmm. A 357. Magnum." Lee said as he examined the revolver. Lee looked at the guy. "You're lucky I shot you in the arm and not you're head." He said as he tossed the guy some bandages.

"Get out of here." Lee said.

The man nodded, picked up the bandages and ran off as fast as he could.

Molly hugged Lee's arm. "Sometimes I think you're too generous." Molly said. "But then again, if you weren't so generous, I would be dead. So..." Molly teased Lee.

Lee rolled his eyes at his new girlfriend's antics before getting into the car. He waited for Molly to get in before pulling off.

* * *

Lee and Molly have been driving for another Month. Their relationship has developed even further in the 30 days. "It's been about a year since it all started." Lee said.

"400 days." Molly said.

Lee looked at her, "What was that?" He asked.

Molly looked over at Lee. "It's been 400 days. Well, 400 days since I first encountered the geeks. I have no idea if there were any before hand. But either way, it's been 400 days." Molly said.

Lee nods in understanding. "Do you think that guy we found was telling the truth about what Wellington was?" Lee asked his girlfriend.

Molly shrugged. "I have no way of knowing, but regardless. I think it's a bad Idea to stay in one place with that many people. The maximum for a settlement should be like, at the very most one hundred." Molly answered.

Lee nodded in agreement. "Still though. Maybe Clementine heard about that place and is trying to get there." Lee suggested.

"Maybe. But regardless, we shouldn't head there right away. We should still look for her in Georgia and the surrounding states before heading up all the way north."

"I agree. I don't think it's going to be easy finding her, but I don't give a damn." Lee said seriously.

Molly nodded in agreement. "Neither do I, we WILL find her." Molly said with determination evident in her voice.

Lee smiled at her. "Yeah. We will." Lee said as they continued to drive. "I know we will."

* * *

Clementine sighed sadly. Two weeks ago, Christa's child miscarried, making them all sad and depressed.

"Despite how much I wanted my child, despite how much I already loved it, it's probably for the best that they didn't make it." Christa said. Omid looked at her in shock before glaring at her.

"How the FUCK could you say that?!" Omid demanded angrily.

"We don't have the ability to take care of a baby. He could have died in an even worse way. And I am glad that he didn't have to be born in this horrible fucking world." Christa said as they continued walking.

Omid looked like he wanted to say something, but decided not to. He looked down and sighed. "DAMN IT!" He shouted.

Clementine sighed but put the miscarriage out of her mind. She sighed again as she held onto Leeya tightly. Her attire had changed from what she wore when she was with Lee. Clementine knew that her outfit before wasn't practical at all so the first chance she got, she changed her outfit. She was now wearing black pants and red sneakers. She was wearing a black T-shirt underneath a blue and black flannel coat.

She hopped on a big tree and latched onto a branch with Leeya. She climbed to the top of the tree to scout ahead of them. She saw more forest for as far as she could see. She did see a small cozy little house ahead of them.

"There's a house up ahead! Maybe it's some place we could stay for the night!" Clementine suggested as she climbed back down the tree.

Christa looked at her and gave her a small smile. "I could use some rest." She said.

Clementine pulled out her silenced pistol and shot a walker that Christa almost walked right in to.

"Jesus!" Christa said in shock.

Omid ran over to her. "Christa are you okay?" He asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just...Thank you, Clem." Christa said gratefully.

Clementine nodded before squeezing Leeya a little tightly. She walked ahead and kept her gun and her pick at the ready in case there were any more walkers. Omid and Christa kept there guns ready too.

After a little while more of walking, the three made it to the house without any more trouble. Omid opened the door and checked the inside to make sure it was safe. When he gave the all clear, Clementine called dibs on the room with a cozy looking bed. She placed all her stuff on the bed before climbing in.

"Oh my goodness this bed is sooooo comfy." The nine year old said to herself as she pulled the covers over her.

Christa walked into Clementine's room with a knock on her door. "Hey Clem? Why don't you go ahead and get some sleep. Who know's how long we'll be walking for tomorrow." Christa informed Clementine.

"Okay. Thank you, Christa." Clementine said before getting into a sleeping position.

"You're welcome sweetie." Christa said before leaving the room.

After that, Clementine soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey there, Sweet Pea." A familiar voice said.

Clementine shot up and looked around for the source of the voice to see none other than Lee standing in the doorway of her room. She shot out of bed and launched herself into a hug with Lee with a cry of:

"**Leeeee!" **

"Oof. You've gotten even stronger, Clementine." Lee said with a chuckle as he hugged her back. "I've missed ya, Sweet Pea."

"I've missed you too Lee!" Clementine cried as she buried her face in Lee's chest.

Lee pat her head. "I'm sorry I left you, Clem." Lee said sadly.

"What do you mean? You're here now aren't you?" Clementine asked him.

Lee sighed. "Clem, this is just a dream. In the real world, I'm still not there with you." Dream Lee told Clementine.

Clementine looked down at the ground. "...Oh." She said sorrowfully.

Dream Lee hugged her tighter. "You'll be alright on your own, Clem." He said.

"But...But I miss you so much!" Clementine sobbed.

"I miss you, too, Sweet Pea." He said sadly.

He squeezed her tighter. "I Swear, I'll find you a soon as I can." He said to himself.

"H-Huh?!" Clementine gasped.

Before Lee could elaborate, Clementine woke up.

Clementine looked around the room when she woke up. When she didn't find Lee, she hugged her knees and cried.

* * *

Lee woke up from his dream, tears stinging his eyes. He sighed to himself sadly when he remembered everything in the dream. "I need to find her soon." He said.

"Lee?" Molly's groggy voice called from the other side of the bed they were sharing.

"Sorry, hon. I just had a sad dream." Lee said as he laid back down.

Molly hugged her lover and pulled him close. "We will find her." Molly assured the man.

Lee nodded. "We will. No matter what it takes." Lee said before hugging Molly back.

Molly gave him a quick peck. "I love you." She said with a small smile.

Lee smiled back. "I love you too." He said back.

Soon after that, they both fell asleep.


	6. The Lead

It has now been around a year since the last time Lee has seen Clementine. Lee and Molly have grown closer than ever through at the year they have been together. The two people in question were jumping across a city, just trying to get past said city.

Molly's radio went off, signalling that Lee had something to say.

_"Sometime around today is Clementine's birthday. She's ten years old, now." _ Lee said through the radio.

"Well, happy birthday to Clementine." Molly said as she leaped across a gap.

She had changed the jacket she was wearing before for a black fur one. It was still practical for her, and this one kept her warm.

_"The amount of times we've come across people looking for wellington, even if that place wasn't real, the amount of people looking for it could probably make it themselves." _

Molly chuckled at that as she climbed a building. She leaped off of it and caught onto a sturdy sign. She shimmed across it onto the building next to it. "You got a point there. So, how many bullets left in that magnum of yours?" She asked Lee as she jump across another gap.

_"I have about thirty rounds for it, and about seventy three for my .45. Silencer is just about finished though." _ Lee informed Molly.

"How many bullets you got for my gun?" Molly asked as she leaped for another building and latched onto it with Hilda.

_"The same as last time you asked, Molly. You hardly ever use your gun." _ Lee answered.

Molly blushed. "Oh. Right, yeah." She said sheepishly.

Molly finally reached the end of the city and climbed down from the building she was on. "I made it to the end of the city, Lee. How close are you?" She asked him as she walked towards the forest and climbed on top of a checking in station.

_"I'm just about finished myself. You see the big tree in the forest?" _ Lee asked.

Molly looked into the forest and spotted the big tree Lee was talking about. "Yeah I see it. I take it you wanna meet up there?" She asked.

_"Yep. See you in a bit, Molls." _Lee said.

Molly sighed to herself, smiling at the stupid nickname. She was about to hop down from the roof when a walker came through a door that lead inside. She kicked it's knee, knocking it over and stabbed it in the back of the head.

"I better get over there." Molly said before hopping off the roof and dashing into the forest.

* * *

Molly was sitting on a branch of the tree waiting for Lee. She saw him walking over, so she hopped down in front of him and kissed him. "Hey~."

Lee smirked at his girlfriend. "Hey."

They kissed again before deciding they shouldn't stand out in the open and got a move on. They walked through the forest for quite awhile before they came up on a gas station.

"Hmm. Gil's Pit Stop." Lee said as he examined the place. "I think I've been here before. They had good chicken." Lee said before sighing. "Man I want some chicken." He grumbled.

Molly chuckled at her lover's antics before checking one of the restroom's out. "Euuuugh. That smell. Dead person in here." She said when she opened the door.

Lee and Molly got Annie and Hilda out just in case the dead person was undead. Thankfully they weren't. "She's been dead for at least a year." Molly said as she examined the dead girl.

"She was shot in the midsection before being stabbed in the head it looks like." Lee said.

Molly noticed a picture on the ground. It was a kids drawing of an orange cat, that had Clementine's signature on it. "Holy Shit." She said, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"Lee! You gotta see this!" Molly said as she stood up with the picture in hand.

She was grinning wildly.

Lee looked at her confused. "Yeah? What is it?" He asked her as he stood up from the dead body.

Molly showed him the picture. Lee's eyes widened. "Oh my fucking god." He said as he smiled. "Clementine was here?!" Lee said in disbelief.

"Looks like it!" Molly said happily.

Lee couldn't help but cry a little out of relief and happiness. "We're getting closer!" He cheered.

They hugged each other for a bit for deciding they should keep moving. "We're coming Clementine." Lee said with determination.

* * *

The ten year old Clementine was currently swing from tree to tree with Leeya in had. She had grown a lot since she was ten. She grew from 4 feet and 6 inches to 4 feet and 10 inches. Her clothes were a little small on her, but not annoyingly. They were still comfortable on her.

"See anything up there, kid?" Omid asked her as he and Christa followed her on the ground.

"Just more forest!" She answered.

Christa sighed. "Damn." She groaned. "We've got a lot more walking to do." Christa sighed.

Omid chuckled. "Well, you and I do. Clementine on the other hand..." Omid trailed off as they watched Clementine swing through more trees.

Christa snickered. "Fair enough, I guess."

A few minutes later, Clementine hopped down in front of Christa and Omid. "There's a clearing in the forest up ahead." She told them.

"Nice job, kid." Christa said, patting Clementine's head. Clementine gave no reaction as she started walking off towards the clearing.

Clementine was twirling Leeya as she walked towards the clearing when she heard groaning. Five walkers walked out of the forest. She stopped twirling Leeya and pulled out her silenced pistol. She shot all five of them in the heads. "There might be more so be careful." She told Omid and Christa.

Christa smirked at her. "We're supposed to tell you that." She said.

Clementine grinned at her. She held Leeya at the ready in case any more walkers popped out.

They made it to the clearing and walked through it. "Looks like there's nothing but more forest past this clearing." Clementine said after she climbed on top of a boulder to make a look out.

"We should keep walking until we find suitable shelter." Christa told Clementine and Omid.

Clementine nodded. "Yeah. I agree." Clementine said as she jumped down from the boulder. "Always keep moving." She said to herself as she kept walking.

Christa and Omid followed her.

* * *

A few hours later, they finally found a small house they could take shelter in. "Finally! Let's get some rest." Christa said after they made sure the house was secure.

"I'll take first watch." Omid said. "You two get some sleep." Omid told Clementine and Christa.

"All right, be careful." Christa said as she went upstairs to the room she and Omid claimed.

Clementine went into her bed, and pulled out a twinkie she found that was still good. "Happy birthday to me." Clementine said as she ate the twinkie.

Afterwards she went to sleep. "I hope I dream about Lee again." Clementine said to herself before falling asleep.

* * *

Lee and Molly walked through forest for awhile. Deciding to get some rest for the night when they found and secured a house.

The next day they woke up they headed out immediately. "We need to keep moving; find Clementine as soon as we can." Lee said as they walked.

Molly nodded as they continued walking. "I know we will find her. It's gonna happen, but it may still be another year off or something." Molly said.

Lee grumbled at that. "Better be only a few weeks. We've been separated too long already." He said.

Molly rubbed his back to comfort him. Lee smiled at his lover. "Thanks, Molly. I needed that." He said gratefully.

Molly smiled at her lover. "Anytime, Lee." She said as they continued moving forwards, both determined to find Clementine.

They had to kill only a few walkers. "Lee, back in that pit stop where we found Clementine's drawing. That dead girl, you don't think it was Clem who did it, do you?" Molly asked.

Lee sighed at the question. "Well, if she did, than it either was an accident or she had to." Lee answered.

Molly nodded. "That makes sense."

"Hopefully, my Sweet Pea is still alive and kickin'. I wonder what the world has made of her." Lee contemplated as they continued moving.

Molly continued to rub his back comfortingly.

After awhile of walking, the two come across a town. When they went up to, two people came from on top of lookout areas and aimed their guns at them.

"That's far enough!" One of them said.

Molly and Lee raised their hands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, man. We don't want any trouble." Lee said.

"Neither do we. You two don't look like bad people, what's your story?" The same one said.

"We've both been moving around for since it started. I met him," Molly said, jerking her head towards Lee. "A year ago. We're looking for someone." Molly told them.

Lee nodded along with Molly's answer.

"Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something important from us?" He asked them again.

Molly looked at Lee with concern. Lee nodded and motioned for her to tell them. "That's cause we are. My lover, Lee here. The thing with him, is that he's immune."

That got both the guards to be at a loss for words. "Prove it!" The other one said.

"Man how the fuck am I supposed to do that?" Lee said. "I'm not gonna go haul off and get bitten again, even if it doesn't effect me, they still hurt like a bitch." Lee said.

The first one lowered his gun slightly. "If you really are immune, tell us how many times you've been bitten." He asked Lee.

"I've been bitten three times. The first time, I was convinced I was going to die, so I told Clementine, the person We're looking for, to leave me. When I realized that I wasn't dead, I immediately began searching for her."

"After I saved your ass." Molly jabbed at him with a smirk.

"And the other two?" The first one asked.

"Saving her." Lee said, gesturing to Molly.

"Wait a minute." The other one said, lowering his gun down all the way. "Did you say, Clementine?" He asked them.

Lee and Molly directed their attention to him. "Holy shit. Are you Lee?" He asked him.

Lee nodded. "Yeah I am! You've met her?! Is she still here?! Is she safe?!" He shot off like a rocket.

"Easy there, big guy. Don't overload him." Molly said, trying her best not to jump for joy that they FINALLY met someone who's seen Clementine.

* * *

"So they stayed for a month before their leader lady, Christa, decided they would keep moving on. They were nice people. Clementine was so bright and happy when talking about you, until she got to how you 'died'." The second guard told them.

The two guard had let Lee and Molly inside and got them some ice water to drink.

"How long ago did they leave?" Lee asked them as he drank his water.

"Also what are your names?" Molly asked.

"I'm Jett, and this is Terry." Jett introduced himself.

"And to answer your question, Lee. They left here a long time ago. Maybe 10 months ago." Terry answered Lee.

Lee looked down to the ground. "Damn." Lee grunted to himself.

"Well, if the stories Clem told us were anything to go by, we know you aren't staying and that you'll be leaving here in a bit. So take one of our trucks and head north northwest. That's the way they were going." Terry told Lee.

"Thank you guys. Are you sure you wont get in trouble with your group for giving us a truck?" Lee asked them.

"Well considering Terry here is the leader's brother, I doubt it." Jett said.

"Well then, thank you two very much for your help." Lee said gratefully.

Molly and Lee took two duffel bags of supplies to go with the stuff they already had. Lee replaced the silencer on his pistol and Molly got a spare for hers. They got in the truck they were given by Terry and Jett. They drove off soon after they got everything situated.

"Finally! After a year, we have an actual fucking lead!" Molly said.

Lee nodded in agreement. "It feels good to have hope, to have more to go on then, well, nothing." Lee admitted.

Molly kicked her feet up on the dashboard of the truck. "Fuck yeah it does." She said enthusiastically.

The two survivors continued driving. "We're close to finding her, I know it. I can feel it." Lee said.

Molly smiled at her lover. "I can't wait to get to know her. I only had been able to interact with her for a short time. The first thing she did when I met her was save my life." Molly said, reminiscing about when she first met Lee and Clem.

Lee looked at Molly with a guilty look in his eyes. "I wasn't going to kill you, you know." Lee said, referring to when they first met.

"I know, but still. I won't lie and say that I wasn't a little scared of you...and a little turned on." Molly admitted with a blush.

Lee looked at her with a confused glance. "Well, what can I say, Lee? You were the first person to beat me in well...a long time. And then you pin me by straddling me~." Molly teased.

Lee rolled his eyes at his lover's antics as they continued driving. "I wonder how much she's grown in the past year..." Lee contemplated.

"Well if my past experiences with her mean anything, she's probably a little badass now." Molly said.

Lee nodded in agreement. "Damn straight."

* * *

Clementine was in the middle of killing ten walkers by herself, Omid and Christa were killing the other ten together. Clementine, wanting to conserve ammo as much as possible, used Leeya to kill all ten.

Omid and Christa used their guns to kill the other ten. "Damn. We should get outta here before more of them show up." Christa said after they were all dead.

Clementine and Omid nodded in agreement. They moved away from the area as fast as they could. Clementine stabbing any stray walkers in the head with Leeya. She jumped up and drop kicked a frail walker coming towards them. She stood on it's chest and stabbed it in the head before continuing to move on forwards.

After awhile of running, they slowed up when they reached another clearing. They decided they could walk from there. Clementine kept Leeya at the ready for just in case purposes.

Christa had her gun at the ready as they continued walking.

"I swear to god if we get to Michigan then find out Wellington isn't a thing..." Clementine grumbled angrily.

"Don't think about that, it WILL be there." Christa assured the ten year old.

Clementine sighed and nodded. "I hope so." She said under her breath.

They kept walking for the rest of the day until they saw a truck that seemed in good shape.

"Oh fuck yes! Please let that thing work!" Omid said as he dashed towards it.

Clementine and Christa followed him towards the truck. When they got there, they realized the truck wasn't in as good a shape as they thought. The tires were all flat. When Christa popped the hood, there wasn't anything in there.

"Damn." Omid said sadly. "Well, so much for that."

Christa sighed. "Let's just keep moving." She said before storming off in the direction they were heading before.

Clementine and Omid looked at each other before following her.


	7. The Cabin In The Woods

Another Year and four months Later:

It has been two years and 8 months since Clementine has last seen Lee. She misses him everyday, and He misses her everyday. Clementine was now five feet and two inches tall.

Clementine was now eleven years old. Her outfit had changed again to jeans, black boots, and a thick black hoodie. Christa and Omid had the same outfits they have been wearing.

They were sitting by a slowly dying campfire in the rain.

Christa sighed as she stalked towards the fire. She picked up a stick and started poking around the flames.

"This is just peachy, there's more smoke than flame here. At this rate we'll be eating this for breakfast." She said grumpily.

Clementine sighed to herself. "Keep trying." She said.

Christa looked at Clementine. "I can only do so much." She said a little irritably.

Omid got up to help Christa. "Here, babe. Let me help." He said.

He looked over to Clementine. "Hey, aren't you freezing? I know I am." Omid said.

Clementine shook her head. "No, not really. This jacket is comfy." She answered.

Christa looked at Omid. "You think this is bad? Wait till we get to Wellington. Then talk to me about cold." She said with a smirk.

Omid over dramatically rolled his eyes.

Christa smiled at her husband slightly before sighing again. "You should be doing this, Clem. Not us. Tending a fire, to cook and keep warm. It's something you've got to know how to do." Clementine said.

"I miss Lee." Clementine said sadly.

Omid and Christa looked at her with concern and sympathy. "I'm sure you do, Clem." Omid said.

Christa grunted as she stood up. "I'm gonna go look for more wood." She said before stomping off.

Omid followed her to try and help, leaving the eleven year old by herself. Not that she wasn't capable.

A few minutes later, the fire started to die. "Uuggh, great." Clementine groaned as she sat up to go tend the fire.

She knelt down next to the dying fire and stared at it for a few seconds before scrunching up some paper She saw lying next to the fire. She opened her bag to fish out her lighter, looking at her old drawing of Kenny's family and the torn photo she had of Lee. She sighed sadly before digging past them to pick out her lighter. She pulled her hand out, inside her hand was a silver Zippo lighter with a pink butterfly on it. She flicked it on and set the scrunched up paper on fire and added it to the campfire.

"Man, still not enough." Clementine said, annoyed at this.

She absolutely refused to burn the photo of Lee and considered burning the drawing of Kenny's Family, before she noticed a burnable log. She went over to the log and grabbed it. "This may burn." She said to herself.

She decided to go with it and threw the log into the fire. She smiled when it started to burn, glad she didn't have to burn the drawing of Kenny. Things were going okay for once.

As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she heard voices she didn't recognize in the forest. She got out her gun and zipped up her backpack and slung it over her shoulders. She slowly crouch walked towards where the voices were coming from. There were a lot of voices talking to each other, but she could recognize Christa and Omid's voice. She slowly stood up and inched her way closer to them. She found Christa and Omid being harassed by a bunch of bandits, too many to take with just the three of them. She only had one bullet left.

"Look man, it's just the two of us!" Omid told them.

"Bull fucking shit!" One of them said, aiming a gun at him.

"We're by ourselves!" Christa said, stepping in front of Omid.

"Don't you bullshit me lady!" Another one said.

Clementine made the split second decision to use her last bullet to save them. "Sorry, Lee." She whispered to herself.

She aimed her pistol at the guy aiming a gun at Omid and Christa, and shot him in the face.

"Omid! Chirsta! RUN!" She shouted before following her own advice.

She ran as fast as she could as one of them chased her. She heard Christa and another voice in a scuffle before a scream and then a gunshot. She ran away from the guy chasing her.

She jumped to her right, effectively dodging the guy when he lunged for her. She pulled out Leeya and stabbed the guy in the chest.

"AAAAAH! JESUS CHRIST ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" He shouted as Clementine ran off, the guy chasing her again.

"Kid! You're on my last fucking nerve!" He said, grabbing her from behind.

Clementine bit on his thumb before biting it off. "AAAAAAAAGH!" He screamed as she bit off his thumb.

She broke out of the guy's hold and ran off, holding onto Leeya tightly. A walker stumbled in front of her, she jumped up and stabbed it in the head before continuing to run.

The guy caught up to her and tackled her. Clementine, spotting a walker that impaled itself trying to get to her and the guy, threw the guy into the walker.

"Ah ha HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed as he was getting eaten.

She ran off as the screaming of the guy got the attention of more walkers. She came across a river, and looked behind her, looking for any way out. She was surrounded by walkers so she decided to take her chances and dove into the river. She made damn sure to keep her hold on her hat and Leeya as she was flung to and fro throughout the river.

* * *

Clementine woke up, washed up on a riverbank she wasn't aware of.

"Nnngh. Eeergh." She groaned as she stood up.

She still had all of her stuff, thankfully. But she didn't have Leeya.

"Nonononnonononono! Not her." Clementine said with worry, she looked around the area she washed up at, and thankfully found Leeya a few feet away from her.

"Oh thank god." She said as she picked her up.

"You okay?" She asked Leeya. It twinkled in the sunlight as if to respond yes.

Clementine chuckled at that and held onto her tightly, refusing to ever let her go again. She stood back up and walked around for a bit, finding a broken dock after about ten minutes of searching. She jumped up and latched onto it with Leeya and pulled herself up. She was walking more inland when she heard a twig snapped.

"Christa? Omid? Is that you?" She called out hopefully, receiving no response.

She sighed to herself before continuing to walk. After ten minutes exploring, she found a little camp that seemed to have been ravaged. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind.

"MMMM!" She screamed into the guy's hand, trying to break out of the hold.

"Clem. Clem! It's me! It's Omid!" Omid said, calming Clementine down.

He let her go after he settled down. "Jeez, Omid! You scared me!" Clementine said.

Omid to fell his knees.

"O-Omid?" Clementine asked nervously.

"Clementine...Christa...Christa's dead! She's fucking dead!" Omid cried.

Clementine hugged Omid, who hugged her back. "Omid, I'm so so sorry!" Clementine said, trying not to cry.

"She died saving me! She pushed me into the river and saved my life. But before she could do the same, I saw her get shot in the head." Omid said through his tears.

Clementine briefly considered going after them before dismissing the thought. _"That's not what Lee would want me to do." _She thought to herself.

"That's so terrible. She...She deserved better than that!" Clementine said sadly.

Omid nodded in between his crying. "You're damn right she did." He agreed.

* * *

After a few minutes, the two stopped crying. "We'd better keep moving. If we die here, her sacrifice will be for nothing," Clementine said.

Omid nodded sadly before following Clementine's lead and standing up. They looked around the camp for some food when they heard growling. Omid turned around to see a dog growling at Omid.

"H-Hey, boy. Easy." Omid said, nervously.

"A dog?" Clementine said.

Maybe they could keep him.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, the dog lunged at Omid, knocking him over, snapping at his jugular. "AAAH! SHIT GET IT OFF BEFORE IT BITES OUT MY THROAT!" Omid said, trying to force the dog off of him. Clementine grabbed the dog and threw him off of Omid. She had tears in her eyes as she apologized to the dog before killing it.

Omid hugged the crying girl. "Clem, you didn't have a choice. He was going to kill me." Omid told the girl.

"I-I -hic- I know." Clementine nodded.

Omid tried to walk with Clementine in his hold, but cursed before almost dropping her. Clementine looked at him with with worry and wiggled out of Omid's hold and stood up herself.

"Omid...you're leg!" She said, noticing a really bad wound on his leg.

He looked down and groaned angrily. "God fucking damn it! Not again!" He cursed.

"Can you walk? I can't exactly carry you..." Clementine said.

Omid nodded. "Y-yeah, yeah. I think I can manage for a bit." Omid said before limping forwards, Clementine sticking by him.

The two of them slowly but surely made their way into the forest. "I seriously hope there's a log cabin or something nearby." Omid said as he limped forwards.

Clementine gave an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, me too." She said.

After a few minute of walking, a group of walkers got the jump on them and surrounded them. There were way too many for them to escape from in the shape Omid was in.

Clementine pulled out Leeya, ready to keep off any of the walkers that got too close. There were way too many for her to take on her own, but she was going to try her best. She managed to take out three walkers before one sneaked up on Omid and another one grabbed Clementine. Omid did his best to push the walker off but was slowly getting overpowered. Clementine flipped herself until she was straddling the walker's head and drove Leeya into it's skull. She fell forward and stood up quickly. She looked over at Omid and saw that he was struggling to keep the walker from biting him. She ran towards him, but she could tell he was going to give any minute.

"NOOOOO!" Clementine screamed.

Just before the walker could bite into Omid's neck, an arrow flew into the walker's head. Omid pushed the walker off him and stood up as quickly as he could.

"RUN!" An older looking man with a crossbow shouted.

"I can't! My leg is fucked!" Omid said as he tried to limp to safety.

"God damn it! Luke!" He called for his buddy who looked significantly younger than him.

The guy he called for, Luke, pulled out his machete and started killing walkers. "Hey, kid you need to get out of..." He trailed off as he watched Clementine kill three walkers by herself.

The older guy kept shooting his crossbow until he ran out of arrows. "I'm out! Grab him and let's go." The older guy told Luke.

Luke nodded and picked Omid up and started running. "Come on, kid! We gotta go!" Luke told Clementine as he ran off with Omid, carrying him piggyback style.

Clementine ran after the men, dodging and killing any walkers in her way before she could catch up with them.

After about ten minutes of running, they slowed down to a walk. "All right, I think we lost them." The older guy said.

Clementine held Leeya at the ready just in case they tried anything, something the old guy noticed. "You don't have to worry about us hurting you two." He told her.

"If Ah wanted to hurt ya or ya buddy, Ah'd a done it by now instead of carrying his injured ass around." Luke said with a joking tone in his voice.

Omid grumbled at that. "God damn it. This is the second time this shit has happened to my leg, Clem! It's even in the same fucking place as last time!" Omid complained, trying to lighten the mood for Clementine.

Thankfully, that worked as she giggled at his antics, something the three men smiled at. After a bit of all of that, Clementine lowered Leeya. "So, the guy carrying Omid is Luke, so what's you're name, old guy?"

The old guy turned around and gave Clementine a look. "Do I look old to you?" He asked her with a sarcastic tone.

Clementine nodded. "Yes." She said simply.

Luke couldn't help but laugh at his expense, causing the old guy to give him a meaningless glare.

He rolled his eyes before looking back at Clementine. "Anyways, to answer your question, name's Pete." Pete told Clementine.

Clementine waved at him. "Hi Pete."

"So little girl, what's yer name?" Luke asked Clementine as they walked forwards.

"I'm Clementine." Clementine answered as she began idly twirling Leeya in her right hand.

"That's a pretty cool name." Pete said with a smile.

"So, Clementine. Yer a little badass, aint'cha?" Luke asked with a grin.

Omid chuckled. "Hell yeah she is." Omid bragged.

Clementine decided to do a little showing off and climbed up a tree and swung along the tree line ahead of them.

Luke and Pete gaped at her physical ability. "Well damn." Luke said in awe.

"How old is she?" Pete asked Omid.

"Clem's Eleven years old." Omid answered.

After a little more walking, Clementine jumped down in front of Luke and Pete. "There's a big cabin ahead of us."

Pete nodded. "We know, that's our place." Pete told Clementine.

"Oh. Well, I hope you don't mind us staying, we cant exactly be on our merry way right now, with how Omid's leg is."

"I'll be fine, Clem. I can walk."

"Says the guy Ah'm carryin'." Luke said, causing Pete and Clementine to snicker.

As they reached the cabin, Omid tried to get out of Luke's hold. "Guys, come on. I can walk, I'll be...fine..." He said before going limp, causing Luke to drop him.

"Ah shit he passed out!" Luke said.

"OMID!" Clementine shouted with worry.

After Clementine shouted, a few people came out of the cabin to see what the commotion was. "What the hell is going on?!" A pregnant lady demanded.

A guy with a red cap with a rifle aimed it at Clementine. "Who the fuck are they?!" He demanded.

Pete turned around to see the guy with the rifle aiming it a Clementine. "Put the gun down, Boy! They ain't no enemies of ours!" Pete demanded.

"Pete, for all you know they could be working with Carver!" The pregnant lady said before turning to the guy in the red cap. "Just shoot them."

Clementine looked up and glared at the guy with the rifle with like he just said Lee deserved to die. "You shoot at me or Omid, you'll regret it." She said coldy.

She shook her head. "No no no! I...I didn't mean that!" Clementine said. "I don't wanna hurt anybody I don't have to." She continued. "Please don't make me!" She begged.

The guy looked at Clementine and then at Omid and then back at Clementine before sighing to himself. "I can't shoot a kid." He said, lowering the gun down.

"Nick!" The pregnant lady gasped. "You could be putting us in danger!"

"Do you really want me to shoot a mother fucking kid and an injured man, Rebbeca?!" Nick demanded.

Rebecca looked like she wanted to say something back, but decided against it. She scoffed before storming off into the house.

Pete raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm impressed, Nick. I thought you'd shoot at her." Pete said, patting Nick's shoulder. "You did alright, son."

Nick smirked at that. "I ain't your damn son." He said with a teasing tone.

"This is cool and all, but we really need to get this guy to Carlos." Luke said, picking up Omid. "Like the guy said, his leg is fucked."

Pete and Nick nodded before they all went inside the cabin.

Omid woke up to being on a table on the inside of the cabin. "You're awake!" Clementine's voice said next to him.

Omid turned to Clementine and gave her a smile. "H-hey, kiddo. Are you okay?" Omid asked her.

Clementine nodded with relief.

"She should be asking _you _that." A gruff Hispanic voice said.

Omid looked over to where the voice came from to see a Hispanic man in a yellow and black faded flannel shirt examined his leg.

Luke was pacing back and forth next to the table. "How bad is it, Carlos?" He asked the Hispanic.

Clementine leaned into Omid's ear. "Carlos is a doctor." She told him, just in case he hadn't put that together himself.

"Hmm. It looks pretty bad. Thankfully it's no Lurker bite, but it could still get infected." Carlos said.

Carlos put in some peroxide, causing Omid to yelp in pain. "Jesus that fucking burns!" He hissed through his teeth.

"This is going to need stitches. Thankfully though, the bone isn't broken or even fractured, so this should heal up if you stay off the leg for a bit." Carlos said as he began threading a needle.

"I'm assuming you don't have any anesthetics for that..." Omid said, looking at the needle.

Carlos shook his head. "No, we don't. I'm sorry, but this going to hurt." Carlos told the man.

"Oh fuck me. Okay okay, just...just do it. Get it over with." Omid told Carlos.

Carlos nodded and started stitching up the man's leg as fast and as best as he could.

"Aaarrgh! Fuck!" Omid screamed in pain.

"Luke! Pete! Hold him still!" Carlos ordered as he tried his best to avoid screwing up on account of all the shaking.

"You got it, Doc." Pete said as he held Omid's torso.

Luke took Omid's legs. Carlos was able to continue to stitch him up after they got him to stop shaking around.

After a few more minutes and a lot more screaming, Carlos finished up stitching up Omid. "I am finished. His leg is stitched up now. Stay off of it for awhile and it should heal just fine." He told them.

Omid nodded gratefully. "Thank's Doc." He said with gratitude.

Rebecca huffed and crossed her arms. "Alright, you've been treated, now why don't you just go?" She said a little bitchily.

A big guy that seemed to be Rebecca's wife tried to get her to calm down. "Becc, come on. This is an injured guy and a little girl." He tried to reason.

"A Badass little girl, but still a little girl." Luke said.

Pete tch'd. "She could probably kick your ass, Boy." Pete said with a smirk.

Luke crossed his arms at Pete's words. "Ah honestly wouldn' doubt it." Luke said with a shrug.

"All the more reason that they should go then!" Rebecca said with a glare.

Pete shook his head. "No, all the more reason to let them stay. At least for a little while. You heard what Carlos said, this man cannot walk."

"Y-Yeah, I can. Just let us get on our way." Omid said.

Clementine pushed him back down onto the table. "No, you can't. If you reopen that wound, Dr. Carlos will have to do all of that all over again, if he even has the materials to spare to do it a second time. Do you want to go through that again, Omid?" Clementine asked him.

Omid paled and shook his head. Clementine relented her hold on Omid. "Good."

Luke picked Omid up again. "Ah'll carry 'im to the spare room." He said before going up the stairs.

"You should probably get some shuteye, Clementine. I would like it if you'd help me and Nick go fishing tomorrow. Doesn't that sound great? A couple of fresh brookies for dinner sounds amazing to me." Pete told Clementine.

Clementine nodded. "Why not?" She said.

Luke came downstairs after a few minutes. "You hungry, Clem?" He asked her.

Clementine nodded again.

A little while later we find Clementine and Luke sitting at a table in the dining room of the cabin. Clementine was eating some rice.

Luke decided to break the silence. "Yer pretty good with that thing." Luke said, gesturing to Leeya.

Clementine looked at Leeya and back at Luke before taking her off the table and clipping her to her belt. "Don't touch her." Clementine said with a warning tone.

Luke gave her a confused look. "Her?" He asked.

Clementine nodded. "Yeah. Her name is Leeya. Don't judge me." She said before continuing to eat her rice.

Luke put up his hands to gesture he had no bad intentions. "Ah wasn't gonna." He assured Clementine.

After a few moments of silence, Luke once again decided to break it. "So, is it just you and Omid on ya'll own?" Luke asked. "If there's more of ya, Ah don't want them gettin' the wrong idea is all." Luke told Clementine.

Clementine kept eating for a bit. "They're all dead." She said sadly.

Luke looked down at that. "Oh. Even yer parents?" He asked her.

Clementine sighed. "They left me with a babysitter the day before this all started. They died a few days afterwards...not that I knew or even believed that." Clementine told Luke sadly, saying that last part under her breath.

Luke looked at her sadly. "Ah'm real sorry to hear that, Clem." Luke said sincerely.

Clementine smiled softly as she reminisced about something. "That's when I met Lee." She said with a smile on her face.

Luke stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt Clementine.

"He found me a couple days after all this started, he saved my life and took care of me. I...I grew to love him more than even my own parents." Clementine said.

"What...What happened to him?" Luke asked.

Clementine's smile turned to a frown as she remembered the worst part of her life to this day. "I was a stupid fucking kid and got him bitten." Clementine said, refusing to elaborate any further than that, which Luke understood.

Luke looked at her sadly. "Well, yer welcome to stay with us however long ya wanna." Luke told her.

Clementine looked up at him, putting her thoughts on the past on the back burner for the time being. "Are you sure everyone else wouldn't mind?" Clementine asked with a smirk.

Luke smirked back. "They'll just have to deal with it." He said matter-of-factly.

Clementine smiled softly at Luke. She decided that she liked him. She finished her rice after that before deciding to get some sleep since she will be helping Pete and Nick Fish tomorrow.

Before she headed to sleep wherever she could, she placed her silenced gun in front of Luke. "Do you have any spare ammo for this? I used my last bullet yesterday saving Omid's life." Clementine informed Luke.

Luke took a look at that. "Hmm. It's a Colt .45...Ah think ya should ask Pete. He's our resident gun nut." Luke said, passing the gun back to Clementine.

"All right, Thanks Luke. I talk to him tomorrow." Clementine said before leaving the dining room, deciding that the living room couch is where she would sleep.

Clementine got situated on the couch before closing her eyes to sleep.


	8. Hunting Gone Wrong

Clementine walked alongside Pete, who was telling her the story of when he took Nick out to hunt. "And then, the boy started whinin' 'I can't do it, Uncle Pete. Please don't make shoot it." Pete told Clementine.

Clementine was giving Pete her attention, listening to the story as she idly twirled Leeya in her hand.

"Hey!" Nick's voice called from behind them as he rushed to catch up with them.

Clementine and Pete stopped and turned around. "Finally decide to join us?" Pete said.

"Why didn't you wait up?" Nick asked them.

"Why should we waste valuable time waitin' for you to piss on a tree. You know where the damn river is, boy!" Pete said exasperatedly before continued to walk, Clementine following alongside him and Nick behind them.

"So anyways, he turns around and the gun fires, the kid almost gut shot me. The buck ran off when it heard the shot." Pete told Clementine with a chuckle.

"Hey! What the hell are you telling her that for?!"

"Cause she told me she wanted to know ya more, Boy!" Pete said.

Clementine nodded. "How close are we to the river, Nick?" She asked him, trying to distract him from the conversation she and Pete were just having.

Nick looked at the eleven year old girl with a confused look. "Uh...It's uh just up ahead, a couple more yards." Nick told her.

"Thanks!" Clementine said before running ahead.

"Hey! Don't run off by yourself!" Nick shouted as he was about to run off after her.

Pete grabbed Nick's shoulder. "She can take care of herself, Nick. Trust me." Pete assured him.

Nick looked like he wanted to say something back, but decided against it. Luke and Pete seem to think that the kid was badass, so he would believe them.

"Well you're capable of being a real asshole, but you aint no liar." Nick said.

"You're damn right I ain't no liar. Now why don't we-"

"PETE! NICK!" Clementine's voice shouted.

Pete and Nick looked at each other before getting their rifles ready and running towards where Clementine shouted from.

When they reached the river, they saw Clementine checking one of many dead bodies that were all shot to hell and butchered.

"This had to be him." Nick said to Pete.

Pete looked deep in thought. "We don't know anything yet." He said as he walked towards Clementine.

"Think about it. You're Carver, what do you do?"

Clementine looked over at Nick and Pete and walked over to them. "Who's Carver?" Clementine asked them.

Pete and Nick looked at each other and decided not to answer her. Clementine crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at them. "Fine. I'll ask Luke later." Clementine said before storming off to the other side of the river.

"There's more over here and there's more at the end, Pete!" Clementine informed the two of them.

"All right, I'm headn' over!" Pete said.

"Pete, Clem. We should really get out of here." Nick said.

"Just keep watch, Boy." Pete said with a dismissive wave as he headed to the other end of the river.

Clementine noticed an impaled walker in the area she was checking and went over to it. "This one's all shot to pieces too!" She told Nick and Pete before stabbing it in the head with Leeya.

"I don't like this." Nick said as he checked the bodies on his side and kept watch.

"Nick, I don't like this either, but some time you gotta learn the hard truth." Pete said as he turned around to look at Nick.

"What that you're an asshole?" He said sarcastically.

"No...that the world doesn't give a damn about whether or not you like something. Someone here might be alive and if we help them, they might just be willing to tell us just who did this to them." Pete said before continuing to search the bodies.

Nick scoffed before resuming what he was doing.

Clementine walked around the area she was supposed to check and noticed a guy that was still barely alive. She walked over to him and realized who he was.

"You." She said bitterly.

He was one of the bandits that raided Omid and Christa. He was the one with the only gun in their group. Which means he was the one who shot Christa.

He was coughing and breathing heavily. "P-Please. W-Water." He begged.

Despite how much she wanted to listen to what Lee taught her, how much her mind was telling her not to do it, Clementine slowly pulled out her silenced gun and aimed it at his face shakily.

"P-Please. J-Just do it." He begged, wanting to be put out of his misery.

Clementine sighed before glaring at him. "I honestly should just let you turn, but I'm not going to stoop to your level." Clementine said before pulling the trigger.

"Dammit! Nothing here!" Pete said.

"Nothing here either." Nick responded.

"I know who they were." Clementine responded.

Pete and Nick looked at the eleven year old in awe. "What?! How did you find that out!" Nick demanded.

"This guy right here was the one who shot my friend Christa in the head. She was Omid's wife." Clementine informed them.

Pete and Nick looked at her in concern. "They weren't good people, but I don't know if I would say that they deserved this." Clementine said.

Pete shook his head. "I'm not sure if anybody deserves this." He said.

"I can think of a few people." Nick said darkly.

"Easy, Boy." Pete said from his end, not noticing a crawler about to bite his leg.

"Oh fuck! Pete! Look out!" Clementine shouted.

Pete looked down to see the crawler getting ready to chomp.

"FUCK!" He screamed before shooting it in the head, the rifle shot echoing out for miles.

Nick and Clementine ran over to Pete. "Uncle Pete! Are you alright?! Did he get you?!" Nick asked with worry in his voice.

Pete checked his leg. There wasn't a bite. "No bite. Sorry, boy. But you're still stuck with me." Pete teased.

Nick sighed with relief. "Thank fucking Christ" He said in relief.

Pete looked at Clementine and pat her head. "Thanks kid. You saved my life." Pete told Clementine gratefully.

Nick turned to look at Clementine. "Yeah, kid! If you hadn't seen that crawler, Pete would been- OH FUCK!" Nick shouted as he spotted a bunch of walkers.

"There's lurkers everywhere!" He said, aiming his rifle while Pete did the same.

Clementine got out her silenced pistol in one hand and held Leeya in the other. "I only have two clips of seven bullets!" Clementine told Pete and Nick.

Nick checked his rifle. "I only got four plus the six in my pocket, So I got ten bullets!" He said before shooting one of the walkers. "Nine."

"I only have four!" Pete shouted.

Clementine looked Pete and Nick over. "Wait a minute, did neither of you even think to bring a knife?!" Clementine demanded in disbelief.

"Uhhh, No." Nick admitted.

"How the hell are you alive?!" Clementine said, shooting three walkers.

"Hey! I ain't about to take shit talking from an eleven year old!" Nick said angrily.

Clementine then kicked him to the ground and shot three more walkers that almost got the drop on him. She ran to a tree and wall-jumped off it and kicked another walker in the face and then stabbed it in the face with Leeya, quickly reloading after she did that.

"Get off your ass and help!" Clementine shouted to Nick.

"Yes Ma'am!" Nick eeped, now thoroughly scared of Clementine.

Despite the situation, Pete couldn't help but laugh at his nephew's expense as he offered him a hand to get up. Nick took it and used the rest of his bullets to kill all the walkers he could.

Pete soon ran out to. "Get back to the Cabin! Both of ya!" He said backing up as he shot walkers.

"I'm out! Let's go!" He shouted again.

The three of them ran off across the river, which was then swarmed with more walkers.

"Fuck! We can't get by all of this!" Nick said, turning his rifle around to use as a bat.

Clementine surveyed her surroundings and saw a gap in between the walkers. "That way!" She exclaimed, pointing towards the gap.

Pete and Nick looked to where the eleven year old was pointing before running for it. Clementine followed, making sure to kill any of the walkers that would be a problem for them.

A little while later, the three of them made it to a shed. They piled inside and barricaded it. "There are so many of them." Nick said as he backed away from the shed door.

"I know, that was a LOT of them." Pete said as he looked around the shed for anything to help their current situation.

Nick paced around the inside of the shed. "Oh man oh man oh man! What the fuck are we going to do?!" Nick said, placing his hands on his head in exasperation.

"I'll go back to the cabin once it calms down out there to get some help." Clementine suggested.

"No, I'm not going to let a little girl put herself in danger. I'll do it." Nick said.

"Absolutely not." Pete said. "Clem will go. We both know she can take care of herself better than we can take care of ourselves.

"But-"

"But nothing! This is the best plan we have." Pete cut off Nick.

"It's the only plan we have." Clementine corrected.

Nick looked like he wanted to argue, but just couldn't against it. "Damn it." He said.

"We'll wait this out before doing anything crazy, all right?" Clementine said to appease Nick.

"Fine."

* * *

Lee and Molly were walking through a forest together. They have been traveling together for over two years now. It has been a year since they have gotten their lead for where Clementine was. "I hope we're getting close." Molly said.

"I know we are. I can feel it." Lee said determinedly.

Molly nodded. "Well that's good." Molly said as they walked.

"We've gotta scrounge up some stuff for her for two birthdays we've missed." Lee said.

"Hell yeah we do." Molly said with a nod of agreement. "Maybe when we find her, we can teach her how to shoot a rifle." Molly suggested.

Lee nodded at that. "That would be a good gift for her. Maybe another could be like a twinkie or something if we find one."

"I can bake you know." Molly said.

The Lee stopped walking and looked at his lover in disbelief, crossing his arms. "You, Molly Everett, can bake." Lee repeated.

Molly chuckled and rolled her eyes at her lover's antics. "Yes, big guy, I can. I just haven't really had the chance to in the past over two and a half years." Molly told Lee.

Lee shrugged. "Fair enough, I guess." He said before he continued walking.

"When we find her, the first thing I'm going to give her is a cake." Molly said, holding up a box of cake mix.

"Where in the hell did you find that?" Lee said in awe.

"I stole it from that settlement we went through a few months ago." Molly told him.

Lee shook his head with a chuckle. "You little Minx." Lee said with a teasing tone.

"Meh. You know you love me." Molly said with a shrug as she put the cake mix back in her bag.

"Yeah, I do." Lee said, kissing Molly.

Molly kissed him back for a few minutes before pulling away for air. "We should really keep moving." Molly said.

Lee sighed. "Yeah yeah I know."

"Hey, were trying to find YOUR 'Sweet Pea.' You should be the one pushing for us to move." Molly teased Lee.

Lee rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he continued walking forward. He shook his head before focusing back on finding Clementine. The two of them walked for awhile before they came across a dead body. Lee turned it over to check it before freezing in horror.

"Oh fuck." He said in realization before closing his eyes and slumping forward a little.

"Lee? What is it?" Molly said as she walked over to him.

She covered her mouth at what she saw. It was Christa with a bullet hole right in her face. "Oh no." She said in horror.

"DAMN IT!" Lee shouted, kicking a tree, cracking it so it fell over.

Molly examined the body of Christa. "This was fresh. This happened at the most a couple days ago." She informed Lee.

"That means we're close to finding Clementine!" Lee said with a mix of happiness and worry. "But if Christa was like this..."

"I'm sure she died saving Clem or Omid or both. That's the only way I could see her dying." Molly assured Lee.

Lee sighed and nodded in agreement with Molly. "Maybe you're right." He said before standing up.

"We have to look for her before who ever did this to Christa finds Clementine." Lee said as he closed Christa's eyes.

"We should bury her though." Molly suggested.

Lee agreed with her and they set about to burying the dead woman.

Molly put a reassuring hand on her lover. Lee sighed sadly before walking forwards. Molly followed him. They eventually found the river that Clementine jumped in.

"I get the feeling if we follow this river, we'll find her." Lee said hopefully.

"Well your gut instincts have always been right, so I say we go for it!" Molly said happily.

Lee looked over at his lover and smiled at her. "Thanks, Molly."

Molly smiled at her lover. "Anytime." She said, giving his lips a quick peck before walking on the riverside.

Lee followed suit.


	9. This Is A Problem

Later that Night, Clementine quietly exited the shed they were trapped in, there were still too many walkers for them to make a beeline, but if she was careful she could sneak through them all. She slowly inched her way through the walkers and into the forest. When she made it to the forest she ran in the direction of the cabin.  
It took her until it was day time to reach the cabin. She rushed inside the cabin and threw open the door. She saw Carlos and Rebecca talking.

"Clementine! Are you alright? What happened?" Carlos asked her.  
Clementine caught her breath before answering Carlos. "When...when we got to the river, there was a bunch of dead bodies. They were the bandits that raided me and Omid and...Christa. Nick said that it was most likely somebody named 'Carver' that did it." She told them.

Carlos and Rebecca shared a worried look when Clementine said Carver, which didn't go unnoticed by the eleven year old.

"When we were about to come back, a bunch of walkers surrounded us. We were holed up in a shed for a day before I was able to sneak out of it and come get help!" Clementine finished before looking around.

"Hey, where's Luke and Alvin?" She asked them.

"Luke and Alvin went looking for you when you guys didn't come back." Rebecca told Clementine before turning to Carlos. "We have to go." She told him.  
Carlos looked at her with a worried expression. "But-"

"My husband is out there with god knows how many lurkers, Carlos! GET THE GUNS!" Rebecca shouted.  
Carlos ran to do just that.

"I told them not to go...Dammit Luke!" Rebecca said to herself.  
Carlos came running with two guns and handed one to Rebecca. He looked towards Clementine and glanced to the staircase, where his daughter was standing.

"Clementine, I want you to keep on my daughter. Her name is Sarah. Please take care of her while we're gone." He asked Clementine.

The eleven year old nodded. "Okay. It would be nice to have a friend my age again." Clementine said, thinking back to Duck.

Carlos smiled at Clementine before heading out the door.

Clementine turned towards where Sarah was standing. She gave her a small wave. "Hi." She greeted.

Sarah returned Clementine's wave to her. "Hi." She greeted back.

Sarah looked at Clementine's hand that was holding Leeya. "That looks pretty cool." She said, pointing towards Leeya.

Clementine looked down and twirled Leeya a bit. "We've been through a lot together, Leeya and I." Clementine said.

Sarah tilted her head in confusion. "Leeya?" She repeated.

Clementine gestured towards Leeya. "Yeah, her name is Leeya. Don't judge." She said, causing the other girl to giggle.

Clementine smiled at her laugh as the other girl walked down the stairs completely. "I'm Sarah. What's your name?" Sarah asked Clementine.

"I'm Clementine." She told the other girl.

"Hi Clementine! So, do you think we're gonna be friends?" Sarah asked Clementine.

The hatted girl nodded in response to the glasses wearing girl's question. "Of course!"

Sarah held out her pinkie. "Pinkie Promise!" She said giddily.

Clementine rolled her eyes playfully at the gesture before shaking the girl's pinkie with her own. "Sure."

Sarah eee'd in joy before grabbing Clementine's hand and dragging her upstairs to her room. "Come on! I got some stuff to show you!"

Clementine ran with her to keep from falling over. "Uh, Okay!" She said as they ran upstairs. "Wait! Is Omid okay?"

"You mean that man with the hurt leg? He's fine, he's just sleeping in our guest room." Sarah told Clementine, which got her to calm down.

When the two girls reached the taller girls room, Sarah finally let go of Clementine's hand. She opened the door and rushed inside. Clementine followed Sarah less enthusiastically.

"What did you want to show me?" Clementine asked as she closed the door behind her.

"I found this old Polaroid camera!" Sarah said, holding the the camera in one hand. "And this!" She said, holding out her other hand. Which held a gun.

"Hey! Easy with that! Don't shoot me!" Clementine said nervously.

Sarah eeped out an apology as she put both items down on her bed. "Well, can you take my picture?" Sarah said, holding out the camera to Clementine.

Clementine shrugged as she took the Polaroid from Sarah. "Sure. Why not?" She said. "Make a silly face."

Sarah stuck her tongue out and went cross-eyed.

**Click.**

Clementine took the picture and shook it before showing it to Sarah. "Well? What do you think?" She asked her new friend.

Sarah took the picture from her and looked at it. "I think you have a real eye for this kind of thing!" Sarah said happily.

Sarah glanced over at the gun on her bed. "Hey...do you think you can teach me how to shoot?"

Clementine looked at her in shock. "You don't know how?!" Clementine said in disbelief.

Sarah shook her head. "No, I don't. Daddy wont let me." She told Clementine.

Clementine seethed with anger. "That idiot!" She said a little angrily.

Sarah took a little offense to that, but was mostly confused. "Why does Dad not wanting me to shoot make him an idiot?"

Clementine looked at Sarah with a serious look. "You not knowing how to defend yourself can get you killed." Clementine told her.

Sarah looked at Clementine with an unreadable expression for a minute. "Can I tell you something?" She asked her.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Clementine said, a little confused and a little worried.

Sarah looked down at her hands and twiddled her thumbs for a bit.

"Daddy has been trying to keep me from seeing how bad the world really is, but, I know it's terrible. He's trying to shelter me from it, and it could end up getting me or him hurt. If I ever find myself trapped with a bunch of those things, I don't want to be scared. I want to be able to fight back." Sarah told Clementine before looking up at her.

"Which is the reason why I want you to teach me how to shoot." She asked again.

Clementine nodded. "I'll teach you." Clementine agreed before heading out of Sarah's room.

"Follow me and take your gun with you." Clementine told her.

"Okay." Sarah said before picking up the gun and hopping off of her bed.

Clementine lead Sarah to Pete's room. "First let's get some ammo. You cant shoot an empty gun." Clementine said before opening the door to Pete's room.

She grabbed two handful's of clips for both of their guns. Which thankfully looked like they were the same model. Clementine decided that the target on the wall of Pete's bedroom would work for now.

"First, don't be afraid of it. It's just a thing. It cant hurt you." Clementine said after loading the gun for Sarah and handing it back to her.

"Okay..." Sarah said as she took the gun back from Clementine.

"The most important thing is to always aim for the head. Unless the thing you're shooting at isn't a walker, but somebody trying to hurt you." Clementine said.

"Okay. Then what do I do?" Sarah asked Clementine.

"Shoot the body or the head. It doesn't matter. But don't kill anyone you don't absolutely have to, understand?" Clementine asked Sarah.

Sarah nodded. "Got it."

"Aim it at that." Clementine told Sarah, pointing to the target.

"Oh! Alright." Sarah said before pointing the gun out towards the target.

Clementine saw a mistake immediately. "Don't lock your elbows. Here, look at how I do it." Clementine said before showing her how to aim.

"All right, keep it steady and squeeze the trigger firmly." Clementine said.

Sarah took a deep breath to calm herself before pulling the trigger.

"Eep!" She squeaked when she shot it. "It hurt my hands."

Clementine nodded. "You'll get stronger the longer you keep this up." She said.

Clementine examined where the bullet hit. "All right, repeat what you did, but aim a little to the left." Clementine told her.

"Okay." She said before aiming the gun again.

"Elbows..." Clementine said with a warning tone.

"Oh right." Sarah said in realization as she adjusted her posture.

She took another deep breath to calm herself and kept the gun steady before pulling the trigger again. This time, she hit the target dead on.

"I got it!" She said happily.

"It'll be tougher on the real thing, but now you got the basics down." Clementine said.

Sarah nodded happily as she put the gun in her pants.

A bit after that, Sarah saw a shadow move outside the window of the room. "Hey! Luke's back!" She said happily before running out of the room.

"Hey, be careful!" Clementine called after the girl before following her.

When she got downstairs, she saw Sarah hiding behind a wall. "Clem! That's not Luke!" She whispered. "I think I know who he is though. I can't let him see me." Sarah whispered with fear in her voice.

"Go hide. Quickly." Clementine told her. Sarah ran upstairs as quietly and as quickly as she could.

Clementine turned towards the door and walked over to it.

"Hello?" A gruff raspy voice called as the man outside knocked on the door.

Clementine walked over to the door, about to lock it when the door opened. Clementine drew her gun and pointed it at the man who opened the door. He took a step back when he noticed Clementine. "Whoa, kid. Easy there, I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

Clementine glared at him before lowering the gun but not putting it away.

_'Hm. Cautious kid.' _Carver thought to himself.

"What's your name, little girl?" He asked her.

"Clementine." Clementine answered with a cautious tone.

"Nice to meetcha, Clementine." Carver said as he surveyed the house and stepped inside.

"Nice place. Looks cozy. Got it all to yourself?" Carver asked Clementine.

"Just me and my dad." Clementine said without missing a beat.

"What's your dad's name?" Carver asked as he looked inside the kitchen.

Clementine crossed her arms. "Lee." Clementine answered.

Carver turned to Clementine with a grin on his face. "Heh. Strong name. Like him already. Where is he?" Carver asked as they entered the living room.

"He's out hunting." Clementine said.

Carver took note of a chess board. "Hmm. White's in trouble. Three moves away from checkmate." He said before noticing a flannel shirt on a chair.

_'Carlos.' _He thought.

"I knew a guy who always wore shirts like these. Doctor."

Clementine's eyes narrowed at that. "What was his name?" She tested.

Carver turned to look at her. "Carlos."

When Clementine heard him say her friend's dad's name, her suspicions were confirmed. She aimed her gun at Carver's head, causing him to take a step back and raise his hands.

"Clementine, what brought this on?" He asked calmly, his expression unreadable.

"You're that man they talk about, Carver, aren't you." Clementine said.

Carver's eyes widened at that.

_'I like this girl.' _

"So what if I am? Are you going to shoot me kid?" Carver asked Clementine.

She responded by pulling back the hammer of her gun. "I might." She said. She was seemingly in thought.

"Let me ask you this. When you met them, did they seem to trust you?" Carver asked Clementine.

"Pete and Luke did." Clementine answered honestly.

"They did, did they?" Carver said.

Clementine sighed before motioning her gun to the door. "Leave before I decide to shoot you." Clementine said.

_'This man hasn't given me any reason to kill him apart from what I was told about him. I don't think Lee would want me to kill him now.' _ Clementine thought to herself.

"Mighty kind of ya, Clementine. I'll see myself out." Carver said heading to the door.

Before he left, he turned back to Clementine. "You have a real nice day now, Clementine." He said before leaving the house.

The door upstairs clicked open as Sarah poked her head out. "Is he gone?" She asked.

Clementine sighed before nodding. Sarah came out of the room and hugged Clementine after she came upstairs. Clementine tried to not be super rude when she wiggled out of the hug. Sarah blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry. I was just relieved you weren't hurt."

"It's fine." Clementine said, accepting her apology.

"Speaking of hurt people, I should check on Omid." Clementine said, heading to the injured man's room.

She opened the door and peered inside. She found Omid lying on the bed, fast asleep. "How did he sleep through all of that?!" Sarah whisper shouted in disbelief.

"He really likes sleeping." Clementine whispered back before closing the door.

* * *

A couple hours later:

Clementine checked her gun, making sure she had it loaded and made sure Leeya was securely clipped to her belt as she walked downstairs. Sarah following her. "I'm going to go look for the others, they need to know about this." Clementine told Sarah as she headed towards the front door.

It opened to reveal Luke, Alvin, Carlos and Rebecca.

"Clementine!" Luke exclaimed as he ran up to her and knelt down to her level.

"Carlos told me you were with Nick and Pete, can ya tell us where they are?" He asked her.

"The three of us were in a shed off by the river." Clementine told them.

Luke nodded. "Ah know where it is. We can go get them now."

"There's something else I need to tell you all." Clementine said as they all came inside.

They all looked at her with worry. "What is it, Clem?" Luke asked her.

"There was a man here." Clementine told them, seeing them all get on guard when she said that.

"Oh...fuck fuck fuck!" Rebecca said to herself before looking at Clementine. "There was a man you didn't recognize and you just let him inside?!"

Clementine crossed her arms. "I didn't _let _him inside. He opened the door himself, he was coming in either way." Clementine told the pregnant woman.

Sarah nodded. "She's telling the truth."

"Hey, it's okay, Becc. Maybe it wasn't him?" Alvin said hopefully.

"You know damn well who it was." Rebecca said as she began pacing the kitchen.

"Before anybody asks me, I think it was this Carver guy you all wont tell me about. Speaking of, Luke, can you tell me about Carver?" Clementine asked him.

Luke nodded before telling Clementine everything he knew about Carver.

Clementine sighed. "Great. That definitely WAS him then." Clementine said.

"He talked about you, Daddy." Sarah said with a worried tone.

Clementine nodded along with what her friend was saying. "When he saw your shirt on the chair, he mentioned that he knew a guy who always wore shirts like it and that he was a doctor. When I asked him what that guy's name was, he said it was Carlos." Clementine told them.

They all looked at each other with worried glances. "That's when I pulled my gun on him and told him to leave." Clementine finished.

Luke stood up and looked at everybody. "We need to pack up an' go. Like, now." Luke said, everybody agreeing with him.

Luke turned back to Clementine. "We need to get Pete N' Nick and then we gotta go, Clem." Luke told her.

Clementine nodded in agreement. Sarah walked up to Luke after Carlos went upstairs. "Luke?" She asked quietly.

Luke looked over at Sarah. "Yeah, what is it?"

Sarah looked over at where Carlos was at for a second before looking back to Luke. "Don't tell my dad, but..." She trailed off before showing Luke her gun.

Luke's eyes widened. "Where did ya get that?!" He asked her with a whisper shout.

"Under the house. Clementine taught me how to use it." Sarah told Luke.

Luke looked over to Clementine. "Well she IS a crack shot, so Ah'll keep my mouth shut. Ah think it's good that you can protect yourself. Ah'll be right back, now. Gotta get Omid, ya hear?"

Clementine nodded. "Are you sure you'll be able to carry him for that long?" Clementine asked him in concern for both of her friends' well being.

Luke smirked at her as he headed upstairs. "Ah carried Nick for ten days once. Ah'm good, trust me." He said before entering the room Omid was sleeping in.

He came out carrying a groggy Omid minutes later. "All right, Ya'll. We gotta move." He said as he moved towards the door.

Everybody left the cabin and headed for where Clementine had left Pete and Nick.

* * *

A couple hours later:

"Is this where ya left 'em Clem?" Luke asked Clementine as the group came up on the shed.

Clementine nodded. "Yes it is." She said affirmatively.

"Omid, can ya walk?" Luke asked Omid.

"Y-Yeah. I think so." He said.

Luke placed Omid down and Omid started limping around. "It's easier to walk then it was last time." Omid said jokingly to Clementine.

Luke knocked on the shed door. "Pete! Nick! Are ya in there?" He called out.

After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened to reveal Pete and Nick. "What took ya'll so fucking long?" Pete asked.

Nick groaned. "Ahh. Is it morning already?"

Pete noticed all the bags they were carrying. "What's going on?" He asked everybody.

"Carver found the cabin. Clementine got him to leave, but he knows that we were there." Alvin told them.

"Aw fuck!" Nick said.

"Son of a bitch!" Pete swore.

"We're fixin to hike up to them mountains up north. It'll be five days of walking." Luke said.

"Five days?!" Omid and Rebecca groaned at the same time.

"Sorry ya'll, but we have to get out of there." Luke said.

Omid sighed sadly. "God damn it."

"We'll I guess we'd better get movin'." Pete said.

Everybody started walking north, towards the mountains.


	10. Fun Times At A Ski Lodge

Clementine was on top of a boulder, looking through binoculars.  
"See anythin' kid?" Luke called up to her.  
"There's a bridge ahead that leads to the the other side. There is a big house at the top of the mountain that the bridge leads to." Clementine said.  
"Might be a nice place to hole up for the night." Luke contemplated.

"There's also...some kind of lift thingy." Clementine said after a minute.  
"Chair lift? That buildin' must be some kind of Ski Lodge, then." Luke said in realization.  
Clementine climbed down from the boulder after a few more minutes. Luke turned around to face the rest of the group.

"A'right, ya'll. Clem and Ah will go up and scout that there ski lodge. Becca, Omid, you two get some rest." Luke told everybody  
"Fine by me." Omid said, taking a seat on a stump, Rebecca doing the same.

Luke looked over at Pete. "Pete, Ah better take that rifle of yers. Just in case Clem and Ah run into some trouble." Luke said.  
"All right." Pete said before tossing the rifle over to Luke.  
Luke slung the rifle over his shoulder and began walking towards the bridge, Clementine following him.

Luke and Clementine walked on the bridge for a little while, talking about stuff before they noticed a couple of walkers coming up. Clementine pulled out her silenced gun and shot them both in the head.  
"Hey, Luke. Don't walk on the wooden part, it looks rotten." Clementine said.  
"Aren't the adults supposed to tell the kids to be careful?" Luke said teasingly.

Clementine rolled her eyes playfully in response to that. They kept walking for a bit before they slowed to stop. They saw a guy walking towards them.  
"Ya see 'im?" Luke asked Clementine.  
"Yeah. Do you think he's with Carver?" Clementine asked Luke.  
Luke squinted to look further in the distance. "Ah don't know. Ah can't tell from here." Luke said after trying to examine the approaching man.

"I'll do the talking." Clementine said firmly.  
Luke shrugged. "All right. Ah'm not really good at that kind of thing anyways."  
Soon, the man came to a stop a couple yards in front of them. "Well? Who are you?"

"Who's askin?" Luke said, putting his hands on his hips.  
"I am."  
"I'm Clementine, and this is Luke." Clementine introduced the two of them.  
"Clementine, and Luke." He repeated before walking forwards a few feet.  
"Huh. You don't look like assholes. Are you assholes?" He asked the pair. "No offense or anything. But you know how it is out here." He said after a few seconds of silence.

"I'm not an asshole." Clementine said while crossing her arms.

Luke looked at Clementine. "Are you calling ME an asshole?" He asked with a joking tone.  
The guy chuckled at the scene before him and walked the rest of the way up to them. "You folks headed north like everyone else?"  
"Everyone else?" Luke echoed.  
"I see at least one group a day move through here." The guy clarified. "You all look the same. It's like the great migration of the dazed and confused."  
"Do you know Carver?" Clementine asked him.  
The guy looked at her with a confused look. "Carver? Like George Washington Carver? The peanut guy?" He asked her.  
"What? No, he's a man." Clementine said with a shake of her head.

The guy shrugged. "Never heard of him. But now I want some peanut butter, though." He said with forlorn look on his face. "I gotta say, you two look like shit. If you need food, I've got some canned stuff in that station back there." He said while gesturing to the small building at the end of the bridge.  
"Well, that's uh...awful nice of ya. What's the catch?" Luke asked as he crossed his arms.  
"No catch. I've got plenty." He insisted.  
"Well alright then, thank ya." Luke said gratefully.

"Hey, no problem. Nice running into friendly faces out here. Like I said, I've got food and supplies back in the station. And if you want..." He trailed off as he looked past Luke and Clementine, his expression growing into a shocked one.  
"What the fuck, man?" He exclaimed.

Luke and Clementine turned around to see Nick running over to them on the bridge, Pete chasing him. Nick came to a stop and aimed the gun he was carrying at the guy. The guy in self defense aimed his gun back.  
"NICK NO!" Luke screamed.

"DUCK!" Clementine said tackling the guy as a gun shot rang out.

Pete finally caught up to Nick and grabbed the gun from him. "Dammit Boy! What the hell! I said not to run over here!" He shouted.  
Clementine looked up to see that the guy was breathing fast, but otherwise was okay.  
"Nick! What the fuck man?! You almost shot that guy!" He shouted, poking his chest as he did.

"I...I thought you and Clem needed help..." Nick said sadly. "I thought that guy was holding you up."  
"So you were going to shoot me because I was asking a few questions?!" The guy said angrily from the ground.  
Clementine got off of him. Pete ran up to the guy and offered him a hand up. "You'll have to excuse my idiot of a nephew who can't seem to follow the simple direction of 'Luke and Clementine got this.'" Pete said as the guy took his hand.

The guy sighed. "No sweat, man. The girl saved my life, so I wasn't hurt." He said.  
Nick looked at him with a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry, I didn't think straight."

"No, you didn't." Pete said as he crossed his arms.  
"Really, it's fine." He said. "My name's Matthew." He introduced himself to everybody.

"I'm Pete. This is my nephew, Nick." Pete introduced himself.  
Everybody else from the group caught up to them. "We heard a gunshot. What happened?" Alvin asked them.  
"Nick was being an idiot." Pete said, making Nick feel even worse.

"Pete, lay off of Nick. He gets it." Clementine defended him.  
Nick gave Clem a small smile. "Thanks, Clem. But I WAS being an idiot." Nick said.  
Clementine looked at him with a concerned expression.  
"Anyways, this guy is Matthew. He's got some food in that station he's willing to share."

"Actually, not that much." Matthew said.  
Luke turned to look at him. "Ya said ya had plenty!"  
"I do, enough to feed everybody here, just not in the station. The real haul is in the lodge."  
"Why didn't you lead with that, man?" Alvin asked Matthew.  
Matthew shrugged. "Wanted to pull ya'll's legs. About as much revenge as I was going to enact." Matthew admitted.

"How much food DO you have in the station?" Clementine asked Matthew.  
"A few cans." Matthew admitted.  
"Do you mind if Becca takes a couple?" Alvin asked him.  
Matthew nodded. "Go ahead, she's eating for two it seems."  
Alvin smiled. "Thanks, man."

* * *

A little while later, the group was approaching the ski lodge finally. Rebecca had to sit down on the stairs on the side of the ski lodge. "I need to sit down for a minute." She said between breaths.  
Omid did the same. "I need to rest for a bit too. My leg is killing me.  
Matthew walked up to the door of the ski lodge and knocked on it. "Walt! I'm back! I got some guests with me!"

The group walked onto the boardwalk in front of the ski lodge. "Clem." Rebecca called from her spot on the stairs.  
Clementine stopped walking forward and stood next to Rebecca. "Yeah?"  
Rebecca sighed. "Clementine, look. I was a major bitch earlier. I'm sorry, I'm just under a lot of stress lately." Rebecca apologized.  
Clementine looked at her sympathetically. "It's alright, really. I get it." The five foot tall eleven year old said, accepting her apology.

Rebecca gave Clementine a soft smile. "Thank you." She said gratefully as she stood up. "Ooof. This baby is gonna be the death of me."  
Alvin looked over at Rebecca when she stood up.  
"You alright, Becc?" Alvin asked her as he ran to help her up.  
"I'm fine, honey. Really." Rebecca said, trying to get him to lay off.  
Alvin shook his head. "Just lean on me if you need to." Alvin said, wrapping his arm around her side.

"Omid, are you coming?" Clementine asked him.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Go on ahead, I just need to rest for a minute."

They made their way around to the front of the lodge. An elderly looking man opened the door. "You're back pretty early, I guess that's on account of the guests you said you brought." The man Clem assumed was 'Walt' said to Matthew.  
"Yep. Hopefully the other two don't mind sharing the lodge for the night." Matthew said.  
Walter dismissed the concern. "We have plenty of room for some more people." He said.  
There were footsteps behind Walter. "What's going on out there?" A voice that made Clementine perk up in shock asked.  
She started pushing through everybody towards the front.

"These guys aren't givin' you any trouble, are they?" The voice said, the man it belonged to seemed to aim the gun he was holding at Pete, because Pete slung his gun over his shoulder and raised his hands.  
"Easy, we aren't here for any trouble." Pete said.  
Clementine pushed her way through everybody, when she saw the man who the voice belonged to, her eyes widened.

"Kenny?!" She gasped.

Kenny did a double take at Clementine before he lowered his gun. "Clementine?" He mumbled in disbelief.  
"Wait you know this guy?" Luke asked Clementine.  
Clementine's response was to hug the bearded man, who hugged her back.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Walter said as he surveyed the scene before him.

"Sorry for the trouble, ya'll. You folks come right inside." Kenny said after a few minutes as Clem and Kenny separated from their hug.  
Walter grinned at those words. "Great. I just started dinner." He said happily.

Clementine ran off back to the side of the lodge, which concerned Kenny.  
"Clem? What's the problem?" He asked as he followed her, gun ready.  
Before he could round the corner, Clementine came back with Omid. When Omid and Kenny saw each other, both of their eyes widened.

"Son of a bitch. How the hell are you alive?" Omid said as he placed his hand on Kenny's shoulder.  
"Cause I'm a mean sonuvabitch." Kenny said with chuckle. "Come on. We'll talk more inside." Kenny said before he headed inside.

Clementine and Omid followed. When everybody got inside, they looked around in awe at the light's strung up everywhere.  
"Kenny and Sarita have staying with us for several weeks. Used to be a ski lodge, obviously, so we have plenty of food. And believe it or not we still get some power from that wind turbine out front." Walter explained before walking further inside.  
"We tend to keep most of the lights off during the night to avoid drawing attention. But after we found this stuff in storage, we couldn't resist making an exception."  
As Walter was talking, Kenny made the talking gesture with his hand, making Clementine giggle.  
He turned around to see Clementine covering her mouth. "What's funny?"

"Oh nothin', Walt." Kenny said with a chuckle as he walked up to him. "Walter here is one smart sumbitch. Makes a mean can of beans, too." Kenny said as he smacked Walter's back.

"Well why don't you two catch up while I get some dinner started?" Walter suggested as everybody else walked inside.  
"Please, make yourselves at home. You can leave your things over there." Walter said, gesturing to a bench near the door.

"The hell we will!" Rebecca said with a glare.  
"I think I'll hold on to my rifle if you'll excuse me." Pete said, Luke had given his gun back to him earlier when he had caught up with him and Clem down at the bridge.  
Clementine glared at Walter. "You'll have to pry my stuff out my cold dead fingers." She said coldly.

Walter smiled softly at Clementine. "Clem there's no need to worry." He said as he reached for Leeya which was clipped on to Clem's belt.  
Luke's eyes widened, having seem where this was going. "Uh, Walter? Ah wouldn't-"  
Clementine cut off Luke by punching Walter in the balls, causing him to fall to his knees in pain. "DON'T TOUCH LEEYA!" Clementine screamed, placing a hand on Leeya protectively.

"...Do that if Ah were you..." Luke finished, all the males present winced and crossed their legs.

"Jesus, Clem. Did you have to do that?" Kenny exclaimed in shock at what the sweet girl he knew had just done.

"Anybody who touches Leeya without my permission I usually stab. He's lucky." Clementine said coldly.  
Omid nodded. "Trust me. I tried to take it from her when she was in bed one time and she almost stabbed me in the neck." Omid told them.  
Clementine looked at Omid apologetically. "I said I was sorry for that." Clementine said sadly.  
"I know, I know. And I forgive you, I was just warning them is all."

"It's -cough- it's fine." Walter said with a squeaky voice. "I shouldn't have pushed her." Walter said.

Kenny looked at Clementine with a mix of impressiveness and shock.  
"Clem, when the hell did you get so violent?"

"Two years ago." Clementine huffed as she unclipped Leeya and began twirling her idly.

Matthew ran over to Walter and helped him up. "Come on, honey, let's get you some ice." Matthew said as he walked Walter over to a chair.  
Clementine looked at Walter before sighing. "I'm sorry I did that, but just a warning when it comes to me. There are two things of mine that nobody fucks with. My hat, and Leeya."

Kenny looked at Clementine with confusion. "Leeya?" He asked her.  
Clementine gestured to the climbing pick she was twirling like a band flag. "It's her name. Don't judge me." Clementine said.  
Kenny couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Oh Alright, Clem." He said as he slung his rifle over his shoulder. "So how old are you now?" Kenny asked.  
"I'm eleven." Clementine answered.  
Everyone who didn't already know her age looked at her in shock. "You're only eleven?! But you're like, five feet tall!" Matthew exclaimed.

Clementine looked at Matthew. "I'm five foot two." Clementine corrected Matthew.  
Luke whistled. "Damn. Yer like, six inches taller than the average height of an eleven year old girl."  
Clementine smirked at that.  
"You're going to be one tall bitch when you grow up." Nick said.

Kenny gave Nick a warning glare. "Watch it." He said.  
"Give him a fucking break, Kenny." Clementine said, causing everybody to laugh.

The two of them walked over to couch and sat down. Clementine looked at Kenny and reminisced about when she was traveling with him, when Lee was still... Clementine's expression fell.  
Kenny noticed and decided to try and drag Clementine out of wherever she was in her head.  
"Still wearing this dirty old thing, huh?" Kenny said as he poked Clementine's hat.  
Clementine gave him a blank stare in response.

"You know I half expected to see Lee walk up next to you. You guys were like two peas in a pod." Kenny said as he looked off to the distance.  
When Kenny mentioned Lee, Clementine's expression fell even further than it did before and tears stung her eyes.  
Kenny noticed this and instantly regretted what he had said.

"Oh, shit I didn't mean to... It's just hard not to think about, you know?" He said apologetically.  
Clementine looked down sadly for a few moments before looking back up at Kenny. "He saved me." Clementine said woefully.  
"I knew it! I knew he would. That guy had a fire in him sure as shit!" Kenny said with a reminisce smile.  
His expression fell a little as he looked at Clementine's forlorn face.

"Hell..." He said before pausing for a few moments. "He was a hell of a guy."  
Kenny looked down for a moment. "...When my son...Well... he took care of him. I'll never forget that." Kenny said before refocusing on Clementine.  
"So...Where'd you end up?" He asked the eleven year old.

"I was with Christa and Omid. Christa, well. I was with both of them for awhile, but these guys caught us. Christa is gone." Clementine said sadly.  
Kenny glanced off to the side before looking back at Clementine with a sad expression.  
"Sounds like it ain't been easy for ya. I'm sorry darlin'. I wish I coulda found ya sooner. But everything is gonna be fine now."  
"Where have you been?" Clementine asked, using her curiosity to change the subject.

"Oh hell. All over after Savannah." Kenny answered.  
"How did you get out of there?" Clementine asked, remembering how fucked the city was.  
"For some reason I tried to save that fuckin' shitbird Ben." Kenny said, remembering how everything happened. "Then it turned into a damn cluster" Kenny continued, remembering how he threw Lee out of that alley way when things got screwed and tried to save Ben himself, before using the only bullet he had to mercy kill him.

"Couldn't help the kid, but I got out." He said before turning his expression into a grin. "Long story short, I got lucky. Real lucky." He told Clementine, his expression changing once again.  
"Spent a long time alone after that. It, uh..." He trailed off as he looked to the ceiling before closing his eyes, trying to forget the pain.

"And then I met Sarita, thank God. Gosh, it's great to have you back." Kenny said with a giddy grin that for some reason unnerved Clementine ever so slightly.  
Sarita came over to them and placed her hand on Kenny's shoulder.  
"You two catching up?" She asked with a warm smile.  
Kenny turned over to look at Sarita.

"Clem, this is my girl, Sarita. Ain't she beautiful?" Kenny asked the eleven year old.  
"Nice to meet you Clementine." Sarita greeted.  
"Hey Matt! Are you going back out to scrounge around some more?" Kenny asked Matthew as he grabbed his gun and headed towards the door.  
"Yep! I'll probably camp out in the station again tonight. See everybody later."

"Bye honey! Be safe!" Walter called from his chair before he sat up with a grunt. "Welp. I'll start dinner." He said after he sat up.  
Kenny looked at him with concern. "Are you sure you should be moving after that nut punch?" Kenny asked him.  
"I'm fine, really. Though I won't be making any babies anytime soon, I can assure you of that." He said as he inched towards the kitchen area of the lodge.

Sarita went over to Sarah and Carlos.  
"It's Carlos, right? Mind if I steal your daughter for a secret mission?" She asked the Hispanic man.  
Sarah looked at him with an expectant look. Carlos sighed as he gave into his daughter's eyes.  
"Stay in sight, Sweetie." He said before walking off.

Luke and Nick walked into the main area where everybody else was.  
"Can we do anythin' to help?" He asked Kenny.  
Kenny stood up from his chair.  
"Could use a hand outside. We got a lotta supplies to bring in before that storm hits." He told them.

Luke and Nick looked at each other before looking back at Kenny.  
"Sure." Luke said simply before he and Nick walked outside.  
Kenny look over at Clementine.

"Clem, why don't you do whatever you like for a bit?" Kenny told the eleven year old before walking away.

Clementine stood still for a few minutes before deciding to help the guys with the stuff outside. When Kenny heard the door open he turned around to see that Clementine had came outside.  
"Clem, while I appreciate the thought, why don't you leave this to the..." Kenny trailed off as he stared in disbelief as the five foot two eleven year old lifted one of the big boxes and carried it inside with no trouble at all.  
"...grown ups." Kenny finished staring at the sight of Clementine's retreated form with a dumbfounded expression.

Luke and Nick couldn't help but snicker at Kenny's expression.  
"That girl is one badass mother fucker." Nick said as he picked up a box.

"Last time I saw her she was a little eight year old that always stuck to Lee's side." Kenny said as he picked up a box and started heading inside.  
Luke snickered as he did the same thing as the three before him.

"Yeah, well that was two and a half years ago, old man." He said as he opened the door with his foot and held it open for Nick and Kenny.  
Kenny looked unsure. "Yeah, but still. I don't think she should be doing all this. She is a little girl still." Kenny said to Luke.  
"That 'little girl' has half a foot on most girls her age. Plus, Ah've seen her do some shit Ah would be scared to do." Luke admitted.

Kenny scoffed at that remark. The next thirty minutes was spent with the four bringing all the boxes inside of the Ski Lodge. Clementine was keep a wariness of Kenny, something that went completely unnoticed by him.  
Clementine had decided to stop ten minutes earlier, as she had brought in a good chunk of the boxes on her own. She helped Sarita and Sarah find a tree topper for the big Christmas tree. It was an angle.  
"Beautiful. I used to love this time of year." Sarita said happily as Clementine descended the stairs.  
"You know, now that you and your friends are here, this place is starting to feel like a real home." Sarita said with a warm smile.

"Matthew and Walter are amazing people." Sarita told Clementine. "Honestly, it's dangerous to be this kind. But they can't help it." She said before looking off to the side for a minute before apprehensively walking towards Clementine.

"Clem, I wanted to ask you...Does Kenny seem different to you? I didn't know him before. And well...I'm curious." Sarita asked the eleven year old.  
"He does seem different than I remember." Clementine admitted.  
"In what way?" Sarita asked, wanting clarification.  
"I'm not sure." Clementine admitted.

"Well you three've been busy." The man they were talking about said as he approached them.  
Sarita turned around to address her lover. "Kenny! Isn't it great?" She said, referring to the tree.  
She turned over to a rather heavy looking box and picked it up.  
"I've got it, hon." He said as he moved to take the box from Sarita.

Sarita chuckled. "I think I can manage, Ken."  
"I said I got it!" Kenny said angrily as he yanked the box away from Sarita.  
Clementine's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she witnessed the spectacle. The bad vibe she was getting from Kenny started growing after that.

"Always has to play the gentleman. But I'll tell you, when I met him, he couldn't lift a fly. You should've seen his beard then." Sarita said with a small laugh.  
Clementine nodded with a forced smile, not that Sarita could tell the difference. "Yeah, I'm sure." She said.

"Well everyone, dinner is served. C'mon let's eat!" Walter announced.  
Everybody headed over to the dinner tables. Clementine grabbed her plate of food and walked towards the tables.

[b]"Over here, Clem!"[/b] Luke and Kenny exclaimed at the same time.

Omid walked next to Clementine, deciding he'd stick with her wherever she chose to sit.  
Clementine walked over to Luke and sat in front of him. Omid sat next to Luke.

Luke smiled at Clementine before taking a bite of his food.  
"So what's the deal with yer friend here?" He asked Clementine.  
"Yes we were just talking about this, Kenny. What do you make of him, Clem?" Carlos asked her as he sat down.  
"Well it's been awhile, but he seems a little different." Clementine admitted.  
Luke glanced at Kenny before turning back towards Clementine. "Walter was tellin' me his family died."  
Alvin looked at Luke when he heard him say that. "He lost his whole family?"

Luke nodded. "Wife and Kid." He answered.  
Clementine sighed as she remembered the whole ordeal.  
"He lost it a little after that." Clementine admitted.  
"Lost it how?" Luke asked the eleven year old.  
"Well, he drinks." Clementine informed him.  
"Oh. Well."

Kenny got up from his seat and moved over to Luke's table and sat in between Nick and Clementine. Clementine instinctively scooted towards Alvin. Kenny smiled at her, taking it as her giving him some room.  
"Hey there." He greeted.  
"Oh, hey." Luke said, sounding a little nervous.  
"Hope you like the food." He said before he continued eating.

"Oh, it's...it's great. Thank ya." Luke said, minding his manners.  
"Peaches and beans. Great for nutrition. Not too great on the way out, though, I tell ya." Kenny said before guffawing.  
Clementine looked at him nervously as she scooted a little further away from him.

"So it's Luke...and Nick. Luke and Nick. You guys sure do look like a match." Kenny said, accentuating his sentence with a wave of his hand  
Luke looked at him with a mix of confusion and offense.  
"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Nick demanded.  
"I'm just sayin you look like good friends, that's all."

"So, what was yer plan here, hold out for the winter?" Luke asked the bearded man.  
"Actually we were thinkin' of movin' on. Somewhere up north." Kenny admitted before turning to look at Clementine.  
"Ya ever heard of a place called Wellington?" Kenny asked her.  
"Wellington? The hell is that?" Luke asked with curiosity.  
Kenny gave him an annoyed look. "A place." He said simply.  
"Well what kinda place?" Luke prodded further, annoyance seeping into his voice.

"A good place, Einstein." Kenny said with an irritated tone.

"Christa was trying to get us there, despite us knowing nothing about it." Clementine answered honestly.

"Supposed to be a big camp up near Michigan." Kenny informed everybody.

Nick perked up at that. "Michigan?" He echoed curiously.

Kenny gave him an annoyed glare.

"You got a hearing problem, kid? Yeah, Michigan. Think about it. Fresh water, lots a land, and cold ass winters so the walkers get slow." Kenny explained.

"Sounds like bullshit." Nick said, giving his two cents.

Kenny glared at him heatedly. "Listen, Vanilla Ice. I don't know what your problem is, but you're more than welcome to take off in the morning!" He shouted.

Clementine scooted away from him even more after this exchange. She wouldn't scoot anymore unless she absolutely had to, though. Because if she did, she would be pressing right up against Alvin.

"Well that'd be just fine by me." Nick said defensively.

"What's the deal with these guys, Clem?" Kenny asked her with a 'Can you believe this shit?!' look and tone.

"Hey fuck you, buddy." Nick said angrily.

"It's fine, Nick. We're not stayin'." Luke said, trying to calm down his friend.

"_She's _stayin'." Kenny said angrily while pointing at Clementine.

"Wh-'Scuse me?" Luke asked the bearded man.

"Who are you to decide that?" Clementine asked Kenny.

Kenny looked at her and shock and looked like he was going to say something, but Clementine cut him off.

"Last time I checked, your name isn't Lee Everett." Clementine said as she crossed her arms.

Kenny looked pissed after she said that, but kept his mouth shut. He sighed angrily as he kept eating.

"Pass me that can, Duck." He said, before he gasped.

"Duck? Who's Duck?" Luke asked in confusion.

"Duck was his son." Clementine answered honestly.

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence.

* * *

Clementine and Walker were having a conversation outside.

"They say the world is over, but, I'll tell you a secret: It's not." Walter said as they stopped walking. "People are more political now than they ever were before. In the end, we can't change the world. All we can do, is continue to learn from each other; to emphasize and use our heads." Walter told Clementine.

Walter looked at Clementine with wistful look.

" "All war is a symptom of a man's failure as a thinking animal." " He quoted. "Steinbeck. Have you read him?" He asked Clementine with a grin,

"I'm eleven." Clementine deadpanned.

Walter chuckled as he put his hands on his hips.

"Well we have plenty of time to catch you up on your reading. Matthew is amassing quite the literature collection." Walter informed her. "In any case, the point is: as long as we have our wits about us, we can always make the right choice. Right?" Walter asked expectantly.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Hey kids. What are you two talkin about?" Kenny's voice called as he stepped outside with them, rifle in hand.

"Oh, politics." Walter answered.

"The hell?"

"Well being from Florida, I'd imagine you know all about politics, Kenny." Walter told the bearded man.

"Man I know that one advantage of livin in the apocalypse is not dealin with that shit no more." Kenny said as he smiled at Clementine.

Clementine forced a small smile back, glad she was really good at hiding her emotions. Kenny started walking off.

"I was just gonna check the windows round back before this storm hits. Give us a hand?" He asked Walter.

"Sure."

Clementine was annoyed that Kenny automatically assumed she was going to help him when he said give US a hand, but went to help anyway.

When three of them rounded the corner, they saw a woman peering inside a window to the ski lodge. Kenny looked like he was going to act hostilely, but Walter put a hand on his shoulder.

"Miss?" He called, getting the woman's attention.

She turned around and jumped back when she saw that Kenny had a rifle. She looked at the trio nervously.

"Please, do ya have any food?" She asked. She had a thick southern accent.

"Are you okay?" Walter asked her in concern.

"I saw the house and...I have a family. We're starving. We live down there." She told them as turned to point, Clementine could tell immediately that this woman was lying.

Clementine pulled her gun out but didn't aim it at her just yet.

"Of course. Why don't you come in, miss...?"

"Bonnie."

"Walt, I don't know. Ya just gonna let her in like that.?" Kenny asked the balding man.

"It's fine, Kenny." Walter insisted.

"We don't know this girl." Kenny persisted.

"Then we'll have to get to know her, right Clem?"

"Check her for weapons." Clementine said cautiously.

"Yeah." Kenny agreed.

There was a few moments of silence before Bonnie responded.

"Thank ya, really, but that storm'll be on us soon and I gotta get back to mah family." She said.

"I thought you just said you were starving." Clementine said, her eyes narrowing.

"I'll bring something out to you, then." Walter said, turning around to go inside, but stopped when Clementine blocked him.

"Clem? What're you doing?" He asked in confusion.

Clementine looked at Bonnie and decided to test her.

"Do you know a man named Carver?" Clementine asked her.

Bonnie's eyes widened and she took a step back in shock. Clementine's eyes narrowed as her suspicions were confirmed. Clementine raised her gun, aiming it at Bonnie. Kenny following suit.

"Don't you fucking move." Clementine said coldly.

**Author's Note: This chapter was long as FUCK. I had a lot of fun typing it out :D. I hope everybody enjoyed it, be sure to comment any ideas you have for this story if you don't mind sharing.**

**I hope I did a good job of portraying Clementine's wariness of Kenny. The Clementine in this story is much smarter and much more perceptive than how she was in canon. She was able to pick up on all the signs Kenny was giving that he was still a little unhinged. Plus I want to make Janentine as natural as possible in this, and if loose cannon Kenny accomplishes that, then that's what I'm gonna do.**  
**Also, the reunion with Lee is coming up real soon. When it eventually does, Clem will almost always be seen next to Lee, Molly, or Jane. Luke will be like that cool uncle, and I can't decide if Lee's presence will help Kenny or hurt him yet. I would like it if some people commented and told me what THEY think Lee's presence should do to Kenny.**


	11. Carver Is Here

Before Clementine had the chance to question Bonnie about Carver, the wind turbine outside started spinning like crazy. It began making a loud whistling noise, which distracted Kenny and Walter. Taking the chance, Bonnie took off and ran as fast as she could into the woods. Clementine cursed to herself as she aimed after her, but didn't get a clear shot.  
"Shit! She got away!" Clementine told Kenny and Walter.  
"We'll worry about her later. Right now we gotta shut that turbine off. Damn thing's a dinner bell." Kenny said as he ran towards the turbine.  
Luke, Nick, Pete, Carlos, Sarita and Sarah came outside.

"What's goin on?!" Luke asked as they ran up to the other three.

"Damn turbine is spinnin' outta control! We gotta stop it!" Kenny told him.

"Nick, help me. Carry the guns." Carlos said before heading off to get the weapons, Nick following him.  
They came back after a few minutes, handing Pete and Luke each a gun.

Everybody ran as fast as they could towards the turbine. There was a boom in the distance and then all the lights slowly went out one after another.  
"What the fuck was that?!" Nick shouted.  
"Damn. Transformer musta gone. Gotta check it. I could use a hand." Kenny said, looking at Luke.

"Ah'll go with ya." Luke said, slinging his rifle over his shoulder and unsheathing his machete.  
"I'm coming too!" Sarita said, wanting to help Kenny.  
"No! It's too dangerous!" Kenny shouted before looking at the rest of the group. "Rest of ya, get this thing shut down!" He said before he and Luke ran off to go check on the transformer.

Sarita approached the turbine and opened it. Carlos stared at the interior along with her.  
"Does anyone know how to do this?" He asked, receiving no response. "Great." He sighed.  
"Are you fucking serious?" Clementine mumbled as she pushed past them and reached inside the interior, grabbed the shut off key and turned off the turbine.  
"That wasn't that hard!" Clementine said sarcastically with an annoyed huff as the turbine powered down.

Carlos rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Nick stared off into the forest.  
"Somethin' ain't right." He mumbled.  
Suddenly a whole lot of moans and groans surrounded the lodge. Walkers had arrived, and there was no shortage of them.

"We don't have much ammunition." Carlos said with worry.  
"We gotta get back to the lodge." Nick said.  
Suddenly, Carlos was grabbed by a walker from behind. Just as it was about to bite into his neck, it was shot in the head. Carlos threw the walker off of him and turned to see Sarah holding a smoking pistol.  
"Where did you get that?!" He asked her angrily and worriedly.

"I got it back at the cabin. Clementine taught me how to use it!" She replied before shooting another walker in the head.  
Carlos glared at Clementine heatedly.  
"How dare you!" He shouted.  
"How dare I what? Teach your daughter how to defend herself so she doesn't get killed one day?" Clementine said coldly.

"This isn't the time for this! We have to deal with these lurkers!" Pete shouted before shooting two walkers in the head.  
Clementine turned away from Carlos and everybody began shooting as many walkers as they could. Clementine shot seventeen of them before she was out of bullets. "Great." She sighed before putting away her gun and pulling out Leeya.

She tossed it in her right hand before slicing a walker's head off. She kept going through walkers until she made it back to the lodge. "Sarah! Come on, get inside!" She called as she held the door open for the other girl.  
Sarah came running and went inside. Carlos nodded at Clementine gratefully before the eleven year old went inside and shut the door after her.

"Clementine! Are you okay?" Rebecca called as the eleven year old ran inside.  
Before Clementine could respond, there were a bunch of automatic gunshots that rang from the forest. Alvin, Rebecca, and Clementine looked out the window to see a few people shooting automatic guns at walkers.  
Once again, a walker almost got the jump on Carlos, he saw it though. But before he could shoot it, someone shot it from behind.

They looked to where the shot came from to see Carver, Bonnie, and two other men were walking towards them.  
"Howdy folks." Carver greeted to them all.  
He walked up to Carlos. "Where's Rebecca?" He asked simply.  
Rebecca's eyes widened in horror. "Carver!" She said in fear.

Carlos spit in Carver's face, which he wiped off with an annoyed look.  
"It's nice to see you, too." He said before punching Carlos in the face.  
"Dad!" Sarah shouted before running outside.  
"Sarah!" Rebecca called after her.  
Sarah pushed the door open and ran to her father. She hugged him tightly before moving behind him.

Carver looked at the lodge Sarah came running out of. "Inside." He said simply as he pointed at the building.  
One of the two men that was with Carver and Bonnie gestured with his gun for them to move. Walter noticed Bonnie and his eyes widened.  
"Keep movin." Bonnie said.  
Clementine, Alvin and Rebecca hid as best as they could when everyone came inside. Clementine held Leeya in ready position.  
Clementine looked at Alvin who was hiding on the staircase. Alvin looked through the staircase bars and held his hand up, silently telling Clementine to wait.

"You believe this fuckin place, Bonnie?" One of the guys asked her. Clementine peeked from the couch she was hiding behind and spotted the guy. She quickly ducked back behind the couch.  
"Power and everything." He said in awe. "Lotta windows, though." He observed. "It's fucking huge. Bill's gonna hate it."  
"Ah The rest of them could be anywhere." He said with an annoyed tone.  
Clementine snuck to the stairs when the guy turned around. "Man how the fuck are we supposed to find them and cover these guys too?" The guy said angrily.

"Johnny, cover that window." Bonnie told him, getting him to move over towards the window she pointed at.  
The others were lined up by Carver and his crew as Clementine reached where Alvin and Rebecca were hiding. All of their friends were all knelt in a line, the only ones not inside were Luke and Kenny.  
Clementine peered over the wall of the second floor and saw that everybody had their arms tied behind their backs.

Carver looked around for a second before looking at Carlos. He walked up to him and grabbed him roughly until he was in view of everybody. He punched Carlos in the gut, making him collapse to the ground in pain.

"Listen, I'm only going to ask this once. Where's Rebecca?" Carver demanded angrily as he walked behind the knelt form of Carlos.

Carlos looked at Sarah. "Sarah, look at me. It's gonna be okay." He told her as she began breathing heavily.  
Carver grabbed Carlos's hand and snapped his finger backwards, causing the Hispanic man to scream in pain.  
"Rebecca, our baby deserves to be raised in a place of safety!" Carver called out. "I know you're out there. And Alvin. And Luke. And that...beautiful girl." Carver said as he threw Carlos's hand onto the ground.  
Clementine felt shivers crawl all over her body when she heard Carver say that. "Oh...fuck." She groaned.

"This is real simple. You want this over quick, you play nice and show your faces." Carver called out.  
Sarah looked like she wanted to cry more, but was trying her best to stay quiet.

"He'll kill him." Alvin whispered angrily.  
"No Alvin." Rebecca whispered with a whine.  
"We gotta go down there." Alvin whispered seriously.  
"I am not going anywhere near that fucking sicko." Clementine whispered angrily.  
"We don't have a choice, Clem!" Alvin told her sadly.

"No, there is something you can do, Clem. You can go find Luke and Kenny." Rebecca whispered to Clementine.  
Clementine nodded before looking for a way out. She noticed the windows right next to the three of them.  
"I can fit through these." Clementine whispered.  
"You head him, you two! He knows your here." Alvin whispered back.

"I'm going to go find Luke and Kenny."

"I already killed that Asian friend of yours!" Carver shouted.  
Walter's eyes widened. "No...Matty." He said as tears stung his eyes.  
Carver broke another one of Carlos's fingers.

"AAAAGH! Fuck you! Shoot him! Somebody just shoot hi-" Carlos's shouting was cut off as Carver put a knife to his throat.

"I'm going to go find them. You two stay here." Clementine said before opening the window and silently crawling outside.  
Clementine walked outside on the porch. She looked through the window to see Carver punch Carlos in the face. She cringed at how hard the punch was before continuing to crouch walk around the porch. When she rounded the corner, she saw Kenny using some sort of...thing as cover.

"Clem!" Kenny said as he noticed the eleven year old.  
Clementine slowly crawled her way towards Kenny and got behind cover with him.  
"Got any .45 rounds?" She asked him as she took the magazine out of her pistol. "I'm out." She told him.  
Kenny gave her an apologetic glance. "Sorry darlin', I'm all out of that." He told her.  
Clementine scoffed. "Fucking great." She groaned.

Kenny looked inside the lodge and saw that Alvin and Rebecca had given themselves up.  
Clementine sighed with a little relief. "At least he'll stop torturing Carlos."  
"Looks like they got everyone." Kenny said before looking at Clementine. "Who are these guys, Clem? Can we take em?" He asked her.  
"If I had bullets too, maybe. But I'm not sure. Also, the ringleader is somebody named Carver. I think he may be a...a...what's that word for grown ups that like kids?"

"You mean he's a fuckin Pedo?!" Kenny said in anger.  
"I don't know exactly, but I got bad feeling about him." Clementine informed him.  
"I've got a pretty clear shot on the one guy. Just a little more to the left. That's right, you son of a bitch." Kenny said as he lined up Johnny's head with his rifle's sights.

He pulled the trigger and the bullet flew through the glass and right into Johnny's face, killing him instantly. "Got him!" Kenny said with a celebratory tone.  
Carver looked at Johnny's dead body in shock before his face grew into an expression of anger. He turned towards Walter and Omid and pushed them both into Clementine and Kenny's line of sight. He pulled out his gun and shot them both in the back of the head. Their bodies fell to the ground with thuds.

"NOOOO!" They heard Sarita scream.  
Clementine's eyes narrowed as she ground her teeth in anger. Her grip on Leeya grew so intense that her hand started bleeding. "I'll kill him." Clementine said, angrier than she had been in a while.

Carver got into cover quickly. "That's two of your boys for one of ours! Now I didn't wanna do this, but you ain't leavin' me much choice. Now here's what's going to happen. I'm gonna march another one of your friends up here and I'm gonna put a bullet in the back of their head!" He told them before walking towards the group and grabbing Alvin.  
"Hi Alvin." Carver greeted.

"No, Bill! Please!" Rebecca begged.

Clementine breathed in and out deeply to calm herself and grabbed Kenny's gun. "He's going to kill everyone in there if we don't give up, Kenny. Sarita included." Clementine told him, shutting down any rebuke the bearded man had.  
He sighed as she dropped the gun.

"We're coming out." He announced.

They walked towards the door when Bonnie kicked it open. "Let's. Go." She said.  
As Clementine walked past her, she kicked her in the shin, almost breaking it.  
"I should have shot you, bitch." She said bitterly.

"Aaagh! Fuck! My leg!" She shouted as she dropped her gun and clutched her leg.

Carver licked his lips as he surveyed the spectacle. Clementine walked past the woman and up to Carver. Everyone was staring at her in shock at what she just did. Carver cupped Clementine's cheek and leaned into her ear.

"I like feisty little girls like you." He whispered into her ear.

Clementine did her best not to stab him with Leeya. She knew that would only end badly. "All right everyone round em up!" Carver shouted before grabbing Clementine's arm.

"You'll be riding with me." He said with a warm smile that made Clementine want to gag.

* * *

Lee and Molly were walking in a forest. "I'm starting to get restless again. I really hope we find her soon." Lee said as they walked through a road in the middle of a forest.

Molly nodded in agreement with her lover. "I know, I can't wait to get to know her." Molly said eagerly.

Lee chuckled at that. "I bet. I wonder if how much she's grown." Lee said wistfully

Before Molly could give her lover a response, they heard a vehicle approaching them. They looked at each other and ducked behind bushes.

A truck came to a stop on the road in front of them followed by a car. "Did they see us?" Molly asked Lee.

Lee shook his head. "We hid before they came up on the road. I doubt it." He told her.

The driver side window of the car rolled down and a man neither of them recognized poked his head out.

"Troy! What the fuck's the problem?" He shouted up to the truck.

The truck's driver door opened and a man wearing a camo outfit stepped out. He was holding some serious firepower which got Lee and Molly on edge. Lee pulled out his magnum just in case they spotted him and Molly. Molly held Hilda at the ready.

"Bill, The girl needs ta pee and I ain't havin' her piss in the truck!" Troy said as he opened the back and aimed the gun inside. "Come on, get the hell out." He barked.

Lee was able to inside the truck a little bit and saw that it was full of bound people. "Shit." He whispered.

A girl in glasses hopped out of the truck and Troy cut off her bindings. "I...I need somebody to watch my back..." She said nervously.

"Are ya fucking kidding me?!"

The man from before, Bill, stuck his head out the window again. "What's the problem now?" Bill asked Troy.

"The little bitch wants somebody to go with her!" Troy told Bill.

Bill looked like he was going to say something, but ducked back into the car as the person with him got his attention.

"Can you see who else is in the car?" Molly whispered to Lee.

Lee shook his head. "No, the glare from the window is too strong." Lee whispered back.

Bill stuck his head back out of the window. "She said she'll go with her!"

Troy shrugged. "Fine by me!" He said back.

The passenger side door opened and someone stepped out. Lee's eyes widened when the person fully came out. Tears came to his eyes as he saw that trademark hat of hers, it was his Sweet Pea. She was alive.

Lee was going to run out as soon as he saw Clementine, but Molly held him back.

"Lee, that guy has an assault rifle and clearly has a screw loose." Molly whispered. "If we swing up now, he won't hesitate to shoot us dead. What good will that do for Clementine, she finds out you survived only for you to die anyways." Molly told Lee.

Lee knew she was right, but he desperately wanted to run up to Clementine. He held back though, knowing what Molly said was completely correct.

"We'll follow them to wherever there base is and get her then." Molly told him.

Lee nodded in agreement. "Yeah...Alright." He whispered softly.

They watched as Clementine walked off with the other girl then came back for a few minutes. Once they were back, Clementine walked the other girl to the truck and was talking to her. They couldn't make out what she and the other girl were saying.

After a few moments, Troy aimed his gun at Sarah and told her to get a move on. He tied her back up and threw her into the truck.

They heard the voice of a man shouting at Troy, demanding to be told what Carver was doing to Clementine. Troy responded by shutting the door of the Truck and got back into the driver's seat.

Clementine sighed before walking back to the car that Bill/Carver was driving. Carver cupped Clementine's cheek and seemed to sweet talk her. Clementine shivered and pulled away. She got into the car before Carver did the same.

They all drove off soon after that. Lee couldn't help himself anymore and hugged Molly and began crying.

"She's alive! She's alive and well! Oh my god!" Lee cried in relief.

Molly hugged him and rubbed his back soothingly. Lee let out all of the worry and frustration that had build up the past over two and a half years. Molly rubbed him soothingly. "I know, sweetie. I know." Molly whispered into his ear.

"We can't stay here, we have to move and follow them if we're gonna reunite with you 'Sweet Pea'." Molly said after a few moments.

Lee nodded as he stood up and began walking in the direction the vehicles drove down. Molly walking with him.

Lee still couldn't believe that they had finally found her. He shook his head before focusing on catching up with them.

"We may have finally found her, but we haven't reunited with her quite yet. Let's keep moving." Lee said, Molly nodding in agreement.

The two of them walked down the road towards where the vehicles went.

"We're coming, Clementine." Lee said.

**Author's Note: Bloop! Carver is a pedophile in this. Mostly because I want Lee or Clementine to kill him instead of Kenny. Also, since I'm going off of my playthrough of the walking dead, I decided that Lee's presence would help Kenny and wisen him up. In my playthrough, Lee and Kenny were best friends, so Lee being there will really help Kenny I guess. Now I just need to figure out how I'm going to make Janentine work. That is one thing I am going to do for sure, which is why I put the Clementine/Jane tag as soon as I started writing this.**


	12. Love at First Sight

Eventually, everybody reached Carver's base of operations. It was a big store called Howe's Hardware and a few of the surrounding buildings. Carver and Clementine exited his car first. "Now Clementine, the only Luxury I'm able to give you right now is the right to keep all of your things. You will still have to go in the pen with everybody else, alright Sweet Cheeks?"

Carver asked as he cupped Clementine's cheek. "Fine by me." Clementine responded, doing her very best to not react at all to the touch of the creepy man.

Carver chuckled and patted her shoulder. "You'll come around." He said before walking inside, signaling Troy to go into the garage, and told Clementine to follow him. Troy opened the truck's door and aimed his gun inside.

"Everybody out." He said. Everybody hopped outside of the truck, all still with bindings on their wrists, except Kenny.

"Son of a bitch, how did you get your restraints off? C'mere." Troy said before tying him up again. Clementine joined up with the group, they made sure she was all right, which she assured she was, despite how she felt about Carver.

There was a squeal as Carver turned on the speakers inside the facility.

**"We've got some familiar faces back with us tonight." **Carver's voice sounded through the P.A system as Troy closed the truck door behind them. There were a few guards all armed with automatic guns to make sure there weren't any problems.

**"Now, I understand some of you are confused as to why we'd bring these people back when they left us as they did."**

"Tch, I can think of a few reasons why." The black lady at the back of the group said.

**"It might not come all at once... but time will** **heal**** these wounds... so be patient with them until it does... and take solace in knowing that they're here to help us make our home a better place." **Carver's voice rang around the place as the group walked through.

**"All these feelings you have of anger... betrayal... hate... they're all valid. No one needs to forget what they did... but we do have to find it in our hearts to forgive them."**

Clementine glared at Carver who was in his office before looking away. She took note of all the food there was stocking all of the shelves.

"Damn. They have a lot of food and supplies." Clementine whistled.

Kenny glared at the tall eleven year old. "Don't go kissing their asses, Clem." Kenny said angrily.

"Tch, I'm gonna comment on how well they have their shit together if I feel like it." Clementine huffed.

**"As many of you already know... a large herd of lurkers gathers just south of us... we've kept an..."**

As Carver kept talking, Troy looked over at Carlos.

"Come on. We need ya for somethin'." He said, gesturing for the Hispanic man to follow him.

"Can it wait until morning? We're all exhausted." Carlos asked hopefully.

Troy glared at him. "Just come the fuck on." He sighed before leading Carlos away from the rest of the group.

Sarah looked at her dad longingly but kept quiet, in case something bad happened.

Soon, they reached the pen. Bonnie unlocked it. "Make sure ya'll stay off the fence. Bill can see if ye're messing with it." She said.

Clementine flipped her off as they all walked inside the pen.

Nick looked at Bonnie. "Thanks Bonnie."

"Eeyup." She said as she looked at the ground sadly.

Carver kept going on about one thing or another as everybody got settled into the pen. Troy took off everyone's bindings.

"Ya'll best get some rest, cause tomorrow, there ain't gonna be much for ya. Cause tomorrow, you're gonna be workin' hard." Troy said with a smirk.

"That's fer you." Bonnie said to Rebecca, pointing at a cot out in the open.

"Of course it is. Fucking Bill. Keeps me out in the cold but at least I'll be warm." Rebecca scoffed.

A guy walked up to everybody. "Hey guys." He greeted with a wave from his _only _ arm. Clementine knew what had most likely happened and walked over to everyone to join in on the conversation.

"Reggie!" Rebecca exclaimed before walking up to him and hugging him, apologizing.

"What did they do to you?"

"This could've been worse. Trust me. I'm lucky to be alive."

"It's my fault." Nick said, blaming himself.

"No, it's really not. I would tell you if it was. This happened well after you guys left." Reggie said.

"You got bit, didn't you?" Clementine asked him.

Reggie looked at the tall eleven year old. "Uh...yes. Yes I did." Reggie answered.

Kenny and Clementine looked down at the ground.

"Fuck. So I coulda saved him after all..." Kenny said to himself. He and Clementine were thinking along the same lines right about now.

"Uh, guys? Is something wrong?" Reggie asked them.

"Nothing. We were just thinking about a friend." Clementine answered, trying her best to drive away that train of thought.

Reggie took that as a sign to continue on with his story.

As he continued on, Sarah decided to tell Clementine about Reggie a bit.

"Reggie helped us, when were running away. He was going to come with us, but he fell. And we kept running." Sarah informed her.

Clementine nodded in understanding.

Soon, the black lady, Tavia, Clementine thought her name was, told Alvin that Carver wanted him in his office. Rebecca got worried for a second, but Alvin assured her that he would be fine and left to go see what Carver wanted.

"Hey, Reggie!" Troy called as he stepped up to Reggie.

"Oh...hey Troy." Reggie said nervously.

"Don't go fuckin' up now. Bill's real close to lettin ya outta here. You make sure things stay nice and quiet out here tonight and I'll be sure to tell Bill how helpful you've were." He warned the Indian man.

"Yeah you can count on me, thanks Troy." Reggie said with a nervous smile.

"Don't mention it." Troy said before he and Bonnie left.

Clementine flipped Bonnie off when she walked past her.

"Clem, don't hate Bonnie fer what happened. She's notta bad gal." Luke told Clementine.

Clementine glared at him heatedly. "She could be a fucking saint for all I care. I don't give a shit. She got Omid killed. I should have shot her when I had the chance." Clementine said angrily before breathing deeply to calm herself down.

"Sorry, just a little emotional." She said as she began twirling Leeya idly.

Reggie took notice of that and walked up to Clementine.

"Are you sure you should have that?" He asked as he reached for Leeya.

Clementine grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly.

"Listen, Reggie. You seem like a nice guy, and I'm a little on edge right now, so I'll give you one warning before I rip off your last arm: Don't. Touch. Leeya." Clementine said coldly.

Reggie nodded fearfully. "Noted." He said.

Clementine let go of his arm and he walked back to the group.

"Hey, listen man. Clementine has been through a lotta shit. Don't blame her for how she acts, all right?" Pete said as he placed a hand on Reggie's shoulder.

Reggie nodded. "I understand."

"Can you guys save it for the morning?! I'm tryin to sleep!" A black guy said from the floor.

"Sorry about that!" Reggie shouted over to him before turning back to the group.

"Okay that's Mike, he's kind of a dick when he's tired, but he saved my life. So I put up with that shit." Reggie informed everybody.

While the group and Reggie talked to each other, Clementine noticed a woman sitting at a table by herself. They both caught each other's eye, and looked each other over.

"Who's she?" Clementine asked as she stopped twirling Leeya and clipped her back onto her belt.

"Hmm? Who?" Reggie said before turning around to look at where Clementine was looking.

"Oh her. Okay so she's fucking weird. They found her poking around outside covered in blood and guts." Reggie told Clementine.

The woman, overhearing the conversation, wanted to see what Clementine's reaction was to that information.

"Oh! So she's smart!" Clementine said in realization.

The woman's eyes widened when she heard that. Clementine walked over to the bench where the woman was sitting and sat across from her.

"Wha-?" Reggie started, before Pete put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her go, Reg." Pete said before they all resumed their conversations, Clementine and the woman out of thought for now.

Clementine extended her hand to the woman, who now that she got a better look at, was really pretty.

_'Hm. I think I like girls.' _ Clementine thought to herself, realizing she never felt attracted to a boy before.

"Hey there, I'm Clementine. Clementine Everett." Clementine greeted with a smile, deciding to use Lee's surname as she actually forgot her own.

The woman took Clementine's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Clementine. My name is Jane. Jane Lawrence." Jane greeted back with her own smile.

Jane rested her head on her palm and looked at Clementine, smile never leaving her face. "So, I heard you call me smart there. Why do you say that?" She asked the eleven year old.

"Because, covering yourself in walker guts is something only smart people do for some reason. I tried telling somebody awhile ago about it, they didn't believe me. That got them killed." Clementine told her.

Jane looked at Clementine with a curious nervous look. "Was that person close?"

Clementine shook her head. "Nope, just some guy that I found out was afterwards was trying to steal my stuff."

Jane winced at that. "Oof. Good riddance then, it sounds like."

"Yup." Clementine said with a smirk.

_'__I like her.' _The two of them thought at the same time.

Clementine pulled out Leeya to show off to Jane.

Jane perked up curiously when the eleven year old unclipped her pickaxe. "What do you have there?" She asked curiously.

Clementine pulled out a cloth and started polishing Leeya.

"A very helpful, very sharp, very versatile climbing pickaxe. Her name is Leeya. We've been through a lot together." Clementine explained.

Leeya twinkled in the moonlight as if to greet the woman in front of her.

"Leeya?" Jane asked her.

Clementine nodded. "Yeah, don't judge." Clementine said with a grin.

Jane shook her head. "No no, I wouldn't judge. After all..." Jane trailed off as she pulled out a very well cared for hunting knife. "I'm not a hypocrite. Her name is Karen." Jane told Clementine.

They looked at each other before nodding together, they both traded their weapons, much to the shock of anyone who was paying attention. Clementine swung Karen through the air, liking the how it ripped through it.

Jane twirled Leeya and swung her around a bit, nodding at how she felt. They smile at each other again before trading back their weapons. They put them away for now after that.

"So how old are you, Clem?" Jane asked Clementine.

"I'm eleven years old." Clementine answered.

Jane's eyes widened. "You look like you're thirteen." Jane told her.

Clementine smiled at Jane when she said that. "Thank you~." She said. "How old are you?" Clementine asked.

"I'm 19." Jane told Clementine.

Clementine smiled at the answer before stretching her arms and yawning.

Jane smirked at her. "Yeah, I could use some shuteye myself. We'll continue this tomorrow. You can take the bed, though it's just a plank of wood." Jane said before walking over to her spot on the floor and laid down.

Clementine stood up and yawned again before walking over towards the empty floor space next to Jane and laying down. Kenny looked at her in shock.

"Clem! Shouldn't we-"

"Tomorrow! Sleep now!" Clementine said before taking a pillow from one of the beds.

Jane smiled at Clementine, happy that she chose to sleep next to her.

Eventually, everybody decided to follow Jane and Clementine's lead and went to sleep.

Sometime with in the night, Clementine and Jane had shuffled into a cuddling position together in their sleep.

**Author's Note: Boom! We've officially entered the Janentine stages baby! This is where the Don't Like Don't Read stuff comes into play. I may extend the Howe's arc more than just one day, to make Lee and Molly catching up to them more realistic, and to give time fore Jane and Clem's relationship to develop so that it doesn't just shatter as soon as Lee and Molly re enter the scene.**


	13. Getting To Know Each Other

Clementine and Jane woke up before everybody else did. They both blushed when they realized they at some point in there sleep they began cuddling in each other. Jane smirked down at the girl.

"Hey~." She said with a grin.

Clementine smiled back at her. "Hey."

"Did you sleep well?" Jane asked the girl in her arms.

Clementine nodded. "Did you?" She asked the woman.

Jane smiled and nodded. Jane and Clementine were smiling at each other for a few minutes. "So...you wanna stay like this for a bit or you wanna get up?" Jane asked the tall eleven year old in her arms.

"As much as I like this, we should probably get up before everyone else does." Clementine said.

Jane gave the eleven year old a pout, which Clementine thought was adorable, before letting her up. They both stood up and grabbed their stuff and went over to the bench.

"Shall we continue our conversation from last night? We'll have time before that idiot comes to get us for work." Jane informed Clementine.

"We did get up pretty early, didn't we." Clementine said with a chuckle.

They both sat down at the bench and resumed their conversation.

"So, what can you do with that pick?" Jane asked Clementine.

"Climb like I'm Nathan Drake." Clementine answered.

Jane gave her an impressed look before placing her head in both palms. "Let's see it." She said with a smirk.

Clementine smirked at the woman before standing up and running towards a wall. She kicked off the wall and latched onto a broken ladder with Leeya. She hung there and waved at Jane.

Jane whistled. "Damn. You're a little badass, aintcha?" Jane said with raised eyebrows.

Clementine swung back and forth before swinging up and landing onto the roof.

"Ta-da!" She said as she clipped Leeya back onto her belt.

"Okay, now that was cool." Jane said in awe. "I can use Karen to climb, but the way I do it is a little more noisy." Jane informed Clementine as she climbed down the wall and walked back over to Jane.

"How do you do it, then?" Clementine asked with a curious head tilt, which Jane thought was adorable.

"Basically I just stab the wall." Jane said simply.

Clementine's eyes widened. "What the hell is Karen made out of?" Clementine asked.

"Some metal alloy that is harder than diamond." Jane told Clementine. "I don't remember what it was called, but I do know that Karen is basically unbreakable." Jane finished.

"Damn." Clementine said in awe.

They continued talking for another hour before other people started to wake up. They had gone back to the topic of walker guts. "How did you find out about it, Clem?" Jane asked her.

"Lee was the one who found out." Clementine told the woman, having told her about Lee earlier. "He walked through a horde of walkers with nothing but a butcher knife and a shard of glass and stabbed his way to where I was." Clementine said, remembering all the dead bodies she saw when they left the marsh house.

"Jesus, how many of them did he get?" Jane asked curiously.

"All of them." Clementine answered.

Jane's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "A whole fucking horde?! A horde is like, three times the size of a herd!" Jane exclaimed before sitting back down, just in complete awe. "Lee was one badass mother fucker then." Jane said.

Clementine nodded. "Yep. He definitely was."

"Yeah, he would have been soaked in blood." Jane said.

They continued talking for awhile before everybody was awake. Kenny saw Jane and Clementine talking. His eyes narrowed into a glare at Jane. Why were they talking like they were super chummy already? He thought as he started walking towards them.

The door to the pen opened suddenly. Carver, Troy, and one more guard stepped inside. As the group turned to face them, Clementine saw the look Kenny was giving Jane. She groaned quietly when she saw it.

"Oh, great. Now I have to deal with that too." She said to herself.

Jane looked at her with concern. "Deal with what?" She asked.

Clementine shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'll tell you later."

"Hey! You two bitches shut the fuck up! Bill want's a word!" Troy yelled at them.

They both flipped him off. Troy seethed with anger while Carver smiled at their ferocity. Clementine wanted to gag at the look Carver was giving her, Jane noticed and decided to talk to her later about it, not wanting to get anyone in trouble just yet.

"Everybody listen up! The work our home needs is in no shortage, everybody will be put to work. Pete, Mike, and the new guy, Kenny, you guys will be fortifying the wall." He told the three men.

Kenny crossed his arms.

"Like Hel-" He started.

"You got it, Bill!" Mike cut him off before leaning towards Kenny. "Just go along with it, you don't wanna get shot, do you?" He said through quietly.

Kenny sighed and grumbled but kept quiet after that. Carver hmph'd and kept talking.

"Reggie, take Sarah up to the green house and put her to work there. Carlos, it should be obvious what You're gonna do. Everybody else, split up and find a way to help out. Don't do anything stupid. Clementine, you can decide what you want to do." He said, hoping giving the eleven year old freedom of choice would get her to warm up to him.

"In that case, I'll work with Jane all day." Clementine said, giving a sideways glance and smile to Jane, which the nineteen year old woman returned.

Carver noticed the look they gave each other and placed his hand on his gun, considering shooting Jane right then and there, but decided that would ruin any chance he had of wooing Clementine.

Clementine noticed that and grew really worried. "Hey-"

"Did he say you could still talk, bitch?!" Troy shouted.

Carver placed a hand on his chest. "Yes, Clem? What is it?" He asked her.

"Jane and I can go work now, you got anything you need done on the roof?" Clementine asked hastily.

"Yeah, heavy lifting stuff." Carver answered. "Stairs are back and to the left." He told them.

Clementine took Jane's arm and they left the pen and searched for the staircase. When they found it, they proceeded to go upstairs.

"So what's the deal with that Kenny guy? He was a friend of yours right?" Jane asked as they got to the roof.

Clementine sighed. "He was a good person, but has lost a lot. He lost his family: His son, Duck, got bitten and his wife shot herself." Clementine explained.

Jane's eyes widened. "Oh..." She said in realization.

"Lee was also his best friend, so there's that too." Clementine said as they began walking around the roof.

"The problem with him though, is that he's unstable and he I think he sees me as a replacement for Duck sometimes. He's been scaring me for awhile, I've been slowly distancing myself from him." Clementine said before sighing. "Sorry, I don't mean to dump all of this on you, Jane. I just feel like I can trust you the most, despite only knowing you for a day." Clementine said.

Jane smiled at her. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I feel exactly the same way with you, Clem. How about this. While we work, we talk about each other. We wont stop till we know all about each other. How's that sound?" Jame offered as she picked up a bag of cement.

Clementine smiled at Jane. "That's sounds great." She said before she picked up a box of tools.

The two of them talk throughout their work. Clementine telling Jane as much as she could recall from the before times and everything about after it started, Jane did the same.

"You see, at the bottom the bottle were these sugar crystals, and my thirteen year old self had it in my mind that I wanted to eat em. So I got the bright idea to smash the bottle against the dining room floor." Jane told Clementine as they worked on pulling up bags of soil from the pen with the winch on the roof.

"But you see, the problem with broken glass shards is that it looks a lot like sugar crystals." Jane said, cracking Clementine up.

"I was drunk, bleeding from my mouth when my little sister came running in. I got taken to the hospital and they pumped my stomach. But here I am today, with my high school diploma." Jane said, causing Clementine to burst with laughter.

"Well, the silliest thing that I've done was lick a saltlick. I was gross." Clementine told Jane. "Far from the dumbest thing I've done, though." Clementine said with a sad sigh.

Jane looked at her with concern. Clementine noticed and told the older woman that she would tell her eventually in their conversation. As they continued to work, Clementine told Jane everything about what happened at the St. John's Dairy.

They kept talking throughout the entirety of their work. Clementine had told Jane everything about her life before the walkers, and Jane was just about to finish with her story for before the walkers.

"And then, a day after I graduated, boom. Zombies." Jane said, a little annoyed that her super early high school graduation got undermined by the apocalypse.

Before Clementine could respond, a guard came up to them. "It's lunch time, ya'll. Get down to the mess hall so ya can eat." He said before doing that himself.

Clementine and Jane gave a groan of "Finally!", having grown tired of moving heavy stuff to a different spot. The eagerly went downstairs to get some food.

* * *

Jane and Clementine sat next to each other, Clementine having gotten a tray full of barbecue beans and a slice of pizza. Jane got the same. They were talking about how Clementine met Lee and everything that happened in those first few days with him, from meeting him at her house to Hershel's farm, to the drugstore, to getting settled in at the Motor Inn. "We stayed there for awhile and we went through three months without any major incidents. After those three months, however, we found out that everybody was infected and then the St John's Dairy stuff happened." Clementine finished her story.

"Jeez, that sounds like it was a depressing week." Jane said, sickened at the thought of cannibalism and everything else those guys did.

Clementine huffed. "Yeah, it was."

Before they could continue their conversation, Bonnie sat in front of them.

Clementine glared at her, Jane not knowing what happened between them stayed quiet unless she was prompted or explained to.

"What. The fuck. Do you. Want?" Clementine asked her through gritted teeth, trying her best not to shove Leeya right into her face.

Bonnie was fed up with how she was being treated by a child.

"Listen, ya brat. Do ya think that's anyway to treat an adult that has been tryin' to help ya?" Bonnie asked her angrily.

Clementine thought about throwing her food at her, but decided that would be a waste.

"How fucking DARE you talk to me like that after what you did you fucking bitch!" Clementine said enraged.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie said in shock.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you forget that you're little tattletale stuff at ski lodge got my friend killed?! Omid was a such a nice guy and you got him fucking murdered! Get the fuck away from me before I can't hold myself back anymore!" Clementine screamed.

"You don't know what yer talkin' about!" Bonnie shouted back.

Clementine punched her the face, breaking her nose and sending her flying off the bench. She was about to lunge after her but Jane held her back.

"She's not worth the energy, Clem." Jane said, trying to calm her down.

"But this fucking bitch got Omid murdered! And then she has the fucking balls to come and talk to me like THAT?!" Clementine shrieked angrily.

"If you kill her, she suffers less." Jane told Clementine, hoping that would work, which thankfully, it did.

She sighed and sat back down and continued eating. "I wonder what Lee would think of me now." Clementine said as she ate.

Jane looked at her and smiled softly. "He would be proud of what you've grown into since he last saw you." Jane told her.

Clementine smiled back at her. "Thanks, Jane."

While a Carlos and a guard picked Bonnie up, Carver walked over to the two of them. Before he could say anything, Bonnie opened up her stupid mouth again.

"I'm sure Lee deserved to die." She mumbled bitterly.

Everybody who knew Clementine and what she thought of Lee felt their blood run cold. Clementine pushed out from the table and stood up. "Hold me back." She said quietly as she gave Bonnie the scariest look she has ever seen.

She the proceeded to unclip Leeya and lunge for Bonnie.

Jane grabbed her by the waist, keeping her from reaching Bonnie.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING END YOU!" Clementine screamed as she swung Leeya at her from where she was.

She was able to cut her cheek badly before Carlos and the guard got her out of reach, but that was it.

"Carlos! Jake! Get Bonnie out of here!" Carver ordered, which the two men did.

The source of her fury being out of sight got Clementine to calm down and she slumped in Jane's grip.

Carver looked at Clementine at brought her chin up so she could look him in the eye.

"I apologize for her behavior, she was out of line." Carver said, not sincerely at all before standing up. "Now I need to take care of some things, everybody continue eating lunch." He announced to everybody before walking off to do god knows what.

"What a load of horseshit." Clementine mumbled before eating the rest of her food.

She leaned into Jane as she waited for the older woman to finish eating. Jane smiled down at the girl and pulled her closer with a one armed hug and continued eating with the other.

* * *

After lunch, everyone was set to resume their work. Jane and Clementine had finished their task and were permitted to walk around the grounds and help out their penmates. They decided they would take a bucket of nails over to Kenny, Pete and Mike. Troy from the roof directed them to which building they were in.

Jane smiled up at Troy seductively. "Thanks big guy~." She said, causing him to blush.

"N-No problem." He said before resuming whatever he was doing on the roof.

As they walked out of Troy's sight, Jane gagged. "Oh man I hate flirting with him." Jane mumbled.

Clementine looked at her with confusion. "Then why do you do it?" She asked her.

"So he thinks I like him. It's to make my eventual escape much easier. Though I have to plan it a bit more, now." She told Clementine, who was relieved that Jane was just using Troy.

"Why do you need to plan it more, now?" Clementine asked Jane curiously as they walked.

Jane smiled down at the tall eleven year old. "Because you're coming with me." Jane said, causing Clementine to beam up at her.

"Oh. Okay then!" She said cheerfully before they reached the building Kenny and the others were working in.

As they entered, they saw Kenny begrudgingly hammering in wood on the wall. Pete had seemed to have literally just calmed a fight between him and Mike down. Kenny noticed Jane and gave her same look as before. He moved to come walk up to her and Clementine before the eleven year old placed down the bucket loudly in front of Kenny to get him to snap out of it.

"Here's the nails you guys need." She said, stepping in front of Jane in a way that made it seem normal.

"Thanks, Clem. We needed these." Pete said gratefully.

Kenny glanced at him before turning back to Clementine. "Yeah. Thanks, Clem." Kenny repeated before taking some nails to go hammer in.

Jane and Clementine left as soon as they were finished there. They walked around the perimeter of the outside wall, when someone grabbed Clementine and pulled her into a comic book store. "JMMNE!" She let out a muffled scream.

She unclipped Leeya and whopped her assailant in the head with the blunt side.

"Aaah! Fuck!" He wailed.

Before Clementine could kill him, the guy pulled a gun on her. "Damn it you bitch! I was gonna make this nice and easy, but you had to be a feisty one!" The guy shouted. "Now I have to shoot you before eating you!" The now confirmed cannibal shouted.

Clementine walked right up to him. "Hey, dumbass." She said.

"What, Bitch?!" He shouted.

Clementine smirked at him. "Your gun is empty." She said, making him check his pistol, which was fully loaded.

"What the fuck are you-" He was cut off a knife being thrown into his head.

"Damn. Nice." Clementine said before retrieving Karen for Jane.

"How the hell did he not notice me enter? And how did he fall for that?" Jane asked, dumbfounded at his stupidity.

Clementine shrugged. "He was a cannibal that some how made his way into this place. I don't feel bad for him dying." Clementine said as she handed Karen over to Jane, who cleaned it off and sheathed it.

They exited the comic book store and told Troy about it. "A cannibal? Really? Well we gotta question him, see if he got any friends." Troy said as he came down to the ground.

"If you like talking to corpses, go ahead, by all means." Clementine told Troy.

"Oh. Well shit. Well I still gotta check him for stuff to see if he DID have any friends, like maybe he was part of some crazy group that brands each other." He reasoned as he entered the comic book store.

Jane and Clementine headed back inside as Troy entered the store, deciding to go mess around or something. They walked around and eventually found a door labeled 'entertainment' and decided to check it out. Inside was shelves of comics, normal books, movies, a whole lot of stuff. The two of them looked around the room, Jane picked up on of the comic books and started flipping through the pages.

"Hey Clem, check this out." Jane said, holding a zombie comic.

Clementine walked over to her and looked through the comic with her.

"Man, whoever wrote this was shit at predicting what was actually gonna happen." Jane said as she flipped through it.

Clementine couldn't help but snicker. "Flying zombies? The hell?" Clementine laughed.

"I think this one shoots lasers." Jane said, pointing to a zombie that had a beam coming out of it's mouth.

"This comic is stupid." Jane said, Clementine nodding in agreement.

She put the comic back and the two of them looked through the room a little more before deciding to go screw around on the roof.

They were up there for the rest of the day, well into night. They just stayed up there, swapping more stories throughout the time up there. Clementine was getting to how she met Omid and Christa when they were told it was time for curfew.

"Ugh. Fine." Clementine said before she and Jane walked over to where the pen was and climbed inside, much to the awe of the guards.

"Fucking show offs." One of the guards grumbled.

Jane and Clementine walked over to their spot they slept at and sat up against the wall and continued talking.

"This guy, a real asshole, got himself stuck under a car while there was a herd following us, and people kept going in one after the other to save him, all dying in the process. A lot of nice people died to save the prick, and we found out later he was already bit. He turned and ripped throat right outta this old lady's neck." Jane said, while crossing a finger over her throat.

"Damn. I hate that guy and I don't even know him." Clementine said.

"Your turn, Clem." Jane told Clementine.

"Okay. Well, when we had to leave the motor inn, it was cause somebody had been slipping bandits our supplies and Lee found out. They raided us and we had to leave in an RV. While we were driving, Lilly started blaming Carley and Ben. We didn't know it at the time, but it WAS Ben. We had to get out of the RV because we ran into a walker. While we were out there, Carley told Lilly off because of how much of a bitch she was being, and then when Carley's back was turned, Lilly pulled out her gun. When she turned around to face Lilly, she shot her right in the face." Clementine told Jane.

"Jesus, going off of what you said about Lee and Carley, Lee must have been pissed." Jane commented.

Clementine nodded. "He left her on the road and we drove off." Clementine told her.

Jane nodded in understanding. "I would have done the same." Jane said.

As they continued to talk, Kenny walked up to them. Jane and Clementine looked up at him as he stood above them.

"What's up?" Jane asked him, looking at him with wariness.

"Why are you sittin' with her, Clem?" He asked the eleven year old, not looking at Jane at all.

Clementine crossed her arms. "Cause I like her. We've got a lot in common." Clementine answered the bearded man, causing him to take a step back in shock.

"What? You noticed that?!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Pssh. Please, Kenny. You weren't very subtle." Clementine said dismissively.

"I mean, she's not exactly wrong. I could see your glares from a mile away." Jane informed Kenny, who glared at her in return.

"You stay out of this!" Kenny said angrily.

"Hey, grandpa. I don't know what I did to yank your hate me stick, but you're gonna have to lay off of me." Jane said back with just as much venom.

"Yeah, Kenny. Back off." Clementine said with a warning tone.

"You hardly even know her, Clem!" Kenny shouted.

"Her name is Jane Rose Lawrence. She is nineteen years old and hates soccer as much as I do. Her parents were in the military and her knife is a gift from her dad. She played soccer in her elementary days and switched to base ball as soon as she could. Her favorite color is purple. She had a sister named Jamie whom she loved dearly even though sometimes she didn't show it right. She likes girls, and to top it all of, She-" Clementine's list was interrupted by Kenny stepping up to Jane and grabbing her by the collar.

He pulled her to a standing position. Jane grabbed his wrist and yanked his arm off and punched him in the face, sending on his ass and launching him back a few feet.

"-Has a hella strong arm." Clementine finished. _"And is the sexiest thing I've ever seen. If sexy means what I think it does, that is." _Clementine finished in her head.

Pete looked over to them at the ruckus and sighed when he saw Kenny on the ground on his back. "Damn it, man! Why are ya pickin' fights with anybody you don't like being near Clementine?!" Pete said as he offered his arm to Kenny, who batted it away as he stood up.

"She's a little girl!" Kenny reasoned as he stood up.

"That little girl is more capable then all of us put together." Pete said, recalling all of the things he's seen Clementine do.

Clementine puffed her chest out with pride at Pete's words, which made Jane guffaw at how adorable it was to her. Kenny grumbled at everything before walking off, fed up trying for the time being.

Jane sat back down and laid her back against the wall again. Clementine stretched her arms and yawned before leaning into Jane's side. "I'm going to sleep now, Jane. Good night." Clementine said as she cuddled the woman's side.

Jane smiled at her and wrapped her arm around her, making sure Clementine was comfortable. "All right. Good night, Clem." Jane said before she too try to get some sleep.

Little did Clementine know, her life was about to get much better within the next few days.

* * *

**Author's Note: I****'m gonna have Janentine go all the way before Lee and Clementine reunite. Clementine is going to introduce Lee to JAne as her girlfriend. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it as always. I hope everyone leaves reviews! :D**


	14. The First Kiss

Two days later:

Jane and Clementine were sitting on a roof, having finished all of their chores a couple hours ago. In the past two days, Clementine has told her everything about her past, right up to where she had found Kenny. Jane had told her everything about her past, right up to where she found Howe's.

"And then, Troy saw me and told me to put my hands up. Now here I am, talking to you. The best friend I've had in my life, and I've known you for four days." Jane said to Clementine.

Clementine smiled at her. "Right now, you are the person I am closest to. In all honesty, I've barely interacted with Kenny. Yet he acts like I'm basically his daughter. It's kind of creepy." Clementine admitted.

"Maybe you should tell him that you don't appreciate him being all dad mode on you. He isn't Lee, after all." Jane reasoned.

Clementine sighed. "I know, I'm just scared how he'll react." She admitted.

"He IS unstable. You are completely reasonable to think like that." Jane told her.

Clementine smiled at her. "Thanks, Jane."

"Of course, Clem." Jane said with her own smile.

Clementine leaned into the other woman, happy to have someone to confide in and just be there for her.

"I wish I could meet Lee. I wonder if he would've like me." Jane pondered.

Clementine cuddled into her a little more. "He would've loved you." Clementine said, promising that as fact.

Jane smiled at Clementine. "I'm sure." She said to her.

For the next few hours, the two of them just sat on the roof, talking about everything they've been through. Clementine looked deep in thought throughout the whole time.

"Clementine? Is there something wrong?" Jane asked Clementine with concern.

"Jane. Is...is it weird that I...I..." Clementine started to say nervously.

Jane looked at her patiently, waiting for her to get what she needed to say out.

Clementine looked down with a blush before looking Jane in the eyes.

Clementine leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck in a hug, a pressed her lips against the older woman's lips in a kiss. She was apprehensive for Jane's reaction, a little scared she may have just ruined the relationship with this. She was flooded with relief when Jane wrapped her arms around her body as she kissed her back.

Jane and Clementine both moaned into the kiss as they're tongues fought for dominance over the kiss. After a little while, Jane won in their little battle. After a few minutes of them kissing, they separated from the kiss so they could breath. They stared at each other as they kept their arms draped around each other's bodies.

Clementine rested her head in the crook of Jane's neck. "Wow. That was, amazing." She said in between breaths.

Jane smiled down at Clementine. "I'll say~." She said seductively as she held her tightly.

"I'm glad I got to share my first kiss with you." Clementine said cheerfully.

Jane kissed Clementine's forehead. "Good. I'm glad I was your first." Jane said as she held Clementine a little tighter.

They stared into each other's eyes before they leaned towards each other and wrapped their lips in another kiss.

Jane and Clementine held each other close. "So, we're lovers now, I guess." Clementine said a little awkwardly.

"Yep." Jane said as she gave her new girlfriend's lips a quick peck.

Clementine snuggled into her lover. "Good. I love you, Jane." Clementine said lovingly.

Jane smiled at her girlfriend. "I love you too, Clementine." Jane reciprocated.

Clementine sighed as she realized something. "What will the others think?" Clementine said, a little scared at what their reactions will be.

Jane looked at Clementine seriously. "They can suck it. If they judge us for our relationship, they'll just have to deal with it. There's no society to say it's wrong anymore." Jane said seriously.

Clementine smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You're right." Clementine said as she snuggled into Jane.

"And if Carver tries anything..." Jane started.

Clementine looked up at her new girlfriend with a dark smile. "We'll kill him." Clementine finished for her.

They smiled at each other before kissing each other once again. After a few more minutes, they decided to head back to the pen to get some sleep.

Jane and Clementine entered the pen the normal way for once. Clementine was clutched onto Jane's arm and had her head resting on Jane's shoulder. They received strange looks from a lot of people in the pen. They ignored the looks and went over to their spot on the floor to sleep. Jane positioned herself so that she would make a comfortable pillow for Clementine. Clementine sighed in bliss as she cuddled into her girlfriend.

Kenny seemed enraged at the spectacle. "Why is an eleven year old so touchy feely with a nineteen year old?!" He said while approaching them.

"Kenny, let it go." Pete warned, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kenny grumbled and went over to his bunk on the other side of the room. "God damn it." He mumbled.

Jane and Clementine cuddled together before falling asleep. The next day, something big was going to happen

The Next Day:

Clementine and Jane were walking around on the outside perimeter of the territory, they were about to walk past the comic book store when the door to it opened seemingly by itself. Jane and Clementine looked at each other before pulling out Karen and Leeya and go to investigate it. Jane opens the door for Clementine and the eleven year old slowly entered inside the comic book store. She saw a form and raised Leeya to attack.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, Clem! It's me! It's me!" Luke's voice said hastily.

"Luke?!" Clementine exclaimed in shock, Jane walking inside at her exclamation.

"Hey, Clem." He greeted.

Clementine bopped him in the face, not an actual punch with any power behind it, just an annoyed tap.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" Clementine demanded as she clipped Leeya to her side.

"Survivin'. Tryin' to get over here to ya'll." Luke explained.

"Well you better stay hidden. If Troy sees you he's gonna shoot you." Jane said.

Luke looked at her and nodded. "Fuck. We. Shit. We needa plan. To get ya'll outta here." Luke said, a little frantically.

"Clem and I already have a plan. But it's just to get ourselves out." Jane told Luke.

"Well Ah doubt Clem agrees with that." Luke said a little pissed at the woman.

Clementine shrugged. "If I can help the others, I will. But I want to get away from here more than I want to help them, Carver is just too much." Clementine said with a shiver.

Jane pulled her into a hug. "It's alright, babe. I'm with you regardless of what happens." Jane said before kissing Clementine's forehead.

Clementine smiled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

Luke's eyes widened at the spectacle. "Wait. Are ya together?!" Luke exclaimed in shock.

Jane wrapped an arm around Clementine protectively and Clementine buried her head in the crook of her girlfriend's neck. "Yeah. Is that a problem?" Jane asked.

Luke just stared in disbelief. "Ah mean. She's eleven." Luke said as he crossed his arms.

"What does that matter? We live in the apocalypse." Clementine said.

Luke shrugged. "Fair enough." Luke said.

"Al'ight. So, we need a plan. Do ya'll think ya can get me one of them walkie talkies so Ah I can be kept posted?"

Jane and Clementine nodded. "I'll sneak in at night when everyone is asleep. I'll climb from onto the roof and find my way to them from there." Clementine announced.

"Okay. Ya'll best be gettin' along now. If Troy see's ya in here ya'll might get in trouble." Luke told them.

"Alright. We'll probably just screw around while we wait for the time to pass." Clementine said before jumping into Jane's arms.

"Ooof. You may be eleven, but you ARE only 4 inches shorter than me." Jane said with faux struggling.

"Oh please. You can stab walls, regardless of the strength of the blade, you need serious strength to do that." Clementine said.

Jane ceased her bullshit and carried Clementine easily. "Yeah Yeah, let me joke will ya?" Jane teased, causing Clementine to giggle.

They left the comic book store after that.

Luke sighed. "Well, Ah have to admit. They are really cute together." Luke said to himself. "Talkin to mahself. That's the first sign of...crazy."

* * *

A couple hours later, Clementine and Jane were in a secluded room, making out.

"So, Jane. Do you want to take this to the next level~?" Clementine asked seductively.

"If you mean sex, I would LOVE to say yes, but I think we should wait for a couple of months at least." Jane said reasonably.

Clementine gave Jane an adorable pout. "Fine. But can we get more...sexy with our make out sessions?" Clementine asked Jane.

Jane responded by giving her girlfriend a sultry grin before leaning towards her. Jane licked Clementine's neck, causing the eleven year old to moan.

"I have to ask, Clem. What makes you so comfortable with me, and what makes you so UNcomfortable with Carver." Jane asked, sitting up as she did so.

Clementine smiled at her girlfriend and crawled over to her. "Because I can tell that you love me, and I can tell Carver just want's a pretty toy." Clementine said as she cuddled with Jane.

Jane cupped Clementine's cheek, Clementine leaned into it. "If he touches you anywhere like you're his girl again, I'm killing him." Jane said seriously.

Clementine leaned into her happily. "Not if I get him first~." Clementine said cheekily.

Jane rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's antics. "Well we have a few hours to kill before you go to get a walkie talkie for that Luke guy. What do you wanna do until then?" Jane asked her.

Clementine grabbed Jane's head and pulled her into another deep, passionate kiss.

"Looks like I got my answer~." Jane said seductively before pinning the girl to the puffy couch they were on and kissing her deeply again.

Clementine moaned into the kiss happily.

They kept at it for another few hours, before they had to head back to the pen.

As they walked towards the pen, Carver noticed how happy they seemed together, and was jealous of Jane. He really, really, really, wanted to shoot Jane right then and there, but decided to go sleep it off instead. It was getting late anyways.

Bonnie walked up to them, bandages on her nose.

"Oh fucking great. What the hell do _you _ want?!" Clementine demanded, Jane and her were close to the pen and didn't want to deal with this shit.

Jane lead Clementine around her and when she tried to stop them, Jane pushed her away.

"Wait! Ah Wanted to apologize! Sayin' what Ah did about yer friend wasn't right at all. Ah was way out of line. Ah'm sorry." She called after them.

Clementine sighed as she and Jane continued walking.

"If you truly mean that, I'll consider forgiving you for what you said. I still don't plan on ever forgiving you for getting Omid killed though." Clementine said before they entered the pen.

Bonnie closed the door after them.

Kenny was talking about a plan to draw the herd of walkers close and sneak through them in the confusion.

"That's crazy! If the last part of your plan is to walk through a herd of walkers then it's going to fail." Rebecca said.

"Actually, I do it all the time." Jane told everyone.

Kenny glared at her. "Nobody asked you." He said.

Jane crossed her arms. "You're the one advocating for this plan."

"It's true. It's really easy to do. You cut a walker open and smear yourself in it's guts and you can walk right through them."

Kenny looked at her with a concerned look. "Clem, this lady has filled your head with nonsense! Now why don't-"

"FUCK YOU KENNY!" Clementine said angrily, shocking everyone, except Jane who knew where this was going.

"Lee was the one who showed me how to do that, and if you disrespect him again I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Clementine shouted before calming herself down and addressing everyone.

"Luke wants me to get him a walkie talkie by tomorrow, so I'm going to climb up the roof later tonight and find one for him." Clementine told everyone.

Kenny didn't object like she was expecting him to. Guess her words got through to him.

* * *

Lee and Molly have been tracking those guys for a few days now. They didn't give up, knowing that at the end of their trail is Clementine, who they were desperate to find.

It was past nightfall when they spotted the area that they assumed Clementine was taken too. They saw the car and truck from before parked in front of a building called Howe's. There was power there as well as guards, given the flashlight beams they saw.

"That's the place. We're so fucking close!" Lee said as he and Molly approached the building as stealthily as they could.

"After over two and a half years, this seems so surreal." Molly said as she took out her silenced pistol and shot one of the two guards on duty. Lee shot the other guard.

"I know. I wonder how she'll take me being alive." Lee pondered as he and Molly moved towards the wall of Howe's.

"All I know, is that I hope that I can get to be as close to her as you are." Molly said as the two of them took out Annie and Hilda.

They walked around the perimeter of the wall, finding a spot on the backside of one of the buildings. Molly jumped on top of a box and leaped towards a pipe on the wall. She jumped off the pipe and latched onto an electrical box with Hilda. She swung up and latched onto the roof. She pulled herself up to the roof.

She waited for Lee to climb up himself. She reached her arm down for him to grab and pulled him up when he did.

"All right, we're here. Now we gotta find where they're keeping her." Lee said when suddenly the two of them heard the hammer of a gun click and to Lee, a very familiar voice.

"Who are...What?" The voice trailed off into a disbelieving whisper.

* * *

They waited till it was well in the night before Clementine would get the radio for Luke. They had ironed out all the details through out the time.

Jane was currently fretting over Clementine.

"Do you have Leeya?"

"Yep."

"Do you have your gun?"

"Yes, Jane."

"Okay, now be careful." Jane said as she gave her a quick peck before the others could see.

"I'll catch you if you fall." Jane said as the two of them walked over to the wall with the broken ladder.

Clementine went over the plan with everyone a few more times before Clementine unhooked Leeya from her belt.

"Please, don't get caught. I don't wanna know what Carver will do to you." Rebecca said. "And please see if you can find Alvin."

"I'll be sure to look for him, Rebecca. Don't worry." Clementine assured her.

Clementine took a deep breath before running towards the wall and kicking off of it. She latched onto ladder with Leeya and pulled herself inside it and began climbing up the ladder.

She made it up top and held Leeya at the ready in case there was any trouble. She saw two guards around on the roofs of the territory. She was about to go looking for the skylight to the room where they kept the radios, when she noticed two figures approaching Howe's from the ground stealthily.

She couldn't make out what they looked like in the dark, but saw them duck behind cover. One of them shot one of the guards, and the other shot the other guard.

"Oh. Fuck." Clementine said as she clipped Leeya and pulled out her pistol and got behind a wall.

She heard the two of them climb up the wall and one of them said something. Clementine took a deep breath and got out behind the wall and aimed her gun at the two of them, pulling back the hammer.

"Who are...what?" Her eyes widened and her voice trailed off into a disbelieving whisper as the two of them turned around.

"Hey, Sweet Pea."

**Author's Note: Evil Cliffhanger engaged! :3. I know I'm a real piece of shit for leaving it off there, but I couldn't resist.**


	15. The Reunion

Clementine dropped her gun in shock. "No...No...You...You're supposed to be...But...You..." Clementine mumbled.

Lee slowly approached the tall eleven year old. Clementine stared up at him as tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"...Lee?" Clementine said in a soft whisper. "Are...Are you really here? Am I hallucinating or dreaming?" Clementine said as she took a step forwards.

"Please. Please let this be real." Clementine begged as she placed a hand on Lee's chest, feeling him.

Lee smiled softly at Clementine. "It's really me, Clementine. I'm here. I'm alive." Lee assured her.

Clementine jumped onto Lee, wrapping herself around him and refusing to let go.

"LEE!" She exclaimed in pure unadulterated joy.

Lee hugged her back and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I thought you died! I was so so so so sad! Please don't leave me again!" Clementine begged the man.

Lee smiled down at Clementine. "I never will again, Sweet Pea. I promise." Lee said.

Clementine sobbed in joy.

Molly cleared her throat. "As heart warming as this is, I think we should take Clem and go now. I don't want to be here when the rest of them find those two dead bodies." She said.

Clementine looked at her in shock. "Molly?!" Clementine exclaimed in shock.

Molly smiled and waved at Clementine. "Heya kiddo. I'm surprised you remember me." Molly said with a chuckle.

"Pssh. Are you kidding?" Clementine said as she unhooked Leeya and twirled her. "I think I take after you now or something." Clementine said.

Molly looked at Clementine, then back to Lee, then back to Clementine then back to Lee. "When are we adopting her?" Molly said eagerly, causing Lee to chuckle.

Clementine suddenly shot up when she remembered what she was up here for. "Oh crap! I gotta find the skylight!" Clementine said out loud."

Lee and Molly looked at her with confusion.

Clementine seeing this, decided to elaborate. "I need to find the skylight to the room with all the walkie talkies to help my friends and I escape this place." Clementine explained.

Lee and Molly looked at each other and nodded before pulling out their two walkie talkies.

"...Oh. Well that makes this much easier. You should probably pick up those guards' guns." Clementine said as she picked up her pistol.

"Good idea, Clem." Lee praised.

Clementine smiled at Lee's praise. "Thanks." She said cheerfully.

She waited for Lee and Molly to get the assault rifles the guards had before climbing back down into the pen.

"Are you ready to meet everyone?" Clementine asked them.

Lee nodded. "Friends of yours are friends of mine." He said as he ruffled Clementine's head.

Molly shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." She said.

As Clementine began climbing down, she remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Lee, Molly?" She called.

"What is it, Clem?" Lee asked her.

"I've got a girlfriend." She stated before climbing down into the pen.

Lee blinked at that and looked over at Molly.

"Okay. Was not expecting that." He said, causing Molly to chuckle.

Clementine touched down on the ground, Jane waiting for her real close. She pulled her into a hug. "That was fast." She said.

Everybody came up to her. "How did it go?" Kenny asked her.

"Kenny, I've got some REALLY good news." Clementine said happily to the man.

Everybody looked at her expectantly.

They all went on guard when they heard two thuds from where Clementine came from. They looked over to see a man and a woman had followed Clementine.

"Shit!" Kenny whispered, getting ready to fight if he needed to.

Jane put her hand on Karen, ready to fight if need be.

"I don't think they're guards, I don't recognize them." Rebecca whispered.

Lee and Molly turned to look at the group, they all grew tense when they saw they were carrying assault rifles.

"Clem, are these your friends?" Lee asked.

"Yeah! They're all nice. When you get to know them." She told Lee and Molly.

Kenny looked at Clementine. "Clem?! Why are ya so buddy buddy with these two?" He demanded.

Lee and Molly walked up to the group, close enough that they could make out what they looked like.

Kenny's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Holy fucking shit." Kenny said in awe.

Sarita looked at Kenny with concern. "What? What is it, Kenny?"

Kenny pushed his way through the entire group and came face to face with Lee, who was just as in awe to see him.

**"How the fuck are you alive?!" **They both called at the same time as they hugged each other.

"Wait, are these friends of yours, Clem?" Jane asked her girlfriend.

Clementine gave Jane the brightest smile Jane had ever seen on her face.

"Jane, that's Lee!" Clementine said, causing her to gasp in shock.

"THE Lee? As in the man who tore through a horde of walkers with a cleaver and a piece of glass while bitten to find you Lee?" Jane asked in shock.

Lee looked at Jane as he and Kenny separated from their hug.

"Yeah. That's me." Lee said, before being pulled into a kiss from Molly.

"And he's taken." Molly said protectively glaring at Jane, Causing Lee to laugh.

Clementine kissed Jane. "She is too." Clementine said.

Lee and Molly gaped at the two of them.

"Wait, she's your girlfriend?!" Molly asked in shock.

Jane held Clementine in a loving embrace. "Yeah. Is that gonna be a problem?" Jane asked the two of them.

"Hell yeah it is!" Kenny shouted.

"I didn't ask you, Grandpa." Jane said with an annoyed tone.

Lee looked at Clementine and leaned down to her level.

"Do you love her, Clementine?" Lee asked her.

"Yes." She said without missing a beat.

"Then I have no problems with this relationship." Lee said.

Kenny looked at Lee in shock. "Are you serious?! She's eleven and she's an adult!"

"Kenny, man. Come on. We live in the apocalypse now. And they are clearly in love with each other, so I don't care." Lee told him.

Jane smiled. "You're just as awesome as Clem portrayed you to be." She said.

Lee smirked at that. "Thanks. I'm glad I live up to the stories." Lee said with a chuckle.

"So what was the plan?" Lee asked.

"Ours was to get Clem and Leave, but that's not an option now." Molly said.

"Well the plan we had was to get this guy on the outside, Luke, a walkie talkie so he could stay in the loop about everything, and then use the herd nearby to sneak out after covering ourselves in their guts." Clementine told them.

Lee nodded. "Sounds decent, but you should think of a way to draw as many of them as possible, here." Lee told everyone.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Pete asked.

"Duh, noise!" Jane answered. "But what would be loud enough to draw a herd..." She pondered before her eyes lit up as she thought of something.

"Ah! The P.A. System Carver is always using!" Jane said.

Lee nodded. "Yeah, that'd do the trick. Does it have outside speakers?" Lee asked.

Rebecca nodded. "Yes it does. I used to do announcements back in the day. They are really loud."

Clementine sighed. "Looks like I have to go do everything. Again." Clementine said.

Molly put a hand on Clementine's shoulder. "Don't worry kid. I'll go take care of this." Molly said with a smile before looking at Rebecca.

"Can you tell me where his P.A. System is?" Molly asked her.

Rebecca nodded and told her where it was. "And if you see a tall guy named Alvin, please get him."

Molly nodded. "I will. Don't worry." She said before pulling out Hilda.

"Alright, once I get the thing started, Lee will open the gate from the other side. Be prepared to run for it." Molly said.

Everyone nodded. "What about Luke?" Kenny asked.

"I'll find him." Clementine said as she pulled out Leeya.

"Alright. Everybody be safe!" Lee said as the three climbing pickaxe wielders climbed out of the pen.

* * *

Molly had snuck into the office very easily. She looked around and saw a bloodied man sitting on a chair. "Oh. Shit." Molly said as she realized that this guy might be that Alvin guy she was told about. She tried to wake him up, but got no response.

"Damn." Molly swore, pissed that she couldn't help this guy.

Molly sighed as she went over to the P.A System. She flicked on the outside speakers and looked for a disc. She found one that said "Dragon Force" It was a DragonForce Album.

"This will be perfect." Molly said as she put the disc in and pressed play again.

As the music started blasting, Molly saw Lee hop down from the rafters and run towards the pen gate. She heard a bunch of commotion from outside the door. "Guess that's my cue to get out of here." Molly said before turning around.

She gasped when she saw Alvin rooting through the drawers of Carver's desk.

"Uh hey. Alvin, right. Are you okay?" Molly asked.

Alvin pulled out a really tiny pistol and laughed. "Heheheh. Carver talks all that tough guy shit, and then he keeps the tiniest gun in the universe. There's something funny about that." He said.

"Hey, Alv. I can carry you if you need me to." Molly said.

Alvin shook his head. "Naw, pretty lady. Look at me. I'm done for. At least let me buy you guys some time to get out of here. And you tell Clementine to take care of my girls! I have the feeling the baby's gonna be a girl!" Alvin said as Molly moved towards the vent.

"Okay. I will. Thank you for this, Alvin. My name's Molly by the way." Molly said as she climbed into the vent.

Alvin waved goodbye to her. "See ya Molly. Take care now, ya hear?"

A guard kicked down the door and shot Alvin in the chest. Alvin took the shot and shot the guard in the head, before succumbing to the sweet release of death.

Molly sighed sadly as she crawled away.

* * *

Clementine ran towards the Comic Book Store where Luke was supposed to be holed up. When she entered, she saw that two guards had found Luke and was currently 'Arresting' him.

Clementine silently snuck up behind them with Leeya in hand.

Once she was right behind one of them, she whistled.

"The fuck?" He said as she turned around, getting an Ice Pick to the face as he did.

He squeezed the trigger of his gun as he died, and Clementine directed the fire towards the other guard. As the other guard slumped over, Clementine walked over to him and stabbed him the face.

Luke stared at Clementine in awe. "Jesus Clem." He said.

"No time for that. Come on we gotta go." Clementine said hastily.

Clementine and Luke ran out of the Comic book store.

"You do yer Lara Croft thing and Ah'll meet ya back with the others." Luke said.

Clementine nodded. "Alright. See you soon." She said before climbing up to the roof of Howe's.

* * *

Clementine made her way to the skylight and climbed down silently. She saw Carver holding up everybody except herself and Molly. Molly came out of a vent next to Clementine. Clementine silently pointed to the scene bellow them and made a shushing gesture.

"You wanna disrespect me, fine. You wanna throw away the life... I'm tryin to build for us all... then fuckin' fine." Carver said as he angrily paced in front of the group.

"You wanna run off with this dogshit group of crippled fucks, then fine! Be my guest." He said.

Clementine slowly crawled till she was right above Carver. Before Carver could get another word out, Clementine jumped onto him, knocking him over and the gun out of his hands.

He reached towards the gun only for Lee to pick it up. "Get the fuck back." Lee said.

Everybody picked up the weapons they had to drop moments before as Carver put his hands up. Molly hopped down with the rest of them.

"Molly, right? Where's Alvin?" Rebecca asked Molly with a worried tone.

Molly gave her a pained expression, and that was all the answer Rebecca needed. "Oh god. Alvin..." She said in a pained whisper.

Luke looked at Rebecca. "Oh my god, Rebecca, Ah'm so sorry." He said sadly.

Rebecca grew an enraged expression. "Kill him." She said coldly.

"Rebecca, Rebecca, sweetie. My god. How did we end up here, you and me?" He said before looking at Clementine.

"And I regret not forcing myself on you when I had the cha-" Carver was cut off by Lee shooting him in the kneecap.

Kenny then shot him in the other kneecap.

"Leave his pedophile ass for the walkers." Lee said before walking away.

Everyone followed suit aside from Kenny who grabbed a crowbar. "Kenny? Man come on. If you want to cause him pain, just leave 'im for the walkers." Lee repeated.

Kenny looked like he wants to argue, but decided to just drop it. He dropped the crowbar before catching up with everybody.

Clementine ran over to a broken door and made sure it was opened for the walkers before leaving with everybody else to the other side of the building.

They all shivered for separate reasons when they heard his screams of anguish.


	16. Chapter 16

They all left the building through one of the garages that let straight outside. No walls. As they got their surroundings, they heard footsteps come from behind them. Everybody with a gun turned and aimed it at the person who was following them. Who was Bonnie."

"Wait! Wait! Let me come with ya! Please!" Bonnie said, putting her hands up.

Jane looked at Clementine who shrugged. "She DID Shit talk Lee, but she apologized for it and it turned out that Lee was alive anyway. So I'm in a good mood right now, I don't care what you do anymore." Clementine said.

Nick surveyed the situation and all of the walkers. "Man we ain't never gonna make it through this." He said worriedly.

"Ya kidding me?" If Clem can handle it, you can." Luke said.

Lee, Clementine, Jane, and Molly headed into a group of five walkers and killed them all. Jane proceeded to cut one open and pull out it's guts. Lee and Molly did the same and covered each other's backs. Clementine covered her front and Jane's back, Lee getting her back for her.

"You guy's better get to smearing if you wanna live." Lee said, addressing the apprehensiveness of the onlookers.

Everybody else soon followed their lead and covered themselves in guts.

As everyone got themselves situated, Troy came outside. "What in the actual fuck is goin' on here?!" He demanded. "What is this sick shit? Somebody answer me before I start-"

He cut himself off as he noticed Luke reaching for a gun. "HEY HEY HEY HEY! Don't you even fucking think about it mother fucker! I will end you! You hear me?!" He said pointing his gun at Luke.

Jane sighed as she got up and moved to start screwing with his brain again. Clementine was quicker than her, however. She pulled out her gun and shot him in the dick.

"AAAAAGH OH FUCK! YOU SHOT MY DICK OFF!"

Clementine and Jane tuned out his screams as the walkers approached him. "Let's go everybody. Make sure you're spread out. Don't make any noise, got it? They might here something they don't like. And for fucks sake, walk. Act like you belong, and you WILL belong." Jane said.

Clementine nodded in agreement.

Everyone began slowly walking through the herd of walkers.

As they walked away, the people of Howe's came up to the roof and began shooting at the herd. "Where's Bill? We need him up here!" Clementine heard one guy say.

"This isn't gonna work! We're all gonna fucking die!" Nick said out loud, scared.

The group continued walking through the herd. Clementine heard Pete telling Nick to shut up from in front of her and Carlos telling Sarah to stay calm from somewhere to left of her.

"Nick, stay quiet. Just stay quiet and we'll make it through thi-" Pete never got to finish his sentence as he was shot in the neck by one of Carver's men.

"Aughhagahhhaghhh!" He groaned as he fell backwards into a group of walkers.

"PETE!" Nick shouted as he watched his uncle get devoured by walkers.

"NOOOO!" He screamed as he ran into the walkers and tried to fight them off of him.

He kept fighting and fighting till a walker came up from behind him and bit out his throat. The walker pushed him over and he was devoured by more walkers, right on top of Pete.

"No..." Luke whispered as he started to tear up.

They had to keep pushing through.

The group kept moving when Clementine heard Carlos let out a scream. Clementine looked at the direction and mouthed "I'll go." To Jane. The woman nodded and maneuvered in a way that she would be there if she needed to help her girlfriend.

Clementine came up to see Carlos being bitten on the wrist by a walker, Sarah right in front of it. Sarah looked at the walker then back at her dad before looking at the walker then back at her dad again. She took a deep breath and raised the hatchet she was carrying and chopped off his hand.

"Aaaagh! Fuck my hand!" Carlos said as he stumbled backwards.

Sarah's eyes widened when she realized that her dad was falling back into a walker. She reached out for him, but it was too late. The walker bit him on the neck and knocked him over. The surrounding walkers piled onto him and began devouring him. They pulled out his guts and everything.

Sarah wanted to bawl, but knew if she did she might get killed. Sarah cried silently as she watched her dad get eaten by walkers. She wanted to look away, but just couldn't.

Clementine grabbed her shoulder, snapping her out of her stupor. Sarah looked over at Clementine who was motioning for her to go. Sarah's eyes widened when she noticed a walker about to pounce on Clementine. Clementine, seeing the look in her eyes, turned around, but was too slow. The walker was about to bite her.

"Rrragh!" Lee grunted as he punched the walker in the face.

"Go!" He said, taking Clementine's hand.

Sarah followed them.

The surviving members of the group slowly made their way out of the herd and into the surrounding forest. Jane was holding Clementine bridal style, as the tall eleven year old was exhausted from everything that had happened.

Lee and Molly looked at her in concern, wondering how she was taking having seen her friends have died. Clementine was more worried about how Sarah was taking watching her dad die.

"Sarah, are you okay?" She asked the gloomy girl who was walking slowly.

"I'm fine." She said neutrally as she walked faster and ahead of the rest of the group.

Lee grunted in pain and looked at his hand, seeing yet another bite mark on his hand. "Ah fuck." He grunted.

Molly gave a sympathetic hiss. "Oof. That one looks like it hurts." She said.

"What does?" Clementine asked, looking over at Lee.

Lee showed Jane and Clementine his hand and the wound on it. Jane and Clementine's eyes widened.

"No...no...nonononoNO NO NO!" Clementine cried as she got out of her girlfriend's grip and ran over to Lee.

Jane followed her. When the reached Lee, they examined the bite on his hand. "This must have happened when you punched the walker that almost got Clem." Jane announced.

That made Clementine feel even worse. "I just got you back, Lee! And now you're bitten and it's my fault!" She sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

Lee leaned down to her level and rubbed her hat with his good hand. "Hey, hey, hey. Clem, I'm fine. Really." Lee said.

"Lee, you're NOT fine, you were bitten!" Clementine shouted.

"Sweet Pea, it's fine. Honestly. I was bitten back at the Marsh House, remember?" Lee pointed out.

Clementine and Jane looked at him then at each other, then back at him. "Wait a minute, what are you saying?" Jane asked.

Lee stood up and looked at Clementine's girlfriend. "I've been bitten about seventeen times. Well, eighteen including this." He said, waving his injured hand.

"He's saying that he's immune." Molly told them for her boyfriend.

Jane and Clementine's jaws dropped in shock and awe at the revelation. "Huh?!"


End file.
